25 Days of Chirstmas
by littlegirl99
Summary: 25 one-shot stories of the high school days host club going through different Christmas's. All different in their own way, what will Neji and the host experience with each other and the ones they love? Yaoi and various host pairings. Mostly Tamaki and Neji but I'll slip in the others as well with him.
1. The Gift of the Magi

A/N: Hey guys. It's me. I know it's so far away from Christmas but ABC Family does this every year around the Christmas holiday and I was thinking, I should do it too. So here I am 25 stories every day at midnight until good go Christmas comes along. And at the end I'll give you all high school days fans a sneak peek of what's going to be in the third year story which I'll publish at midnight on the New Year. So here we go

* * *

The Gift of the Magi

Summary: Neji and Tamaki want to give each other the perfect gift. But things don't go according to plan and they find themselves having to give up something of important's to get what they want.

Rating: T (I would say)

1923

Neji stepped back at his handy work. The Christmas tree that he had found was amazing. While it was pretty small and missing some branches but it was a Christmas tree none the less. He blew into his hands before going over to the fireplace holding his hands out towards the flames. The heat wasn't working again and it was snowing. He sighed to himself. Sometimes he wondered why he had to live this way.

"Neji-kun, I'm home."

Neji smiled to himself as he turned and stood up as his husband came in carrying firewood. It was then that he remembered why he let himself be kicked out of his family. "Tamaki." Neji said going up to him.

He got on his toes and kissed Tamaki sweetly on the cheek before stepping back and letting Tamaki put down the firewood he had collected. "I got more wood."

Neji smiled going down and picking them up. "This will last us the rest of the week." He said putting them by the fire.

"You got a tree!" Tamaki said going over to it.

"Yeah," Neji said going over to him. "It's…the cheapest one they had." Neji said to himself in a quiet voice.

Tamaki frowned at it before turning it to a smile and going over to Neji. He lifted his chin kissing him on the lips. "Not for long Neji. When I get this bonus and the promotion we can get a big house with a big tree."

Neji smiled at him grabbing his hands. "I would love that."

Tamaki smiled wrapping his arms around Neji. It was hard times in the city and everyone was feeling it. There were a lot of people living paycheck to paycheck and finding it hard to get through these hard times. But for Tamaki and Neji it didn't sue to be this hard.

They both belonged to families of wealth. Tamaki was a part of family that had come into wealth after finding oil. It was passed down from family to family. Neji's family had hit big on the stock market. They hadn't live hard in a long time.

They had grown up living in wealth and the moment they meet each other it was love at first sight. Love that their family didn't accept and the moment they had fallen in love and gotten married their families cut them off.

Tamaki tighten his hold against him. "What are you thinking?" Tamaki asked kissing him on his head.

"Just that…I love you," Neji said putting his hands on Tamaki's arms. Tamaki smiled against his head.

"I love you too."

XXX

Neji sighed to himself as he finished wrapping another present. "Here you go mama. Have a Merry Christmas." Neji said sweetly before the women walked off. Neji watched her go before the next women came up holding out a box of diamonds.

He took it to the counter behind him to wrap it in red and green wrapper. Haruhi stood next to him. "We really don't get enough money for this." Haruhi said.

"Tell me about it." Neji said rolling his eyes. "I'm just waiting for the Christmas bonus. It's going straight for Tamaki's present."

"Do you know what you are getting him?" Haruhi asked.

Neji nodded. "Yeah," He turned handing the wrapped present back to the client as Haruhi did the same for her. "The only think Tamaki has left from his family is this beautiful gold watch with the Suoh crest on it but he doesn't have a chain to go with it. So I plan to buy him one."

"That's really cute." Haruhi said. "I bet he's going to love it."

Neji smiled before looking at the women who was still standing there. "Um…is there something wrong miss?" Neji asked.

"No, not at all, I just wanted to say that your hair looks amazing." The women said.

Neji flushed grabbing hold of his soft dark locks. "Thank you."

"It would be an amazing wig." She said before walking off.

"It would." Haruhi said.

"I could never cut my hair." Neji said taking the next customer.

XXX

Tamaki finished putting the tree on top of the car patting the roof to tell the family inside that they could go. Tamaki sighed crossing his arms before the twins appeared beside him. "Makes you wonder how some people can take still have money." Hikaru said shaking his head.

"Some people are just lucky." Kaoru said.

Tamaki turned to them. "It isn't luck. It's just people work hard to get what they want." Tamaki said giving them a smile.

"Easy for you to say," Hikaru said.

"Yeah," Kaoru rolled his eyes. "You use to be rich; until you gave it up for love."

The twins shook their head. "You two are too young to understand." Tamaki said. "You guys haven't experience true love yet."

"Sure, sure" They said waving their hands at him.

Hikaru crossed his arms. "What are you getting your true love?"

Tamaki smiled opening his coat and pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a picture of Neji. "This is Neji,"

"I thought you were dating a guy." Kaoru said.

"That is a guy!" Tamaki all but yelled. "Neji Hyuga is such a beautiful guy. You see his hair?"

"Yeah that's what threw us off." Hikaru said.

"It's so soft and full and silky. So I'm getting him a beautiful ivory clip to put in it."

"Sounds like you are going to make him more of a girl then we thought."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes before a car pulled up. Hikaru and Kaoru straighten up. "The boss is here." They said.

Tamaki lined up between them. Stepping out the car was their boss, Kyoya. He stepped in front of them looking at them from over his glasses. "Is there a reason you aren't working."

The twins scrambled away and Tamaki just smile. "Just waiting for the next order to come sir," Tamaki said.

Kyoya ignored him going to the trailer. Tamaki didn't stop smiling. Tonight was his pay day and he couldn't wait to go straight to the store to buy Neji's gift. He could just imagine what Neji would do the moment he saw what he got him.

XXX

Neji let out a sigh as the last guest left. He and Haruhi proceeded to close up the store before going to the back where their boss was waiting for with the pay. "Good work you guys." Hunny said happy as ever, Mori standing next to him. "We got through the holiday season!"

Everyone cheered and Neji smiled as Mori went to the back as Hunny clapped and cheered. "Are you guys ready for your bonus?"

"Yeah," They all cheered. Mori came back and Hunny opened the box.

"Come and get your…FRUIT CAKES!"

All cheering stopped. Neji blinked. "W-what did he say?"

"Fruit cakes, come and get them." Hunny said going in the box and pulling out a fruit cake.

"You are giving us fruit cakes?" Neji asked. "But we need money!"

Hunny frowned. "I'm sorry. We don't have enough to give you all a bonus. All the mall can give you holiday workers are fruit cakes."

"Nobody likes fruit cakes." Someone pointed out as they all went over to get their fruit cakes. Neji turned to Haruhi.

"How am I supposed to buy Tamaki a gift if with a fruit cake?" He asked looking at her.

"Maybe someone will buy it." Haruhi said with a shrug. Neji sighed lowering his head.

"Nobody likes fruit cakes." Neji said.

Haruhi frowned at him before looking at his hair. "Well you can…sell your hair."

Neji's hands went up to his hair. "M-my hair? I can sell my hair. It's my trade mark! It makes me, me!"

"You need the money right?"

Neji swallowed holding on to his hair. "B-but Tamaki loves my hair."

"Just think about how much he's going to love that chain for his watch."

Neji bit his lip looking at her. "Right…this is for Tamaki."

She nodded. "Come on. We better go before the wig shop closes."

XXX

It was closing time and Tamaki and the twins meet up with Kyoya to get their pay. He handed out the checks and Tamaki stared at it. "W-wait this is our regular pay." Tamaki said. "What about our bonus?"

"There will be no bonus today." Kyoya said going to his car.

Tamaki blinked starting to head over but the twins stopped him. "Don't do it Tamaki."

Tamaki got out of their hands and stepped to Kyoya. "W-wait why not? We need this bonus. How am I supposed to buy a gift for my husband?"

"I don't know." Kyoya said opening his car door.

"Do you not even car about us?"

Kyoya looked at him through a glare. "No I don't. Now move."

"I'm not going to move till you give me my bonus. I worked hard for it and I'm not leaving till you give it to me."

Kyoya closed the door to his car crossing his arms. "Fine…You are fired."

Tamaki gasped. "F-fired."

"Yes. Don't come back here."

Tamaki stared at him in a daze as Kyoya climbed into his car and drove off. Tamaki watched him go before the twins went over. "Damn…I'm sorry Tamaki." Hikaru said.

"What am I going to do now?" Tamaki asked. "I don't have enough for Neji's gift."

"Maybe you can get him something else." Kaoru said.

"Or maybe a fruit cake." Hikaru said.

Kaoru gave him a look. "Nobody likes fruit cakes."

Tamaki looked down at his check before an idea came to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his gold watch. He looked at it before closing his fist and running off. "Tamaki where are you going!"

Tamaki ignored them. He had to go.

XXX

They were lucky the wig shop was open when on Christmas Eve. The wig maker was getting ready to leave when Neji and Haruhi made it there. "I need you to buy my hair."

The man blinked looking at him. "Your hair…you mean make it a wig?"

"Yes." Neji said. "You…can right."

The man rubbed his chin before grabbing some of Neji's hair. "Well it does feel good. Come on. I'll buy it."

Neji swallowed following the man in. Haruhi went in as well and as Neji sat down in the chair the wig maker pulled out some scissors. "Your hair is amazing."

Neji watched in the mirror as the man cut his hair. Every snap of the scissors his hair fell strand by strand. Soon it was over and the wig master was collecting his hair. Neji stood up looking at his now short hair. He ran his hand over it trying to flatten out the strands that stuck up but it would work now. He turned to the wig master who had a stack of cash in his hands. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Neji said. He looked at Haruhi who nodded and they were off again to the jewelry store.

XXX

Tamaki got the owner of the sore before they closed. "Wait I would like to trade in something."

"Sorry sir I have to go."

"Please." Tamaki said. "It's for my love."

The women looked at him before sighing. "Come in."

Tamaki smiled and came in. He went right to the ivory hair piece he had seen for Neji. It was a beautiful white flower with a gold center clip. He picked it up going to the counter. "I would like this."

"That's very beautiful." She said. "What do you want to trade in?"

Tamaki went into his pocket and pulled out his gold watch. "This."

She nodded taking the watch and clip before coming back with a black box with a red ribbon around it. "Here go you. I hope you have a Merry Christmas."

"You too." Tamaki said with a smile before he quickly left. It was late into the night so he had to run home. The busses no longer running this late into the evening. It was starting to snow and as he made it to their little shack of a home he opened the door and slipped in feeling the small warmth from the fire place and Neji cooking in their small kitchen.

He took off his boots and coat before heading to meet Neji. "Neji!"

"T-Tamaki."

Tamaki turned to the kitchen looking at Neji. His jaw dropped as he looked at Neji. "W-what happen to your hair?"

Neji put his hand up to his hair. "My hair…yeah." He rubbed his hand over it before turning away from Tamaki before picking up a small box. "For a Christmas Bonus they gave us a fruit cake instead so I didn't have money to buy your gift so…I had to…cut my hair to by your gift."

Tamaki gasped as Neji held out the box. He took it from him and opened it looking at the chain. Neji cleared his throat. "It's uh…chain for you watch."

Tamaki stared at it before he couldn't hold the laugh in his voice. It started off at a chuckle before he started to laugh and laugh hard. Neji blushed. "My hair isn't that bad!" He said stomping his foot.

"No, no it's not that." Tamaki said putting his gift aside. "I didn't get a Christmas bonus either…and instead of getting promoted I got fired."

"Fired!"

Tamaki nodded. "I also didn't have money for you gift so I sold my watch." He went into his pocket pulling out the small box. "And got you this."

Neji looked at the box before he took it. He pulled the ribbon out and opened the box looking at the hair clip. He gasped at its beauty before look at Tamaki.

Tamaki gave him a sad smile. "Now do you see why it's so funny."

Neji slowly smiled as well. He closed the box putting it aside before he stepped up and wrapping his arms around him. "I love you Tamaki."

"I love you too Neji." Tamaki said. They heard the ringing of the church bell telling them it was midnight. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Neji said in a loving voice holding Tamaki close.


	2. The Nutcracker

Summary: When Neji laid down stairs to look at his Christmas present he wasn't expecting to fall asleep with it. He also wasn't expecting to wake up and finding himself in a situation that will require him to explore the world behind the rat hole in his home. But will he really want to go back after he gets to know his Christmas present more.

Rating: T

A/N: Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

The Nutcracker

Neji put up the last ornament on the Christmas tree before stepping back almost bumping into his little sisters as they ran buy. They were having a party that he had been looking forward for all winter break for the chance for his already too big family to get together before Christmas Night.

The sitting room was buzzing with conversation and laughter with children and adults alike. Neji turned to look at the crowded room as his father stared at the tree. "You have done a good job Neji." Hiashi said looking up at the tree.

"Well, mom would kill me and you if someone didn't put up the tree." Neji said with a sad smile. Hiashi did the same, patting Neji on the shoulder.

"She would be an amazed at how you have taken care of us." Hiashi said.

Neji smiled before picking up a box of ornaments. He still had to put the stockings up for all the kids in the room. He sighed to himself. How did his mom do all this in the past? He began to hang up the stockings on the mantel before Hanabi ran up to him. "Neji-niisan. Can you ask dad if we could open a present?"

Neji looked down at her. "Why don't you ask him?" Neji asked turning back to put up another stocking. It was Hinata's. A beautiful red and white silk stocking.

"Because you are the oldest and he listens to you." Hanabi said.

"Hanabi just ask him yourself." He said pushing her towards their father. She stumbled before pouting and walking towards the man.

Neji shook his head before going back to putting up the ornament. No doubt the others wouldn't help. They were too busy catching up with each other. But he loved that. The sound of his family together sent an easy feeling through him. After he lost his mother. He frowned to himself looking at the stocking left in the box. It was his mothers.

"Fine Hanabi," He heard his father said. "All of you can pick one present from the tree."

All the kids went to pick a present but Neji just put the box of ornaments down watching the kids run off after they got their gift happy with what they got for Christmas. Hinata and Hanabi got beautiful dolls and as the children went off running in every which way Neji sat down in front of the fireplace with a sigh.

"Aren't you going to get your gift?"

Neji looked up at the friend of the family. Yuzuru Suoh sat down next to Neji with something obviously behind his back. "As far as I can tell you have it behind your back." Neji said with a roll of his eyes. He loved Yuzuru. The man was bright and blond, something they didn't see a lot.

"Only because I saw you weren't going to get it." Yuzuru said with a smile. "So I took the liberty to pick one out for you."

He held out a red and silver wrapped box. "It looked to be the prettiest. And it wasn't the light so it wasn't a scarf or any crappy present like that. It might be a toy!"

"I'm almost seventeen year olds…don't you think a toy for me is a little bit childish."

"YOU CAN NEVER OUT GROWN TOYS!" Yuzuru yelled gaining some attention from the other relatives. Neji smiled picking up the box and looking at what was laying inside.

Sitting down in a soft red cloth was a glossy wooden nutcracker. It had on a black hat with a red shirt and blue pants with black boots. Under the hat it had blond hair like Yuzuru and violet and blue eyes. He pulled it out looking at the amazing craftsmanship of it. He reached behind it opening and closing its mouth with the lever.

"I've seen that before." Yuzuru said rubbing his chin.

"It was your mothers." Hiashi said coming over.

Neji looked up at him before standing up. "R-really?"

Hiashi nodded. "I gave it to her as a Christmas present the first time we shared it together."

"I remember that." Yuzuru said. "I was there."

"Unfortunately." Hiashi said with an eye roll before he felt arms around him. He looked at Neji who was holding him.

"Thank you father." Neji said holding him close. He pulled away right as the nutcracker was snatched from his grip.

"Why does he get it?" Hanabi asked.

Neji and Hiashi turned to look at her. "He is the oldest." Hiashi said.

"Give it back Hanabi." Neji said holding his hand out expecting her to hand it back.

"Let me just see it." Hanabi said turning away to walk off with it. Neji went after her grabbing it back.

"It's mine. So give it back."

"I just want to see it."

"Well I don't want you to see it." Neji said. "You are only going to break it."

"If you let go I won't." Hanabi said. She pulled on it hard and it slipped out both of their hands. Neji watched in a slow motion as it fell out of their hands and landed hard on the floor. It's arm broke off and he gasped.

They two of them stared at it in shock. Neji got ready to yell but Yuzuru came over. "No, no. It's fine." He picked up the nutcracker and it's arm. "I can fix it."

"Hanabi." Hiashi said glaring down at her.

She lowered her head and Neji waited for Yuzuru to come back. When it did he had wrapped up by a cloth to keep the arm together with its body. "Here you go. Good as new!" Yuzuru said.

He held it back out to Neji who took it gingerly. "Thank you…I guess." Neji said with a frown. Yuzuru gave him a small smile before he lead Neji back to the Christmas tree. "Here, let's put it down till tomorrow morning."

"It is about time we go to bed." Hiashi said.

Hiashi and Yuzuru made sure everyone went upstairs. Neji lingered looking at the nutcracker before Hiashi put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right. In the morning we will get it fixed really nice."

Neji nodded before following his father upstairs.

XXX

It was almost midnight when Neji snuck downstairs. He made sure no one was down there before he tipped toed to the Christmas tree. He sat down by the tree and picked up the nutcracker. "Hanabi…" He said with a sigh as he looked at the arm. It was loose now no matter if Yuzuru popped it back in place.

He smiled down at it none the less. This was his moms. She held it in her hands and held it dear to her. Putting it to his chest he smiled to himself holding it to him. "I wonder if I can love you as much as she loved you."

He smiled at it before laying down. He felt tired but eager to wake up the next day. He felt his eyes slowly dropping and he couldn't help but mumbled to himself. "I wonder…can you love me like you loved her." He said before drifting to sleep.

The grandfathers clock struck twelve behind him ringing loudly behind him. Neji stayed asleep during the ringing but around him in slow twitching the toys around him began to come to life. Neji loosen his grip around the nutcracker as it slowly sat up as well.

Standing up slowly he practice moving his legs and arms making the loose, with the other toys doing the same.

"Merry Christmas Nutcracker."

The nutcracker turned to look at a doll. She had long brown hair and sweet big brown eyes. She was wearing a long pink and white dress with white ballet slippers on. The Nutcracker smiled.

"Merry Christmas." He said back before heading to the middle of the room with the other toys moving. "As you all can see you are up and awake." He said. "A gift from the Christmas spirit."

"Will be alive forever?" One of the army men asked with his bother next to him.

The nutcracker shook his head. "No. Just for tonight." He said. "So give thanks to the Christmas Angel."

He turned to the tree and the toys looked up at the tree where a smiling angel looked down at them. She nodded her head to them before the toys began to dance and play together. The nutcracker turned to look at the toys.

"Do you all have names?" He asked looking at them.

"The young girl named me Haruhi." The doll said.

The two soldiers stood up straight. "We are Hikaru and Kaoru." They said at the same time.

"My name is Tamaki." He said. "Tamaki the Nutcracker."

The three of them bowed to him before looking at Neji who was sound asleep. "Is it ok to dance and play in front of him."

Tamaki smiled. "She won't wake up. This has happen before." Tamaki said. "She will stay asleep like always."

The twins looked at Tamaki. "That's a boy."

Tamaki did a double take before he noticed another toy sitting on the boy. "Hey get off of him." Tamaki rushed over to him grabbing. It was a toy doctor who stood up before jumping off the boy. "I was only seeing if he was really asleep."

"And who are you?" Haruhi asked crossing her arms.

"I am Kyoya. The doctor." He said.

"Tamaki the Nutcracker." Tamaki said with a smile.

"Hikaru and Kaoru the soldiers!" They said with a smile.

"Well if you are alive…you should spend the time having fun." Tamaki ushering them away from the real boy.

"But what about you? You seem like you are well and happy that you are alive but you aren't having fun."

"As long as I've been made I have woken up every night at twelve and l fallen stiff at six. And what I know is that I must watch over you." He held his working hand to his chest. "It's my job to watch over my fellow toys dance and play and make sure they don't break. For the children. FOR THE CHILDREN!" He yelled.

"You aren't a toy." Hikaru said.

"And you are already broken." Kaoru pointed out.

Tamaki looked hurt before they heard a groan. They all stopped moving and Tamaki turned around to look at the boy. "I thought they don't wake up." Haruhi said.

"I never said that…they just haven't ever." Tamaki said.

Slowly opening his eyes the boy stared at them. He yawned slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He ran his hands over his hair before he opened his eyes again to look at the toys in front of him. He blinked twice and they blinked as well looking at him.

It slowly dawned on him what he was looking at and he gasped. "Wha-what the hell is…"

He opened his mouth to scream but Tamaki held out his hand. "Wait don't!"

Neji covered his mouth quickly screaming into his hands. He crawled back till his back hit the tree. "Y-you can talk."

"What's your plan now Nutcracker?" The twins asked.

"Wh-why are you moving? What is going on?"

"I never had to explain this before." Tamaki said rubbing the back of his head. "Um every Christmas we toys wake up for one night to play and dance."

Neji looked at him before at the other toys. "You…you dance and play."

"Yes!" Tamaki said. He walked up to Neji and jumped on his knee. "Are you not happy?"

Neji looked at him and them. "Can I watch?"

"Of course!" Tamaki jumped down again and put a hand on his waist. "We have an audience now. Look sharp."

"We don't have music." Hikaru pointed out.

Neji looked at them before he stood up and went to the mantel. He picked up a music box. He opened it to see a ballerina. "Will you play me?" She asked smiling at him.

He smiled back nodding before twisting the knob on the back. He got on his knees and put the music box down. As the music played the ballerina got out of her spot and began to dance. She took her spot and began to dance as the others watched.

Neji watched her dance before other toys began to dance as well. Neji smiled. He couldn't help but want the other toys to join in. He went back to the tree opening up more present letting out more toys. There were more dolls and soldiers. He found a stuffed bunny that sniffed at his hand. He let it run off and Tamaki climbed over to him. "This has never happened before." Tamaki said.

"What?" Neji asked looking down at him.

"A child waking up while we were a wake." Tamaki said. "I'm glad you did."

Neji smiled as well. "I am too. You are very nice Nutcracker."

Tamaki smiled waving him off. "Now, now. I have a heart of gold."

He opened up his chest showing Neji a gold wrapper inside. Neji laughed before it was cut off by a scream.

Tamaki and Neji turned to see a doll on the floor and above her was a big rat. Neji gasped standing up. "A rat!"

"What's this?" The rat asked looking around. "And you didn't invite us?"

As he said that more rats came out of the hole in the wall. Tamaki squealed running behind Neji. "Rats. I hate rats!"

"You are supposed to be brave Nutcracker!" The twins yelled taking out their sword. "For the children."

Tamaki gasped looking up at Neji before going out in front of him. "Right. To protect the children!" He yelled pulling out his sword. The other soldier toys did the same. The biggest rat showed it's claws. "If that's how you want it. So be it."

Neji gasped as the soldiers and Nutcrackers fought against the rats. He rushed over helping the other toys move to the other side out of harm's way as they fought. It was then that he noticed that the Nutcracker was being over powered by the rat. He could only use one arm and it was making him weak. When the rat moved to make the finally move Neji jumped in. "No don't!"

He picked up the Nutcracker kicking the rat away. He looked at Tamaki. "Are you ok?"

"Playing dirty aye?" The rat asked. "Why don't you come down to my size and let's make it even?" He asked before he ran up and bit Neji on the leg.

Neji yelped jumping back. He was beginning to feel weird. He took another step back before he felt like he was falling. He and Tamaki made contact with the floor but he felt weird suddenly. Looking at Tamaki he noticed they were the same size.

"W-what happen?" Neji asked Tamaki as he looked up at the tree that looked so much bigger than it did before. At this size he could see the rat had a crown on its head. It went to attack Neji but Tamaki held out his sword in front of Neji.

"Give me the boy and nobody will get hurt."

"Over my dead body!" Tamaki snapped before pushing the Rat King away. The Rat King pulled out its own sword and they continued to fight. Neji stood up watching before Tamaki blocked the King's attack before with a battle cry he stabbed the king with his sword.

The Rat King screamed before falling back into the waiting arms of the other rats. They quickly scurried off with their king. "You did it!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

The other rats cheered and Neji stepped up to do the same before he fell over. He looked at his ankle to see that it was stiff. Where the Rat King had bit him it looked different. He looked over himself seeing that everything about himself felt different.

"W-what happen to me?" Neji asked looking at his hand.

Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, and the twins went over as the other toys hovered around. Tamaki lifted his leg looking at the bit mark. "This isn't good."

"What?" Neji and the twins asked.

"He's a toy." Tamaki said.

Everyone gasped. "H-how?" Haruhi asked. "I mean how is that possible?"

"The Rat King's bit must of done it. Neji's been cursed."

Neji gasped. "W-what do I do about it?" He asked.

"There is only one thing to do."

They all turned to the tree looking up at the angel on top. "You must go find the Sugar Plum Queen. She is the only one that can break the spell and turn you back to normal." The Angel said.

"Well where is she?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Go through the rat hole. Through the Candy Forest and through the Dark Valley you must go to the Land of the Sugar Plum Fairies."

"Sounds like a long journey." Kyoya said.

"You must go before the clock strikes six. Or you will be stuck as a toy forever."

They all turned to the clock. It was already one thirty. "We have to go now." Tamaki said standing up. He helped Neji up before grabbing his hand. "We must go."

Neji nodded his head and let the Nutcracker lead him to the mouse hole. He and Tamaki looked in it. "Have you been through here before?" He asked.

"Never." Tamaki said.

"We are coming too." The twins said.

"I'm not going to let you guys mess this up." Haruhi said. "I'm going too."

"You might need a doctor as well." Kyoya said.

Tamaki nodded to them before he squeezed Neji's hand before leading him into the mouse hole.

It was dark as first as they all walked in holding onto the person in front of them. "Do you know where you are going?" Hikaru asked.

"No." Tamaki said. "I just have a feeling."

"We're doomed." The twins said.

"Don't say that." Neji said. "Let's have faith." He said squeezing Tamaki's hand.

Tamaki turned to smile back at him but he couldn't see Neji. He turned to face forward running into something making them all run into the person in front of them. Tamaki put Neji's hand to his side before he felt what was in front of him. "I think I found a door."

"Well open it." The twins said.

"Don't rush me." Tamaki said. He rubbed his hand all over till he felt the door knob. He twisted it and pushed it forwards bathing them all in a bright light. Neji shielded his eyes before his eyes got use to the brightness. He and the others out at the bright land.

It was all white and looked like a forest. They stepped out of the hole to get a better look at what they had walked into. "It looks like a forest."

Neji knelt down and put his hand in the snow. It was cold but when he brought it to his nose to smell it didn't smell like water. He licked it blinking. "It's white chocolate."

"This must be the Candy Forest." Kyoya said.

Neji stood up shivering. "It's so cold." He said putting his arms around him. They looked at him. His clothes had changed. Before he was only wearing a night gown but now he was wearing brown overall shorts with brown fur boots that came to his knees with a short sleeve button up shirt. The overall had candy cane ends. "Let's get moving."

Tamaki nodded and he took his first step in the white chocolate snow. "It's pretty deep." He said before looking back at them giving them a thumbs up. "But nothing we can't handle."

When he lifted his foot they all heard a crack. They looked at Tamaki to see that his leg had split. They screamed. "T-Tamaki!" Neji said digging his foot out of the snow.

"Wow you are breaking so much." Hikaru pointed out. "What gives?"

"Yeah. I mean how old are you?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not that old." Tamaki snapped with tears coming down his eyes. Kyoya laid him down to wrap his foot and leg together. "Just around 80."

"That's old!" The twins snapped.

Kyoya sighed. "This might hold but you should go jumping around."

"But I have to protect Neji." Tamaki said.

"We aren't in danger yet." Haruhi said. "And not to point this out but we really have to get moving." Haruhi said.

Neji looked down at Tamaki. "There is no way Tamaki can go like this. We have to find another way or something."

"What about that?" The twins pointed out. They all looked to see a lone horse dragging a carriage behind it. The horse was white with long silver locks. "That's perfect. "Neji said. He went over to it and pet the horse on the nose.

The twins helped Tamaki up who began to walk with a limp. They made it to the carriage and they all climbed in. Kyoya took the reins with Haruhi sitting next to him. "Heya!" Kyoya said before the horse took off.

Neji looked up as it began to snow white chocolate. He caught some on his tongue with a smile. This was beautiful. As they road through the forest Neji could clearly see figures in the shadows running along with them.

As they came closer he gasped as he looked at what looked to be beautiful white deer prancing with them. "This is so beautiful."

"Look. At that." Haruhi pointed out.

Neji looked ahead to see a castle coming up ahead. "What is that?" Neji asked.

"It's the Candy Kingdom."

As they got closer Neji could clearly see that it was in fact made of candy. The forest slowly came to an end as the horse slowed down to a trot and began to step on road made of peppermint. Neji stood up staring at everything in amazement. The houses were made of gingerbread and the rivers were flowing with a clear blue liquid.

Neji moved over the twins and jumped over them and onto the street. "Neji." They called but he ran over to the river. He knelt down next to it and slipped his finger hand into it. He brought his mouth down to drink. It tasted like candy apple. There were gummy fish swimming in it.

"Neji come on." Hikaru said.

"Yeah did you forget that we have a time limit." Kaoru said.

Neji stood up. "This is just cool." Neji said turning to them. They had all followed him.

"It is nice." Tamaki said. "But where is everyone?"

Neji looked around as well. It looked like nobody was here. He looked towards the kingdom. "Maybe they are there." Neji said with a smile. "Let's go."

He ran towards that way before running back and grabbing Tamaki's hand and pulling him along.

XXX

Hikaru and Kaoru pushed the doors to the kingdom open and Neji walked in amazed at everything. Most of the people looked to be made of some type of sweet. There were gingerbread people and people made of lollipops or candy canes. As soon as they all stepped in they heard a loud cry.

"Guest!"

They looked towards the end of the room to see a throne and standing up on it was a boy. He had blond hair and was dressed in yellow and orange. There was a crown on top of his head that was bright and looked to be made of crystal.

Neji lead the others towards him before they all bowed to him. "Hello." Neji said standing up straight. "My name is Neji and these are my friends Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Hikaru and Kaoru." Neji said with a smile.

"My name is Prince Hunny! We never get guest!" He said jumping out his throne and shook all of their hands. "Welcome."

"Well we are just really passing through." Tamaki said smiling at Hunny. "We are trying to get to the Sugar Plum Queen before six o'clock."

"That's so far away." Hunny said shocked. "Why do you want to go there?"

"It's a long story." Neji said rubbing the back of his head. "But we need to ask her to help me get back to where I belong."

"We only have a short amount of time." Hikaru said.

Hunny smiled. "I'll help you out!" He said. "Follow me."

He ran off and they followed him. Neji began to follow before he looked at Tamaki. The way he stepped made him fear maybe he was in pain. He went up to the Nutcracker. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yes." Tamaki said. "Are you? I mean you aren't worried about us not getting you back in time?"

Neji smiled. "No." He blushed some. "Being around you makes me feel safe and I believe that you can get me back before time is up."

Tamaki blushed as well before smiling. "Of course. Nothing can stop me."

Neji smiled before following Tamaki out. They meet up with the others to see Hunny standing by a sleigh with four reindeers holding it. "You guys can take this."

"Will it get us there faster?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes!" Hunny said. "It runs on the power of happiness. So as long as you are happy it will fly."

"Fly?" Haruhi asked.

"It's like Santa's sleigh." Neji said running his hand over one of the reindeers fur. It turned its head towards him and he smiled. Before their eyes it began to float up. Hunny giggled. "You are just a bunch of happiness!"

He pushed them all into the sleigh and Tamaki took the reins. "How do I get them to go?"

"Just be happy!" Hunny said.

Tamaki nodded before trying to think of something to make him happy. He thought about it before he looked at Neji. The look of pure amazement on the boy made him feel happy. Suddenly the reindeers jerked forward and suddenly to run. They ran to the ramp waiting at the end of the run way before jumping up in to the air and flying off. Hunny ran after them and waving. "Be careful! When you fly by the Dark Valley, the reindeers might get scared. You have to stay calm."

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi looked back at Hunny. "Did you hear what he said?" Hikaru asked.

"He's too far away." Haruhi said.

"Don't worry." Tamaki said. "It's smooth flying from here." He gave them a smile and Neji smiled back.

"HEYA!" Tamaki yelled happily.

XXX

Neji looked down at what they were flying over and he could only see darkness. "Do you think we are over the Dark Valley?"

"Yeah." Hikaru and Kaoru said next to him.

Neji looked down before feeling the sleigh shake. He looked at the reindeer that seemed to be jittery. "I think something is wrong with them." He said.

Tamaki looked at the reindeer before they started to really freak out. Neji stood up as Tamaki tried to calm them down. "Hey! Hey guys calm down." Tamaki said.

The reindeers continued to twitch and freak turning around sharply making the sleigh rock. With one hard rock Neji stumbled back and began to fall off the sleigh. He screamed as he began to fall but Tamaki grabbed his hand quickly with the others holding Tamaki.

"Don't worry I got you." Tamaki said.

Tamaki began to pull him back up but there was a sudden loud crack. They all looked at Tamaki's arm that was beginning to crack before the wood split. Neji began to fall into the darkness.

XXX

Neji opened his eyes to complete darkness. It looked to be in a dark forest. He sat up holding his head. He looked at his hand to make sure he wasn't bleeding. He stood up looking around. The others were nowhere in sight. He couldn't even see the sky from the dark clouds.

He looked around before spotting Tamaki's arm. He ran over to it before picking it up. It was totally split. The jiggered wood sticking out on one side. As he held it in his hand he saw the fingers clench. He screamed throwing it aside.

Tamaki was still using his arm. He sweat dropped as he let out a breath and picking it up. "Don't worry Tamaki. I've got you."

Neji wrapped his arms around Tamaki's arm and walked off in one direction. He really hoped he was going in the right direction. It was so dark here and he could barely see what was in front of him. He felt twigs getting caught in his hair and scratching his arms and legs. He almost tripped over something but caught himself. This whole place was scary.

A shiver ran over him as he got the strange feeling that someone was watching him. He started to walk faster trying not to think too much about it. Soon he found himself running and he could swear he could hear someone running behind him.

He looked behind him but nobody was there. When he faced forward he ran right into someone. He fell back and looked up at the tall dark figure standing over him. His heart began to beat hard against his chest and he scooted away from the figure. "P-please don't hurt me." Neji said putting his hands up over his face.

When nothing happened he looked up to see that the person was holding out their hand. Neji blinked looking up at the man. He could see that he had dark hair and eyes and didn't look too scary. But he was tall.

Neji continued to stare at him before he slowly took the man's hand. "T-thank you."

"Are you lost?" He asked. Neji could hear that he wasn't as old as Neji thought. Maybe even around his age.

"Yes." Neji said. "I'm trying to get to the Sugar Plum Castle." Neji said.

The boy nodded and bent down picking Neji up. Neji squeak in surprise almost dropping Tamaki's arm when the boy carried him off. He was shaking in his hand. "I won't hurt you." The boy said. "My name is Mori."

Neji looked at him. "I'm Neji." Neji said.

Mori nodded before continuing on his way. It looked like Mori knew the way and knew how to avoid everything Neji found himself bumping into before. It was only a matter of time before Neji could see a light. Neji gasped as he could see light snow falling. Real snow fall over everything.

Mori placed him down on the snow and Neji got a good look at him. He was dressed in all black without shows on. Neji held onto Tamaki's arm before he bowed. "Thank you for helping me."

Mori nodded before turning to leave. Neji watched him go before stepping up. "Wait!"

Mori stopped and turned to look at Neji. "You can come with me! I mean I'm sure no one there would mind if you came."

"I belong here." Mori said. "In the dark where no one can see."

"Why?" Neji asked. "Why are you hiding?"

"I don't belong." Mori said.

Neji stared at him before shaking his head. "I don't believe that. You can come with me. And let people see you in the light. So people can see who you really are. A…gentle giant!" Neji said with a smile.

Mori stared at him before nodding. Neji smiled. "Great. Come on. We have to hurry!"

Mori nodded before picking Neji up and they began to run.

XXX

"We have to find him!" Tamaki yelled holding up his jagged stump. His other arm still in its make shift cast.

"Relax." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. If we go see the Sugar Plum Queen she might be able to help us find him." Kaoru said.

They turned to Tamaki who was on his knees crying. "I'm a terrible nutcracker!"

"Well you aren't helpful."

They heard screaming and they looked up. Sugar Plum Fairies were running off. Tamaki stood up. "What's going on?"

"A giant!" The Fairies said.

Kyoya crossed his arms. "Compared to them everyone is a giant."

"Come on." Tamaki said. He went to reach for his sword but remembered he was missing an arm. Instead began to cry again before Haruhi gasped. "Look!"

Tamaki opened his eyes to see a big guy carrying Neji who was carrying his arm. He gasped. "Neji!"

They all ran over to him as the boy stopped in front of them. Neji jumped out of his arms and smiled at Tamaki. "Guys I found you." Neji said. "And Tamaki. I held onto your arm for you."

Tamaki blushed a little. "You did?"

Neji smiled. "Of course. I didn't want you to go armless." Neji said with a faint blush.

Tamaki looked at Neji lovingly. "Neji."

"Yo!" The twins yelled. "We do have a time limit."

They all looked at them before they headed to the castle. "Guys." Neji said. "This is Mori by the way. He helped me." Neji said with a smile.

"Hey." They all said as they continued to run.

The twins got to the door first and opened it. Neji rushed into the royal hall and looked at the queen sitting on the throne. She had light brown hair and gold eyes. He slowed down to take in her beauty. She was beautiful. "The Sugar Plum Queen?"

She looked at them and they all bowed to her. "I seem to have visitors."

"Your Highness." Haruhi said. "We need your help."

"Oh?"

They all began to tell her what happened with Neji and what they needed. She sighed. "That rat king is a tricky one." She said. She stood up. It was then that Neji noticed that she had wings. She stepped down to them. "But I can grant you any wish you want."

"All right." Hikaru said.

"We got here just in time." Kaoru said. "With only a few minute to spare."

Neji stepped to up opening his mouth when he looked down at Tamaki's arm. He held it out to get a good look at it. He stared for a few seconds before looking up at the Queen. "I wish for you to fix Tamaki so he's brand new!"

"Neji!" Tamaki yelled out shocked.

The queen smiled and waved her hand. Neji turned around as Tamaki and his hand arm started to glow. In a bright light Tamaki began to float in the air before landing all fixed up. Tamaki looked at his hands before looking at Neji. "Why…why did you do that?"

"Because…I couldn't leave you here broken like that." Neji said. He was beginning to feel weird. It felt like his lungs were slowly down and he was feeling faint. "I'm…feeling weird." He said with a pant.

Tamaki went up to him helping him sit down. The others were starting to feel it too. "What's happen?" Haruhi asked.

"You guys are turning back to toys." Tamaki said.

"But…Neji isn't a toy." Hikaru said.

They heard the ringing of a clock as the clock struck six. "He is now." Tamaki said.

Neji was feeling his body getting heavier and harder to move. "Neji…" Tamaki said. "Why did you do this?"

"Because…I care for…you." Neji said before his eyes slowly closed.

"Neji…Neji!"

XXX

"Neji…Neji…"

Neji felt his body being shaken and he opened his eyes looking at his father. He sat up rubbing the drool off his face and looking around. "It was…a dream?"

"Did you come down here last night?" Hiashi asked.

Neji sat up rubbing his eyes. "Y-yeah." He said.

"Well it's morning." Hiashi said. "Go upstairs and get dressed."

Neji nodded before getting up. He picked up the nutcracker. It really felt real but he had to know it was a dream. He put it down on the mantel before heading upstairs.

XXX

Neji was fully dressed and came down stairs to see the others were awake. He was wearing pants, a white shirt, a vest, and a waist coat. He stepped on the last step right when there was a knock on the door. "Oh that might be my son." Yuzuru said patting Neji on the shoulder.

"Why is he just now coming?" Neji asked walking with Yuzuru to the door.

"He got stuck at school but I told him to come as soon as he can and bring you a gift!" Yuzuru said happy as ever.

Neji laughed. "Why me?"

"Well because you are the guest of honor." Yuzuru opened the door.

Neji rolled his eyes before looking at Yuzuru's son. His eyes widen as he looked at the tall boy at the door.

"Son this is Neji Hyuga. Neji Hyuga, this is my son Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled at him. "Nice to meet you again."

"A-again?" Neji asked. Was it really a dream?

"Well you guys meet when you were younger." Yuzuru said. "But I guess you don't remember that."

"It's ok." Tamaki said. "We were both young."

Neji nodded. "Well…it's nice to meet you."

Yuzuru smiled. He could see the connecting. He stepped back. "And would you look at that."

They looked at him before looking up. They were standing under a mistletoe. Neji blushed looking away as Tamaki laughed and rubbed the back of his head. They looked at each other.

"Can't break tradition." Tamaki said.

Neji nodded. "Y-yeah." He said. "It would be against the Christmas Spirit."

Tamaki nodded before they both got closer. Neji felt his heart beating against his chest before leaning forward and their lips meet.

Neji pulled away quickly blushing red. He turned away from Tamaki before clearing his throat and turning back to him. His blush was still on his cheek. "Please come in."

He could tell he wasn't he only one flushed over it all. "T-thank you."

Neji moved aside to let Tamaki in before with a smile closed the door behind him.


	3. Christmas Wish

Summary: Nothing really thinking about what he was saying Hikaru wishes for something that he will soon very much regret

Rating: T (Don't worry it'll turn M soon)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the host club.

"This place is so cool." Naruto said looking around.

"I'm guessing you never been to a ski lounge before?" Kyoya asked.

"Well duh!" Naruto said as happy as ever. "We don't have them in Konoha right Neji." He elbowed Neji on the side making the boy shake his head.

"We are happy for you to join us Naruto." Tamaki said.

Naruto smiled at them. "Well. I'm glad Hinata invited me."

He put his arm around Hinata who just blushed. "N-Naruto-kun."

"We don't have time to just sit around." Tamaki said. "We only have to decorate the tree."

The tree was already waiting for them to decorate. Yuzuru and the other adults were sitting around already drinking eggnog the host began to put up the decoration.

They all began to put up decorations. It was beginning to get late and soon the host were only left. Naruto looked around. "Did you rent this place out?"

"This room and the top floor." Tamaki said.

Naruto whistled. "To be rich."

"Being rich isn't everything." Neji said rolling his eyes.

"You are to talk." Naruto stood up. "You came into money very quick."

"And if you ask Hinata you would find out I very rarely use the money I so called came into." Neji said with a shrug.

Naruto looked at Hinata to confirm. She nodded. "It's true. I never see him spend money. And if he does it's to buy groceries. Not fun stuff."

"It's because he is spoiled by us." Hikaru said.

Neji rolled his eyes. "I didn't tell you to spoil me. You all do it on your own."

Hikaru shrugged. "Besides you are way better off with us then where you use to be."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru shocked. Did his brother just say that? Neji turned to look at Hikaru. "Well…you really can't be sure of that. Who knows what would of happen if I never left Konoha. Maybe your life would be worse."

Hikaru laughed. "I doubt that."

"Are you saying your life would be better without me?"

Hikaru blinked. "No I didn't say that."

"But you are implying it."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "I'm not implying anything. You shouldn't put words in my mouth."

"I'm not putting words in your mouth." Neji snapped. "Just words that you want to say."

"Oh you know what I'm going to say?"

The two of them started to argue with each other. "Hey, hey!" Tamaki said getting between the two. "That eggnog. It's really strong. Us kids shouldn't drink it you know Hikaru!"

"I didn't have any. Why don't you ask the Konoha Kid?"

"Oh what was that?" Neji asked trying to get around Tamaki but Naruto held him back.

"Hikaru you are betting unusually mean." Kaoru said.

"He's the one that blew it out of apportion. I was only joking."

"Well I didn't think it was funny." Neji growled.

"I'm sure." Hikaru said rolling his eyes. He turned to put up more ornaments.

"You don't have to act like a dick just because I don't like you." Neji snapped.

Hikaru snapped. "It's has nothing to do with that Neji. Unless you want to make it like that."

"Ok you guys, that's enough." Tamaki said. "Let's take a deep breath and let it all out."

"Oh I'll let it out all right." Hikaru said. "You know what Neji…sometimes I wish I never meet you!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped.

The grandfather clock in the hall struck twelve o'clock. It was all quiet before Hikaru let out a breath. He looked at Neji who was staring back at him. His eyes were narrowed before he turned and left slamming the door behind him. Hinata and Haruhi followed him.

"Hikaru…"Kaoru started but Hikaru left as well to his room. What a way to start Christmas.

XXX

The twins woke up to someone jumping on their bed. "Wake up, wake up! It's time to wake up!"

They opened their eyes look at Satoshi jumping on the bed. "Come on! Brother told me to wake you up and get you downstairs with the rest of the host."

"Fine." Kaoru said with a sigh. "Just go already."

Satoshi smiled climbing off the bed and left their room. The twins slowly sat up with a stretch. Hikaru sighed to himself. "I have to say sorry." Hikaru said.

"Well duh." Kaoru said with an eye roll. "You were an asshole for no reason."

Hikaru sat up turning to pick up his phone. He flipped it open going through his contact for Neji's number he couldn't see it. "Um…did I delete his number in the heat of the moment?"

Kaoru sat up. "I don't think so." Kaoru said with a yawn. He picked up his phone to look for Neji's number but when he came to the N's he couldn't find it. "Hm…I don't see it either."

They looked at each other before Hikaru shrugged. "Whatever, I'll call Haruhi to get it back."

He pressed for Haruhi. It rung before Haruhi answered it. "Hello?" Haruhi asked.

"Hey Haruhi its Hikaru."

"Hey." She said. "What are you guys doing calling? We are meeting down stairs right?" She asked.

"We are. We just-"

"No, no. You just." Kaoru said.

Hikaru sighed. "I just…want to get Neji's number so I can say sorry to him. It'll be better to say it on the phone then in person."

"Who?" She asked.

"Neji." Hikaru repeated.

"Who is that?"

Hikaru looked at his phone before putting it back to his ear. "You know. Neji. Beautiful long brown hair and big lavender eyes. Dating Tamaki, from Konoha, our best friend, any of this ringing a bell."

"Uh no." Haruhi said. "None of it."

Hikaru blinked before he heard Haruhi sigh. "Look. Hikaru try to fully wake up and get down stairs on time."

She hung up and Hikaru looked at his phone. Kaoru looked at him. "What's up?"

"I don't know." Hikaru said. "She acted like she didn't know him."

Kaoru blinked. "That's weird."

"Yeah." Hikaru looked at him before they got up and ready for the day

XXX

The twins headed down stairs to the lobby. The other host were there but Neji "Where is Neji?" Hikaru asked.

"And Satoshi and Yasuchika. I thought this was a host meeting." Kaoru said.

"What would they be doing here?" Shiro asked looking at the twins. This is only a club meeting.

Hunny giggled. "They went skiing with our parents." Hunny said with a smile.

Hikaru blinked. "But why would they do that? They are a part of the host club too."

Shiro gave them a look. "Uh…no they aren't." Shiro said.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "Uh yeah they are. And where is Neji? He's so late."

"Who?" Shiro asked.

They looked at him before Hikaru sighed. "Come on. Haruhi already played this game."

"What game?" Shiro asked. "Who is Neji?"

"You know. Neji. Long brown hair, lavender eyes, pale skin, about this tall." Hikaru said holding out his hand to his shoulder.

Shiro gave them a look. "You guys are weird.

The twins looked at each other before going to Tamaki. "Tamaki you know who Neji is right?"

"Who?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru crossed his arms. "Ok. This isn't funny anymore." He said with a sigh.

"You seem to be the only one who keeps bringing this Neji up." Kyoya said.

"Come on." Kaoru said. "How can you guys not know who he is. I mean Tamaki, you are dating him."

Tamaki spit out his tea. "W-what! Dating…a boy?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were speechless. Everyone was really acting like they didn't know who Neji was. Haruhi put her hands on their heads. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah." Kaoru said. "You guys are the ones that are acting strange."

"Ok. So what about the Konoha Kids, meeting Walt Disney, bringing your mom back, none of this rings a bell?"

Tamaki gave them a sad look. "My mom isn't back." Tamaki said.

They looked at each other shocked. They got close to each other. "Something is up."

"You can say that again."

They turned to look at Sato. He was dressed in all white. They looked around to see the others were frozen in place. "Dude what is going on?"

"Yeah Sato what gives." Kaoru said.

"Oh no." Sato said waving his hand. "I'm not that Sato. I'm your Christmas Sprite."

"My Christmas what?" They asked at the same time.

"Your Christmas Sprite! I watch over you guys during Christmas time and granted your Christmas wish."

"My what?" Hikaru asked.

"Your Christmas wish. You know. You said you wished you never meet Neji and I made I happen."

"You did what!" They both yelled.

"You don't have to thank me." He waved his hand. "Just doing what I do best."

"B-but I didn't mean that." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. He didn't." Kaoru said.

Sato shrugged. "Hey you said wish and I just did what I do best."

"Then undo it."

"Sorry I can't."

"WHY NOT!" They yelled.

"Because you guys only get one wish. I can't wish it to change."

"But that was his wish. What about my wish?" Kaoru asked.

"Nope. One Spirit one wish. And since I'm both of your guys spirit, only one wish. To make it fair."

"Is there a way we can undo it?"

Sato rubbed his chin. "Sure." He said with a smile. "You got to get Neji and Tamaki to kiss by the end of Christmas."

"What? How are we supposed to do that." Hikaru said.

"And we don't even know where he is." Kaoru said.

"Now, now." Sato said with a chuckle. "Just go with the flow. And you have till midnight." He gave them a wink before he was gone.

"Who is Neji?" Tamaki asked.

They turned to him. "Do you know his last name?"

"Hyuga." Hikaru said.

"I think the Hyuga family is here as well. Maybe you overheard them say something about this Neji" Kyoya said. He rubbed his chin. "Though I've never heard of him."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "Do you think it's possible that Neji is here with his uncle and cousin?"

"I don't know. What does that mean about his dad?" Kaoru asked.

They turned to the other host that were looking at him. "Hey do you guys happen to know where Hinata is?"

"She asked me if she wanted to meet up later." Haruhi said.

Tamaki smirked. "Is it possible that you two have a crush on her. Or maybe vice versa."

"Uh…sure." Kaoru said. "I do."

Hikaru gave him a look before Tamaki clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh sweet winter love. We should help you find what you are looking for!"

"What are you doing?" Hikaru asked in Kaoru's ear.

"In this life Neji isn't a round so the center of our attention should be on Haruhi remember." Kaoru said under his breath.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi who had Tamaki's full un divided attention. "And that means Tamaki likes Haruhi."

Kaoru looked at him before looking at Tamaki. He then looked back at his brother. "This means we have to not only get Neji and Tamaki together but Haruhi and Kyoya."

Hikaru looked at him as an idea crossed his mind. "Yeah." He said.

Kaoru stared at him. "Don't let your feelings get in the way." Kaoru said. "Neji and Tamaki need to be together so we can go back to the way things were."

Hikaru nodded. "Right."

XXX

The host peaked around the corner. "Kyoya said this is Hinata's room." Tamaki said.

"Oh yeah?" Hikaru asked trying to sound interested.

"Ok. Let's go! Operation Get Together starts now!" Tamaki said.

The twins looked at each other before nodding. They went over to the door and knocked. "What if he isn't there?" Hikaru asked.

Before Kaoru could answer the door opened and there stood Neji. He was wearing black pants and a white turtle neck. The twins had to contain themselves. It just felt so good to see him. "Yes?"

"Oh you must be Hinata's sister. Hanabi! Is Hinata here?" Tamaki asked.

Neji cocked his head to the side with a chuckle. "Well…I'm not Hinata's sister, I'm not even a girl." Neji pointed out with a half-smile. "I'm her cousin Neji?"

"Oh your Neji!" The twins said trying to laugh off the look the host were giving him.

"Do you know when Hinata will be back?" Haruhi asked.

"Soon. She just went to explore." Neji said. "You can come in and wait."

"That will be perfect!" Tamaki said ushering them all in. Neji closed the door behind them before sitting down on an arm chair.

"Are you guys friends of her?"

"No. But our friend here has a crush on Hinata." Tamaki said patting Kaoru on the back.

"You guys go to the same school then? That's cool." Neji said.

"What school do you go to?" Haruhi asked.

Neji cleared his throat. "Um…Konoha High."

The twins could hear the others suck in their breath in fear. "Oh…yeah?" Tamaki asked.

Neji looked like he was uncomfortable with the way they were looking at him. "I would of never guess since you were here." Tamaki pointed out.

The twins faced palmed at Tamaki's stupidity.

"My uncle invited me to join them." Neji said.

"But what about your parents?" Haruhi asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"My father recently died of cancer…and my mother is on her honeymoon with her new husband..." Neji said.

"Your mom?" The twins found themselves asking. In this life his mother was in his life. "Do you know your step dad?"

"Yes." Neji said with a sigh. "He used to be my dad's best friend."

"Kidomaru!" The twins snapped.

They looked at him. Neji blinked. "Y-you know him?"

"Uh…no…" Kaoru said.

"It…just came to me." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. He's my new…dad."

Hikaru watched as Neji tighten his fist as his back turned to them. The door opened and they turned to Hinata. "Hello?"

"Hinata!" Tamaki said happily.

Hinata blushed. "T-Tamaki." She went a bright pink before falling back.

"Hinata!" They yelled shocked.

"Yeah." They turned to Neji. "She does that." He stood up and headed to his room.

The twins looked at each other before helping Hinata up. "What the heck happen?" Shiro asked.

Tamaki stood up. "Such a shame." Tamaki said as he put his hand threw his bangs. "It would seem my charm has strike a young girls heart again."

"What about Naruto?" Hikaru asked.

"I doubt he would be here with us." Kaoru pointed out.

They put Hinata on the couch before Neji came back out putting on a coat. "What do we do about her?" Hikaru asked.

"Letter rest, I guess I don't know." He began to leave but Kaoru got in the way.

"Where are you going?"

Neji stared at him. "I didn't know I had to ask you about where I was going?"

Kaoru was taken back. Neji sounded so harsh. Kaoru moved out the way and Neji left slamming the door behind him.

"I think she's waking up." Tamaki said.

At the sound of a throat clearing they turned to see Hiashi and Hanabi. He glared at them all crowding his daughter. Tamaki jumped up shaking his head. "S-sir! Um…it's not what you think. We came here to see Hinata but sh-she fainted."

"Again?" Hanabi asked. "Wait? You must be Tamaki!"

Tamaki smiled. "Why yes my deer princess…and you are-"

"Where is Neji?" Hiashi asked.

Tamaki straighten up. "He…left."

"He seemed upset." Kaoru pointed out.

Hiashi stared at them before sighing. "That boy."

"I'll call him ungrateful." Hanabi said. "We let him spend the holiday with us, doesn't even give me a present, and then leaves on Christmas day. What a brat?"

"Hanabi." Hiashi warned.

"Well we should…go." Tamaki said.

He ushered them all out before poking his head back in. "Please wish Hinata well for us!" He said before closing the door.

"It sounds like Neji isn't having fun." Haruhi said.

"And on Christmas!" Hunny said.

Tamaki rubbed his chin before pounding his fist. "We will have to put our love mission on hold. We have more important things to do."

"Oh?" The twins asked.

Tamaki nodded. "We have to make this a great Christmas for Neji!"

The twins smiled. This would work.

XXX

They found Neji in the lobby sipping hot chocolate. "Merry Christmas!" Tamaki and the twins yelled almost scaring him half to death. He split some of his hot chocolate and glared at them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Wishing you a Merry Christmas." Tamaki said. "Would you like to come sing-"

"No." Neji stood up and leaving letting Tamaki stay frozen.

Hunny jumped and put his arms around Neji's neck. "Come on Ne-chan! Play with us."

"I rather not." Neji said. He put down his hot chocolate before turning Hunny around so he could be in front of him. "I'm not one to sing."

"But you can't spend Christmas alone!" Hunny said with big puppy dog eyes. Tamaki was doing the same in the back ground. The twins smiled. No one could resist Tamaki's and Hunny's puppy dog eyes.

Neji stared at Hunny then Tamaki before sighing. "Fine."

Hunny grabbed onto him tightly. "Yay!"

Neji let Tamaki go before looking at the host. "You all go to the same school?"

"Yep!" Tamaki said. "We are the host club!"

"Host club?" He blinked before shaking his head. "I guess that's what it's like in a private school."

"You don't have it at Konoha High?" Hunny asked.

Neji shook his head. "No. We don't have money for it."

"That's fine." Tamaki said. "So shall we go have some fun."

"Yeah!" Hunny yelled happily.

They felt the ski lounge towards the town. Tamaki went over the songs they would sing. "Oh and then we can go skiing and ice skating and drink hot chocolate." Tamaki said.

Most of them agreed. Neji was rather quiet the walk there. "Can we…go ice skating first?" Neji asked.

"Sure." Tamaki said turning them to the direction of the ice skating rink. It was crowded some with other people when they got there. They bought their skates before finding a spot to put them on.

"Ne-chan!" Hunny said sitting on his lap. "Do you know how to ice skate?"

"Yeah." Neji said. "My father use to take me when I was younger."

"Aren't you two going to skate as well?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah." Hikaru said.

"We just got the wrong size so we have to trade it in." Kaoru said.

The others started to skate and the twins turned to where Neji had set down his jacket. They went in pulling out the money he did have. "Wow he spent half of his money on the skates." Hikaru said.

"Shut up and taking it." Kaoru said. "This way Tamaki, being the good guy he is will have offer to pay for Neji. Then they will fall madly in love."

"I don't know about madly in love but whatever." Hikaru said. He pocketed the money before they put on their skates on and joined the other.

"What else can we do?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru rubbed his chin. "Oh! We can let them sing together." Hikaru said. He sighed. "Man this is depressing. Getting together the boy I like with someone else."

"You want him back in our life right?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah." Hikaru said with a sigh.

"Then think of it that way." Kaoru with a sigh. "Come on. Let's skate."

XXX

They skated for a while before it seemed like most of the family were leaving. Tamaki looked at the time. "Whoa! Look at the time. We better go to the park."

"We are singing at the park?" Neji asked.

"Yep." Tamaki said. "It's only going to be our family's there."

Neji nodded before they skated off the ice and took off our skates. They headed to the park but Neji stopped reaching into his pockets. He started to check all of his pockets. "M-my money is gone."

They stopped to look at him. "What?" Haruhi asked.

"I think someone stole my money." He said.

"Oh no." Hunny said.

"What kind of world is this?" Tamaki asked. "Where you can't even skate without getting robbed?" He shook his head before looking at Neji. He grabbed his hands. "It's going to be ok. If we need anything that cost money I'll buy you it."

"You don't have to do that." Neji said. He had a small blush on his face.

"Oh but I do! It was my idea to come ice skating. It's only right that I do this for you."

Neji opened his mouth to protest but the twins stood on either side of him. "Don't bother protesting."

"Yeah. There's no stopping him."

Neji sighed before nodding. "Ok."

Tamaki smiled before he put an arm around Neji and they headed to the park.

XXX

Tamaki had Santa outfits. "Tamaki I think you are missing an outfit." Haruhi pointed out.

Tamaki gasped. "I don't have one for Neji!"

"Oh it's fine." Neji said. "I should be heading back to the lounge anyway. Hiashi might be worried."

"No!" Tamaki said.

"…What?"

Tamaki took some red and white cloth and a sewing needle. He went to work, causing smoke to come from his work. "Done!"

He turned around holding out a red dress with white fluffy ends. It had long sleeves with a matching Santa hat and boots.

Neji's eye twitched and Haruhi sweat drop. "Tamaki…Neji isn't a girl."

Tamaki blinked before looking at what he made. "AH! I forgot!" He fell to his knees but the twins took it from him. "It's no use. Here!" They handed it to Neji. "Get changed."

"I'm not wearing a dress!" Neji snapped but the twins pushed him in the back.

"No arguing." They went in the back with him and changed his clothes.

"Get off of me!"

"Hold still!"

"Stop squirming!"

They pushed him back out and he stumbled. He blushed as they looked at him. He pulled at the end of the dress. It stopped a few inches above his knees.

"I'm not going out there." Neji said.

"Come on. We are up!" Tamaki said. "We must impress!"

He started to push Neji towards the stage but Neji grabbed onto the door frame keeping him planted. "No."

"What's wrong Ne-chan! You don't look bad in a dress."

"That's not the point." Neji said.

Something came to the twins and they went to Tamaki's ear whispering to him. "I think he has stage fright." They said.

Tamaki stopped pushing Neji. Neji stood on his feet before backing up. Tamaki turned to him. "Are you afraid to go on stage?" Tamaki asked.

Neji blushed before playing with his fingers. "I…I can't go out there."

Tamaki put his hands on Neji's shoulder. "Hey you don't have to be scared. I'll be out there with you. We all will be out there with you. We won't make you look bad."

"That's…not the point."

Tamaki grabbed his hands. "Neji. I'm have this feeling that you can sing. And it should be a Christmas gift to all of these people. Don't you want to give them that gift of your voice."

"Not really."

"Come on." Tamaki gave his hand a squeeze. "It'll be fun."

He smiled at Neji who stared back. He sighed before nodding. "Ok."

Tamaki smiled. "Alright. So shall we!"

"Yeah!"

Tamaki grabbed Neji hand and lead him out on stage with the others.

XXX

Their performance went well and it had given them a bigger crowd the more they sung. Neji was having fun and the twins could tell. They all headed back to the ski lounge where people told them how great they had performed.

"This was fun." Neji said. "Thanks for taking me out."

"It's our pleasure." The host said.

It was getting late and Hikaru looked at the time. "It's getting late. Tamaki! You should walk Neji to his room. A lot of crazy people here."

"Sure." Tamaki said. He walked off with Neji. The twins waited a while before they followed them. Hikaru and Kaoru looked around the corner to see Tamaki and Neji talking. They seemed to be getting a long but time was running out. "Midnight is in a few minutes." Hikaru pointed out.

"I know." Kaoru said. "Just give it a few more minutes. They will kiss."

They got closer to listen in.

"I really had fun today."

"I'm glad." Tamaki said. "I hope you remember us."

Neji blushed. "I couldn't forget you guys. I haven't been this happy since my father died."

"I'm sorry that happened." Tamaki said with a frown.

"It's ok. You know Tamaki, you make everything easier to say." Neji said pushing his hair behind his ear.

Tamaki smiled. "I have that effect on people." Tamaki said with a shrug.

"It's so different without him. I just…I want to leave home so bad…but I can't. I have nowhere to go that they can't find me."

"Don't you love your mom?"

Neji sighed rubbing his arm. "At one point I'm sure it was possible for me to…but when I was born she left a few months after that leaving me with my dad. She married him for money and when they got married my grandfather cut my dad off. So after I was born she didn't need me or him anymore. She only hopes to get something out of this trip. Maybe I can reconnect with this side of the family to get…something." He shook his head. "But…I don't want to do that. To Hiashi or his family…I want to be a part of their family."

They stopped walking and Tamaki pulled out a pen and took Neji's hand. He wrote down his address. "Here, if you ever need to talk this is my number. And if you happen to ever be in Bunkyo this is my address."

"I doubt I'll ever be in Bunkyo." Neji said shaking his head. "But thank you."

Tamaki smiled before leaning in. "This is it!" The twins said.

They watched as the Tamaki moved in but instead of a kiss they hugged each other. The clock struck twelve. "NO!" The twins said getting out of their hiding place.

Tamaki and Neji looked at him. "Hikaru, Kaoru what are you doing?"

"Why didn't you guys kiss?!" They both asked.

Neji blushed and Tamaki looked at them. "K-kiss? Why would we do that?"

"I have a boyfriend, already." Neji said.

"What!" The twins yelled.

"Guys why are you so upset?" Tamaki asked. He looked at the clock. "It's already midnight, we should go to sleep."

"I think it's safe for me to walk now." Neji said off handedly.

They looked at him and he rubbed the back of his head before he left with Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru leaned against the wall. "It didn't work."

"They didn't kiss."

They looked at each other. Not only were they going to lose Neji but the host club would break up in a year. They frowned going to their room to sleep.

XXX

Someone jumping on their stomach made them wake up suddenly. "Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

"Satoshi." They groaned. "Go away."

"Come on! Wake up. The host are waiting." Satoshi said jumping off their bed.

"You aren't a host." Kaoru said rolling over.

"And Christmas was yesterday." Hikaru said rolling over again.

"But I am a host." Satoshi said. "And today is Christmas. What are you guys talking about. Come on! Everyone is waiting for us, even Neji. Besides it's time to face fact and tell him sorry for what you said."

Satoshi pulled the covers off as the twins sat up. "What did you say?"

"I said it's Christmas."

"After that." Kaoru said.

"I'm a host and-"

"Neji is mad at us." Hikaru said. "Neji is mad at us!" He yelled out.

The twins looked at each other before rushing out of their bed and running down to Tamaki's room. The twins opened the door and saw Yuzuru and Anna-Sophia sitting on the couch. Tamaki poked his head out of his room with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Guys what are you doing?"

"Where's Neji?" Hikaru asked

"You're here?" Kaoru asked looking at Anna-Sophia.

"Are you guys ok?" Tamaki asked.

"Where is Neji?" Hikaru asked.

"I think in his room. Or maybe down by the Christmas tree." Tamaki said with a shrug.

The twins ran off again and down the stairs to where the tree was. Neji was there handing a present to Mori.

"Neji!" They both yelled.

He turned to them just as they jumped and hugging him on both sides. "W-what are you two doing?"

"It worked! Oh Neji!" Kaoru said holding him tighter.

"What worked?" Naruto asked from his seat.

The twins looked at him. They let Neji go. "You're here too!"

"Well yeah Hinata invited me." Naruto said.

"Of course she did." Kaoru said.

"Because you guys are dating." Hikaru said.

"Are you two ok?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes." They said. Hikaru let out a sigh before looking at Neji. "Neji…I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I shouldn't of done that."

Neji smiled down at his feet. "It's ok. I forgive you. I arguing with you back when I shouldn't let my mind run so wild." He looked up at Hikaru before turning to the tree. "Well come on, we have presents to open."

They all started to pick up presents that were under the tree. Kaoru turned to his brother. "Wait. How is everything back to normal? Neji and Tamaki didn't kiss at midnight."

"But you did start their relationship."

They turned to Sato who was twirling a candy cane on his finger. "But they didn't kiss?" Hikaru said.

"Well I never really said they had to."

"Yes you did." Kaoru said.

"Oh…well what I meant was that you two had to get them closer together. And you did. Just by them hugging their relationship kicked off from there. Either way you got them together. That's all that matters?" He smiled at them before putting his arms around them. "And remember, try to watch what you say?"

With a wink he was gone and everyone was moving again. "Guys come on. We have to go ice skating." Hunny said holding up his skates.

"Ice skating?" Naruto asked. "I don't know how?"

"It's fine." Neji said. "I'm sure Hinata can help you learn."

Hinata blushed. "N-Neji."

Neji laughed before grabbing the twins hands. "Come on guys. Unless you are too rich to."

"Don't start." Kaoru said making Neji laugh.


	4. Christmas Memories

Summary: After a bad accident Hikaru loses his memory and Neji finds him dealing with not only his friends but his boyfriend not know about their relationship

Rating: MA

A/N: Some of the dialog isn't mine. But the story is but the characters aren't. What a mix. Plus this is the first story that isn't Tamaki and Neji.

Neji pulled the calendar page off looking at the date. It was December 23 and Christmas was right around the corner but he wasn't looking forward to it. To him Christmas wasn't just a holiday that meant putting up and decorating a tree, eating sweets and candy canes, and telling silly Christmas stories of a fat man in all red that broke into kid's houses to leave them with presents.

To Neji it was more. To him it was his anniversary with the one man that he loved more in his life than anyone Neji had ever meet. Hikaru Hitachiin. He had met Hikaru on Christmas and on the following Christmas they shared their first kiss. From there on they began to date for three years. Even if nobody knew they had been together at all.

To others they were just best friends and roommates. They both were not ready to come out to their friends and family and whenever their friends or family came along Neji would stay in the guest bed room as if it was his own room.

Christmas was supposed to be more to him than anything but for right now he wanted nothing more than to skip over the date and not deal with the emotional roller coaster that he had to go through this year.

Six weeks ago Hikaru got into a car accident and had lost a great portion of his memory. All that was lost forever and without a surgery that could recover them there was no way he would ever get them back. Hikaru had the chance to get his memory back but the only thin stopping him was this new Hikaru. This Hikaru wanted to stay.

An arm went around his shoulder and he looked at Hikaru's twin brother. Kaoru smiled at him. "Hey why are you just looking at the calendar? We all know what the day is." Kaoru said.

"I know…I just wanted to change it." Neji said throwing the old date in the trash. Kaoru lead him to the living room where their friends were staying. Hikaru was sitting and talking with Haruhi, something that made Neji's eye narrow.

It wasn't like he didn't like Haruhi. She was nice and fun; just an all around wonder to be around, but he knew at one point Hikaru and Haruhi had dated. And this Hikaru could still have feelings for her. Neji stared at Hikaru lost in thought.

"You know what you were telling me earlier, Kaoru? About that man who fell in love with another woman other than his wife after he lost his memory?" Neji asked looking at Kaoru who leaned against the window of the hotel room. They were all staying on the top floor. It had five rooms that shared a living room and kitchen. Their families in other rooms below them. Tamaki had pushed Neji to join in even if the thought of being around this Hikaru made his heart ache. "How did that turn out?"

Kaoru rubbed his chin. "I think in the end he stayed with the other women."

Neji looked out the window; watching the snow falling around the city. "But why do you think that? He chose her over his wife?"

Kaoru shrugged. "Sometimes people choose the 'present' over their memories of the past. A way to start over I guess. I'm really not sure." He grabbed Neji's shoulder. "But if you are worried about Hikaru picking a new best friend over you I doubt it. You guys are great together…"He shrugged again before walking off. Neji sat by the window watching the others interact. He turned to the window with a sigh.

Did it really matter if Hikaru got his memory back? He still got along with everyone just as well as he did before…except for him. It was just their relationship that was different because of the accident. Every else was the same as before.

More importantly he was sure that Haruhi still had feelings for Hikaru and this Hikaru could love Haruhi. Hikaru's partner was the only thing that would change. Neji looked down at his hands. He was sure that they would do well together. Maybe Hikaru was better off like this.

"The eggnog is ready." Renge said coming from the kitchen. She was carrying a tray of eggnog. The others stood up to get some but Neji didn't move.

"Hey Neji, are you coming to get some?" Kaoru asked him.

Neji looked at him before looking at his one true love. Hikaru was drinking eggnog with Haruhi and Tamaki laughing and smiling. He looked happy like he was with him. He was happy without him. "Yeah…I'm coming."

He stood up and headed over to Renge getting some eggnog.

XXX

Hikaru laid down in bed, his brother lying down next to him. Kaoru was asleep but Hikaru couldn't get his mind off of what had happen he first woke up after the accident.

"_I'm so glad you are ok." Kaoru said grabbing his hands._

_Hikaru stared at him. This guy had his face. He looked just like him. He was still trying to get it in his mind that this was his twin brother. He looked around the room still thinking about what all these people were telling him. He had got in a bad car accident and lost his memory, and seeing their faces and seeing that nothing clicked he felt lost._

"_Hikaru!"_

_Hikaru looked at the door as it opened. He stared at a boy that came in panting. Hikaru felt his heart beat hard against his chest. He felt uneasy with this boy._

"_Neji you made it." Kaoru said. _

_Hikaru looked at his brother then back at Neji who moved to his bed. Something about him made his heart hurt. Neji stared at him with wide eyes. "Y-you're hurt."_

_He reached to touch Hikaru but he jumped back from the hand. Neji pulled back. "It's all right Neji." Kaoru said. "It's not that bad. It's just a broken arm and a minor head injury...except for his memory…"_

_Hikaru could see the hurt in Neji's eyes as he stepped back. "Oh…"_

"_Hikaru." Tamaki said stepping up, putting his hand son Neji's shoulders. "This is your best friend and roommate Neji. You two get along perfectly." Tamaki said smiling._

_The smile was too bright and it annoyed Hikaru some. He could tell Tamaki was a dramatic guy. He looked back at Neji. "….Friends…? Honestly…?"_

"_Ah…yeah."_

_Hikaru blinked. Something about this guy…was just weird. He didn't know what it was but something about him made his heart feel weird. Why was this guy doing this to him? Was this really his best friend?_

"_Anyway, like I said. I'm your twin brother. I'm the oldest so you can call me your big brother and you do everything I say!" Kaoru said giving him a thumbs up._

_Hikaru turned his eyes on him. "I don't believe you."_

_Kaoru froze. "W-why…I wouldn't lie to you."_

"_I don't believe you." Hikaru eyes narrowed._

_The others continued to talk to him but Neji was silent. Just having him in the room distracted him from the others. "Am I going to get my memory back?" Hikaru asked._

"_Alone no." Kyoya said. "But there is a treatment you can get to fix it."_

_Hikaru nodded. He stayed in the hospital they all visited him. Kaoru would always come with Neji who seem to just sit and be quiet staring at him. On the day that it was time for him to get out of the hospital to go to America to be near the hospital that would do the surgery he thought it was time to say it._

"_I want to stay with you…Kaoru."_

_Neji and Kaoru looked at him. "Uh…what?" Kaoru asked._

"_Can I stay with you?" Hikaru asked._

_Neji blinked. "Why?" Neji asked._

"_Yeah I mean after you get your memory back you will go back with Neji." Kaoru said. "Don't you think moving will be a hassle?" He laughed._

"_I…I don't want the surgery."_

_Neji gasped and Kaoru stepped forward. "You don't know what you are talking about. Yes you do."_

"_I don't." Hikaru said._

"_W-why?" Neji asked._

_Hikaru turned to look at him. He was tired of Neji being here. He was sick of seeing him. Even if everyone told him Neji was his best friend, he made him feel uneasy. He didn't like being around him and he couldn't understand how they could be friends._

"_Because I don't want to be around you Neji-kun."_

Hikaru turned over tying to sleep. Everything he tried he could see the utter look of sadness in Neji's eyes and for some reason it bothered him. When he thought about it his hear hurt more than ever and ever since he had arrived in America with his brother and friends for the Christmas holiday he could just see that every time he caught Neji looking at him he looked sadder as days went.

He took his brothers advice and decided to think about getting the surgery. So he did. He was thinking about it and he was sure that he wasn't going to get it but just thinking about Neji made his heart hurt. He sat up and got out of bed. He needed to think.

Walking out of the bed room he headed to the kitchen when he saw a light coming from the living room. He headed towards it to see there was a fire in the fire place. As Hikaru got closer he could see someone was sitting in front of the fire.

He took a step closer and at the sound of the floor creaking they turned around. His eyes meet Neji's in a surprise stair. "…Hey." Hikaru said.

"Hi." Neji said.

Hikaru rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know what to say. He looked all around the room before his eyes landed back at Neji who was just looking at him. He had to ask. "Are we really friends?"

Neji looked at him before looking back at the fire. "What makes you ask?"

Hikaru sighed putting his hand down. "It doesn't feel that way to me. I don't think I…like you very much."

Hikaru couldn't see Neji's face but he could tell he was sad. Neji stood up suddenly making Hikaru jump back. He picked up the fire poker and started to put out the fire. He put it back before walking past Hikaru. "I won't come near you again." Neji said as he past.

Hikaru blinked before turning to Neji but only heard his bed room door closed. Hikaru looked at the door before feeling something roll down his cheek. He put his hand up and felt a tear. Why was he crying? He tighten his fist before going back to his room. He shut the door before getting back in bed.

"Where did you go?" Kaoru asked. He sounded like he was half awake.

Hikaru didn't answer. He turned around ignoring him. How was it possible that he could dislike someone that was supposed to be his friend? Neji truly believed them to be friends but maybe Hikaru had being lying to him. Maybe he really did dislike Neji behind the surface and he didn't want Neji to know. But why would he do that?

He closed his eyes trying to get to sleep.

XXX

Hikaru woke up later than the others. He got up and headed to the kitchen and could hear them all eating and laughing. As soon as he stepped in someone laughed and he stopped. He looked to see whose beautiful laugh this was and could only see that it was Neji laughing at something Tamaki was doing.

He took a step back trying to put it all together. How could someone he hated so much have such a beautiful laugh, a beautiful smile. He stepped on Antoinette's tail and the dog yelped turning around and biting his leg.

"Yeow!" He yelled getting their attention.

"Antoinette!" Tamaki snapped.

"Hikaru are you ok?" Neji asked standing up.

Kyoya and Kaoru went to him looking at his leg. They helped him to a chair and Kyoya wrapped his bit mark while Tamaki begged for his forgiveness.

"It's fine." Hikaru said.

"And it's not a bad bite." Hikaru said. "It'll be ok."

"What a way to start the morning." Hunny said with a smile.

XXX

They all decided to go out and play in the new snow. Kaoru and Neji were building a snow man. "You know…" Kaoru said, "With the type of memory loss Hikaru has many seem to be more distant than they were before, because you're perceiving what you never really noticed originally. Take Renge and Hikaru. They really don't know each other and even though they have meet before they weren't really close. So they are naturally moving towards the same distance they had between them before. It's like that with him and everyone else, too."

Neji stopped his hands from moving over the snow. It wasn't like that with him and Hikaru. They were moving apart while everyone else relationship was going back to normal. "Is it always like that Dr. Kaoru?"

Kaoru laughed. "I'm no doctor, it's just Renge has a big library book and while she's out shopping I'm reading. Anyway it's not always like that with everyone. There are cases where the people are different inside after losing their memories. Like the guy and his wife. It came down to his old memories and his new feelings."

"I guess that Hikaru and me." Neji said with a sigh.

Kaoru looked around the snowman at Neji. "You just need to hang out with him more. You guys will get back to the way you were soon."

Neji looked at him before standing up. "Right…"

XXX

Hikaru dodged a snowball that Tamaki had thrown at him and he got down to make one when he noticed Neji and Kaoru. They were talking and making a snowman. He blinked looking at them wondering what they were talking about.

When they put the head on Kaoru jumped up happily before putting his arm around Neji hugging him who hugged him back. Hikaru dropped the snow ball in his hand. Seeing that sent a new anger through him. The thought of someone holding Neji made him angry. He started to head to them but a snowball hit him in the face.

He turned to look at Tamaki who was laughing jumping around like a rabbit. Hikaru narrowed his eyes and picked up more snow and hitting Tamaki in the face making him fall. He looked back at Neji and Kaoru who were putting the face of the snowman now. The two of them together made him mad.

The rest of the snow ball fight he continued to watch Neji make a snow family with his twin. They made a wife and kid and was now working on a dog. Hikaru couldn't keep his eyes off of Neji. His mind was on him too much and he continued to look at him. Something had to be wrong with him.

Soon they all decided to go get some hot chocolate at a local café shop. "So Hikaru."

Hikaru turned to Tamaki who was brushing snow out of his hair. "Are you going to get the treatment to get your memory back? Your brother told me you weren't sure."

Hikaru looked at him before looking forward. He wondered what he would be like once he was cured. If his memory would return would these feelings he had towards Neji go. Could he understand why he felt so weird around him? "Yes. I am. I plan to get it after the Christmas."

Tamaki smiled at him. "Don't be hasty." Haruhi said. "There is no hurry."

Hikaru laughed. If only she knew how much he wanted these feelings to be gone. "I got ya. You know Haruhi you really make me feel calm. I must have always wanted to be around you." He put his hands behind his head and looked at Neji. He wished he could feel this way around Neji. He was tired of feeling this uneasy feeling with Neji.

XXX

They all went inside and got a booth for all of them. Hunny sat on Mori's lap as the waiter gave them all hot chocolate and Hikaru told them that he was going to get the treatment.

Kaoru let out a breath. "Thank goodness. I thought you were never going to do it."

"To our memories." Tamaki said. "Let them be forever ours!"

"Cheers." They all said.

Neji held is hot chocolate up a little before seeing how close Haruhi and Hikaru were. He looked down into his drink. They were better together. Hikaru couldn't stand him anymore and even if his memories were back his feelings he felt for Neji at this moment would still be there.

He put his hot chocolate down on the table with a sigh. He wasn't thirst anymore. The others enjoyed their hot chocolate before they walked back to the hotel. Neji was walking slower than the others. "Neji-kun, can I ask you something?"

Neji looked up at Hikaru who slowed down to look at him. Neji blinked looking at him. "If you stop calling me Neji-kun then yeah…what is it?" He didn't like Hikaru adding the Kun to his name. He hadn't done that since the first time they meet.

"Are you and Kaoru close?" Hikaru asked.

Neji stared at him before looking at Kaoru. "Yeah…he's a great friend. He's how we meet actually. I knew him when we went to school together and at a Christmas party we…meet."

Neji looked away. Why was he asking him that? What was he doing to him? Making sure he at least someone around to make sure him leaving him for Haruhi would crush him too much. "Do you…have someone to love?" Hikaru asked.

Neji stopped washing his sweater looking down at him. "Why are you asking me this now?"

"I want to know. Do you?"

"Yes I do." Neji said looking at his feet. He used to have someone to love anyway. "The others are waiting you should-"

"Wouldn't friends talk about this?" Hikaru asked. "Or are we really not friends?"

Neji looked at him. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why are you doing this to me!?" Hikaru snapped.

Neji stared at him. He stared to walk fast but Hikaru grabbed his arm. "What about me? Do I love someone?"

'I love you Neji.'

Neji swallowed hard. Why was Hikaru doing this to him? "Yeah. You said you loved Haruhi." Neji said. He pulled his arm away from Hikaru and sped up to catch up with the others.

XXX

Hikaru laid in bed all by himself. Renge had invited Kaoru to stay in her room and he could only imagine what she was doing with him. He sat up thinking about what Neji said. He was in love with Haruhi? Haruhi? He didn't want to love her. She was nice and sweet but the thought of getting the feelings of being in love with made him toss and turn. He didn't love her. He loved Neji.

He sat up and opened the door to his room. Crossing the hall he knocked on Neji's door. He shared it with Haruhi. He waited before it opened and Haruhi stood there. "Hikaru. What are you doing?"

"Is Neji awake, I need to talk to him?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi moved aside and Hikaru looked to see Neji was sitting in bed. He was wearing pajamas. He stood up and followed Hikaru to his room. Hikaru moved into the room and Neji stayed by the door. "What is it?"

"I'm not getting the treatment." Hikaru said.

Neji looked at him. "W-why?" He asked. He felt like he was going to crumble. Hikaru was going to forget him. He felt like he was going to cry.

"I don't want to remember who was used to be." Hikaru said.

Neji stepped up to him. "Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

Before Neji could respond Hikaru grabbed him and put his arms around him kissing him. Before Neji could kiss back Hikaru threw him on his bed ripping his shirt in the process. "Hikaru!" Neji yelped.

Hikaru got between Neji's legs pushing his pajama shirt open. Neji blushed grabbing his wrist. "The old me doesn't have you. And I don't want to go back to that. So I'll do anything I can to make sure you will always be mine."

"W-what are you talking about Hikaru?" Neji asked looking at him.

Hikaru grabbed his face lifting his head. "I'm talking about raping you."

Neji's eyes widen and before he could say anything Hikaru was kissing him. His tongue slipping into his mouth and making him blush red. He put his hands on Hikaru shoulder and pushed him off some. "W-wait Hikaru. We are-"

Hikaru put his hand over his mouth. "I know what we are. Friends. But I don't want to be your friend." He moved his hand and took off Neji's shirt ripping off a strip of it before putting it over Neji's mouth. "And I won't let you reject me and I'll do everything I can to make you mine, no matter how cruel it may be."

Hikaru tied his hands behind his back before going down and pulling off Neji's pants. Neji looked down as Hikaru began to lick every inch of him. Moving lower and lower till he reached his erection. Neji moaned over the gag as Hikaru began to suck and lick him off.

"Ngh!" Neji moaned as Hikaru pushed him in deeper. He widen his legs turning his head to the side. It felt so good. He was melting under Hikaru. He couldn't last any longer. He curled his toes as his eyes widen as he came in Hikaru's mouth.

Hikaru sat up licking his fingers. Neji looked at him feeling his erection grow. "I'll understand if you hate me after this. But I won't stop."

Neji moaned. If only he knew. If only he knew how amazing this really felt. How he wanted it. Hikaru slipped his wet fingers into his entrance and Neji groaned. It had been so long since felt this good. Hikaru moved his fingers in and out of him. His fingers wiggling around stretching him. He pulled his fingers out.

"You've done this before?" Hikaru asked. He turned Neji to his knees pulling him closer. "Then I won't hold back."

Neji's eyes widen as Hikaru pushed into him full force. He clenched and unclenched his fist as Hikaru pushed in him before Hikaru began to thrust into him. Hikaru continued to thrust into him as he shivered and moaned behind the gag. Hikaru tighten the grip on his hips as he thrust harder. He shook his head before putting it into the sheets. He was close. Hikaru was hitting his prostate so hard. Just a little more.

"I don't love Haruhi. I love you." Hikaru said in his ear. With one long thrust Hikaru came into him. Neji came as well on the covers.

Neji laid there panting before Hikaru pulled out of him. Neji laid on the covers trying to catch his breath.

Hikaru began to untie his hands. "I won't say sorry." Hikaru said.

He untied Neji's gag before putting back on his pajama. He handed Neji his shirt putting it over his shoulder as Neji rubbed his wrist. "And I'm still not getting the treatment."

Neji pulled the shirt close around him. "Get the treatment Hikaru."

"I already said-"

"You didn't need to do this." Neji interrupted him.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"To go to such extreme lengths…because we are already lovers."

Hikaru gasped. "W-what? What did you say?"

"We are lovers."

Hikaru felt sick. "L-lovers…" He looked down at his hands. "Nobody told me…Why didn't anyone say anything!"

"Nobody knows." Neji said quietly. He looked at his hands. "We hadn't told anyone yet."

Hikaru sat down on the bed. He reached for Neji. "W-why didn't you say anything?"

Neji looked at him. "You said you didn't want to be around me." Tears started to collect in his eyes. "You left me alone and I thought you didn't want me anymore."

Hikaru hands were shaking. He and Neji were always together and yet he…"Neji…I'm so sorry. I…I did that…"

Neji looked at him before grabbing Kaoru's hands. "Just be with me now." Neji said.

Hikaru looked at him before he grabbed Neji's hands tightly and kissed him.

XXX

Neji woke up late. He felt soar all over and he rolled over to see that the bed was empty. He sat up rubbing his back when he heard the shower running. He looked towards it. Last night he and Hikaru had had sex together countless time. It was different than it used to. Hikaru was clumsy and not as bold. Neji stood up getting dressed in his pajama pants before going to the living room where the others were.

They didn't notice him till he sat on the couch. "Good Morning Neji. Merry Christmas!" Hunny said.

"Merry Christmas." Neji said.

Tamaki handed him a present and Neji gave him a smile before he started to open it when Kaoru opened the door. Renge was with him. "Merry Christmas!" Renge said with a smile. Kaoru was carrying a bag full of presents. Hikaru came out of his room dressed.

"Merry Christmas!" Kaoru said going over to him. He put his arm around him.

"Merry Christmas." Hikaru said back. He went over to Neji. "Merry Christmas Neji."

He leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"EH!" Kaoru and Tamaki said at once.

Neji blushed pulling away and covered his mouth with his hands.

"When did this happen?" Kaoru asked grabbing his brother's shoulder.

"Today is our fourth anniversary." Hikaru said.

"WHAT!" Tamaki yelled. "You didn't tell me?"

At once everyone was talking to them at the same time. "Is that why you are getting the treatment. To get your memories back?" Hunny asked. "Because you love Neji."

Neji blushed playing with his fingers but Hikaru laughed. "It has nothing to do with that. I don't have my memories now by…" He turned to Neji. "I love him as much as I would if I had my old memories."

Neji looked at him before smiling. With or without memories he knew for sure that Hikaru was his.


	5. Baby it's cold outside

Summary: Tamaki finds himself stuck at home with his tutor. What better way to pass the time then sing a little song or two.

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.

* * *

Tamaki sighed. This was what he hated about winter break. The school work that he would put off to the side for the last minute. His brother on the other hand had not only finished all his homework but since he had finished early he was able to go to New York with their other friends for the Christmas Holiday.

Besides the fact that he was left behind by his family there was just one more thing that annoyed him of all was the fact that his parents had bought him a tutor. He didn't need one. It wasn't like he was stupid or anything. So what if he wasn't get straight A's like his best friend but he was passing wasn't that enough.

"You aren't paying attention." Tamaki looked up at his tutor. He had seen Neji Hyuga around school but he never talked to the boy. He was in the same class with him and Kyoya but Tamaki really didn't see much of him.

"Because I don't need to be here senpai!" Tamaki said with a sigh. "Can't you just do it for me and give me the answers so I can go to America before Christmas comes and pass."

"No, I will not do that." Neji said. "And since you seem to forgotten yourself. Today is Christmas Eve."

Tamaki looked at him shocked. "What!"

He picked up his phone and looked at the date. It was December 24. "H-how did it come so fast?!"

"If you would stop wasting my time and do your work you would be in America with your friends." Neji pointed out from his seat on the floor.

Tamaki glared at him. "If you would just do the work we both would be with our own friends and family. And why are you even still here. It's Christmas Eve shouldn't you be with your family."

"I need the money." Tamaki soften his eyes before rubbing the back of his head. It was something he had heard. Neji was like Haruhi. They weren't rich and had come on scholarships.

"Oh yeah…"He sat back down. "I guess I better just hurry this up. I'll catch a flight tomorrow."

Neji continued to go over the problems left but Tamaki zoned off as he watched Neji. The more he stared at the boy the more it dawned on him. How had he not noticed someone so beautiful walking the halls of his school? Everything about Neji was just gorgeous. His long hair, his unique eyes, his pale skin, his all over presence. Neji was beautiful. Tamaki blinked before standing up. Neji looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing it's just too quiet. Do you mind if I put on some music? For the holiday spirit."

"Whatever." Neji said going back to the problem. Tamaki went to the radio and turning it on before he plopped back down next to Neji.

"So why are you not with your family?"

"I already told you." Neji said. "I need the money."

"But I mean, why isn't your family taking care of that?"

"I live alone." Neji said.

"Oh. I bet that's cool. To live without your parents telling you what to-"

"Can you just get back to work?"

Tamaki sighed. "Yeah." He started to do the work. He knew what he was doing. He got it all right and Neji stared at him. "How long have you been faking?"

"Not long." Tamaki said with a chuckle. "But now that we are done let's do something fun."

Tamaki stood up and grabbed Neji's hand and helped him up. He pulled him to his chest. He smiled at the blush as he grabbed Neji's hand and waist. "W-what are you doing?"

"I thought we could dance. Are you ok with that?"

"No!" Neji snapped. "I should go. If you are done there is no longer a reason for me to be here."

"I can think of a reason for you to be here." Tamaki smirked.

Neji blushed reader and he pulled away. He fixed himself up before picking up his back pack. "I'll be going now." Neji said. "You can just tell your parents to send me the check."

He went to the front door to see that it was snowing hard. "Well look at that." Tamaki said behind him.

Neji jumped turning to Tamaki who pulled him back in. He closed the door. "It's snowing pretty hard; don't you think."

"Y-yeah." He watched Neji's Adam apple move as he swallowed.

"So just stay a little longer. Till it lets up I mean."

"I-I really shouldn't." Neji said. "It'll be ok. I have a heavy coat."

"Come on Neji you really can't be thinking of going out in that weather. "

"Yes." Neji said.

"Please don't." Tamaki said. He snapped his fingers. "How about this? You sing one song with me and then I'll let you go."

Neji blinked before rubbing his arm. "One arm?"

"Yes. Just one."

"Fine." Neji said with a sigh.

Tamaki smiled before heading back to the radio. He picked a song that began to play. "You know it right."

Neji blinked looking at Tamaki. It fit perfectly to the situation and Neji blushed clearing his throat.

_I really can't stay-_

_Baby, it's cold outside_

Tamaki took a step closer to him.

_I've got to go away-_

Neji stepped back towards the door

_But baby, it's could outside_

_This evening has been-_

_Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice-_

Tamaki grabbed his hands.

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Neji pulled his hands away moving to the door.

_My mother will start to worry-_

_Beautiful, what's your hurry_

_My father will be pacing the floor-_

Tamaki pulled him back into the living room.

_Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry-_

_Beautiful, please don't worry_

Tamaki held out his drink of Neji which he took blushing.

_Well may just half a drink more-_

_Put some music on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think-_

_Baby, it's bad out there_

Neji sat on the couch and looked at the drink.

_Say, what's in this drink-_

_No cabs to be had out there_

Tamaki got closer and they looked at each other.

_I wish I knew how-_

_Your eyes are like starlight_

_To break this spell-_

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Neji stood up shaking his head.

_I ought to say no, no, no sir-_

Tamaki followed him.

_Mind if I move in closer_

Neji looked away blushing.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried.-_

_What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

Neji turned to him.

_I really can't stay-_

_Baby, don't hold out_

They looked at each other singing together.

_Ahh, but it's cold outside_.

Neji looked away rubbing his hand. "Ok I really should be going now."

"Aw come on. It's not over."

"Tamaki-"

_I simply must go-_

_Baby, it's cold outside_

Tamaki put his arm around Neji and Neji pushed him away.

_The answer is no-_

_But baby, it's cold outside_

_This welcome has been-_

_I'm lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm-_

Tamaki opened the curtains looking at Neji.

_Look out the window at that storm_

_My sister will be suspicious-_

Neji headed to the door but Tamaki grabbed his hand making him look at him.

_Gosh, your lips look delicious_

Neji blushed looking away.

_My brother will be there at the door-_

_Waves upon a tropical shore_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious-_

Tamaki put his arms around Neji pulling him closer.

_Oh your lips are delicious_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more-_

Neji pulled away walking back to the couch. He sat down grabbing his drink.

_Never such a blizzard before_

_I've got to go home -_

_Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me your coat - _

_It's up to your knees out there_

Tamaki ran his fingers up Neji's leg who swatted him away.

_You've really been grand – _

_I thrill when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see –_

_How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow –_

_Think of my life long sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied – _

_If you caught pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay –_

Neji opened the door but Tamaki closed it. He turned to look at him.

_Get over that hold out_

They were close together. "Ahh, but it's cold…out…side."

Tamaki stared at Neji before leaning forward and kissing Neji on the lips. It started off short before Neji kissed back. He parted his lips and their tongues meet twirling and the kiss intensified. Tamaki put his hands on Neji's waist pushing his shirt up some. He felt Neji's soft skin, wrapping his arms around Neji's waist pulling him closer.

Neji put his hands on his shoulder before Tamaki pulled away. They stared at each other before Tamaki pulled up Neji's shirt up over his head. Neji dropped his bag before letting his arms down over his chest. Tamaki got on his knees in front of him.

He kissed Neji's chest licking over his nipple Neji bit his lip trying not to moan. It wasn't working out. He moaned as Tamaki's tongue went lower. It felt Tamaki unbuttoning his pants. He grabbed his hands. "T-Tamaki. I…I never…"

"I won't hurt you Neji." Tamaki said as he kissed Neji's hip as he pulled down his pants and underwear. He grabbed hold of Neji's growing erection. He held it in one hand before he brought his tongue to the tip.

He licked over the head making Neji shiver before moaning out as Tamaki put it into his mouth. He slowly slipped it in and out of his mouth. Neji leaned forward grabbing hold of Tamaki's shoulders as he continued to be sucked off. He wouldn't last long.

"W-wait…ah!" He came into Tamaki's mouth already feeling weak in the knees. He gripped on Tamaki's shirt before pushing him away. He fell to his knees panting. Tamaki kissed his neck before moving to kiss Neji on the lips. Neji opened his mouth letting their tongues mate.

Laying Neji down before taking his shirt and pants before lowering again to kiss Neji on the lips. Neji grabbed hold of Tamaki's face kissing him more before pulling away. "I-I love you Tamaki."

Tamaki stopped pulling back some to look at Neji. "What?"

Neji was blushing under him. He turned his head away, looking to the side. "That's why…I wanted to tutor you."

Tamaki blinked looking at Neji before he rested his head against Neji's forehead. "I think I can love you too."

Neji blushed before putting his arms around Tamaki's neck before they kissed again. Tamaki slowly started to push into him. Neji moaned putting his face into Tamaki's neck as he pushed in all of the way before slowly thrusting into him.

Tamaki gasped into Neji's ear as he thrust into him. Neji moaned putting his arm under Tamaki's pushing into him. Neji threw his head back moaning out as Tamaki continued to push in him. "T-Tamaki." Neji moaned holding him closer. "I-I'm close."

Tamaki slowed his pace some to look Neji in the eye. He lowered his head kissing him on the lips before wrapping his arms around Neji and moved them back. He sat on the couch as Neji saddled on top of him. With this angle Tamaki pushed into him deeper. Neji cried out grabbing hold of the couch as he rocked his hips with Tamaki.

He leaned his forehead against Tamaki's as he came between them with Tamaki thrusting up into him with one last thrust before coming as well. Tamaki pulled Neji closer to him before he turned his head and kissed Neji on the lips. Neji kissed back just as eager.

XXX

Tamaki put down a cup of hot chocolate in front of Neji. Neji blushed as Tamaki sat down in front of him. "Merry Christmas." Tamaki said.

Neji looked up at him before looking at the time. It was midnight. "Oh…yeah. Merry Christmas."

"Did you get what you wanted this Christmas?" Tamaki asked with his perfect smile.

Neji blushed looking at him. "I…I don't know."

"What is it that you want?" Tamaki asked.

"…You?"

Neji couldn't look at Tamaki. He looked everywhere other than Tamaki before an arm was over his shoulder. He looked up as Tamaki pulled Neji to him before he kissed him on the forehead. "Well…what if you got me? Would that be a great present?"

Neji blushed before nodding. Tamaki smiled before he went over to his tree and picked up a present. He took off the bow and put it on his chest. "Merry Christmas Neji."

Neji stood up and went over to Tamaki. He got on his toes and kissed him. "Merry Christmas."


	6. Santa's Son

Summary: Tamaki has been trying to keep one secret form Neji since the first time they meet. But what if he can't hid it any longer

Rating: T

I own nothing

* * *

Tamaki placed his head on Neji's shoulder pouting as he looked at his husband's reflection. "Are you really mad at me?" Tamaki asked.

Neji continued to brush his hair before looking at Tamaki. "What do you think?" Neji asked.

Tamaki sighed standing up. "Come on Neji! It can't be that mad at me."

"Again, what do you think?"

"I think you are over thinking it."

Neji slammed his brush down on the vanity mirror table before turning in his chair. "Tamaki, we've been together for six years, married for three and I have yet to meet your parents."

Tamaki sat on the bed. "I don't know why you want to meet them." He played with his fingers.

"Because how do I know you even told them about us! For all I know, they don't even know you are gay."

"They know." Tamaki said. "I promise you they know."

Neji crossed his arms. "You promised me last year that I could meet them and the year after that and the year after that and the year after that-"

"I get it." Tamaki sighed. He stood up and put his arms around Neji. "I'm sorry. It's just…hard to explain."

"You could explain it if you wanted."

Neji got out of his grip before sitting down at the mirror again. "The couch is waiting for you."

Tamaki held out his hand with his jaw opened before he slumped forward. There was no way he could win. With a sigh he went into the closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow before marching himself downstairs.

He made the couch before sitting down on it. He sighed to himself. It wasn't like he didn't want Neji to meet his parents. It was all he ever wanted but there was just a reason that he couldn't do that. He groaned into his hands.

"That's a weird sound."

Tamaki screamed at the sudden voice jumping off his couch and falling over the end table as he looked at the two people in his house. "W-what are you guys doing here?"

"Tamaki what are you doing down there?" Neji asked from upstairs.

"Watching TV."

"Don't." Neji said before the door was shut.

"Oh are you in trouble?"

Tamaki stood up and looked at the twin elves. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be with my dad?"

"Well yeah." Hikaru said.

"But we have a big problem." Kaoru said.

Tamaki sighed. "What?"

"Your dad is sick." They both said.

Tamaki looked at them shocked. "W-what? What's wrong? Is he ok?"

"No, we just said he was sick." They looked at each other. "Your dad asked for you."

Tamaki bit his lip before nodding. "Ok." He threw one of them his keys. "Get my car started."

"Car?" Hikaru asked.

"We bought the deer's." Kaoru said.

"What! Its four days before Christmas you can't just go bring them out like that!"

He went to the back window almost screaming as he saw all eight reindeer standing in his back yard some of them messing with the snowman he had tried so hard to make. Antoinette was sniffing Dancer who was sniffing her back. "Well the sooner we go the sooner we can get them back." Kaoru said.

Tamaki ran his hands over his hair. "Go outside. I'll be out."

"Right, got to ask your wife." The twins laughed before leaving.

Tamaki shook his head before he headed up stairs. He opened the door to his bed room. "Neji-chan. Antoinette got out."

"What?" Neji asked sitting up in bed putting his book down. "How? I locked the gate."

"I don't know. But I'm going to go look for her."

"I'll come too." Neji said slipping out of bed.

Tamaki shook his head. "No. I'm sure she's just down the street. I'll go get her. I got my cell on."

Before Neji could protest Tamaki closed the door and rushed downstairs. He slipped on his shoes before running to the back. He shook his head. "Ok come on." He picked up Antoinette and put her in the sleigh.

"Why are you bringing your dog?" The twins asked.

"I just have too." Tamaki said getting in. He grabbed the reins. "Ok..."He cleared his throat before pulling the reins back. "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!"

The reindeers stomped their feet in attention before they began to run before lifting themselves up into the sky. Tamaki let go of the reins and looking at the twins. "How did this happen?"

"We don't know." Hikaru said.

"Yeah your dad was just watching us elves do their things and he collapsed!" Kaoru yelled.

"Collapsed?" Tamaki lowered his head. What was wrong with his father?

As he got closer one of the twins put a cloak around his shoulders. "It's about to get real cold, boss."

"What?" Tamaki asked looking at them. "Don't call me that."

They got closer and closer to the North Pole and Tamaki pulled the cloak closer to himself. The rein deer's began to descend as they slowly made it to the entrance of Christmas Town. Snow was lightly falling down over the town. The sleigh landed and the rein deer trotted around the Christmas tree before stopping right in front of the work shop.

Tamaki jumped off the sleigh with Antoinette. "Take them back to their stables." Tamaki commanded.

"Santa's son!" Some of the elves children ran up to him. He waved his hand at them.

"Not now." He said. He walked past them and opened the doors.

"Oh just in time."

Tamaki looked up at his father right hand elf. Kyoya was looking at a clip board. "The others are here waiting for you."

"The other what?" Tamaki asked. "Where is my father?"

"If you will follow me." Kyoya turned and headed upstairs. Tamaki followed trying to go at a faster pace than Kyoya who just walked.

"Hurry up!"

Kyoya stopped walking and stared at Tamaki. Tamaki stared back. "KYOYA!"

"If you would stop yelling maybe we could get there faster." Kyoya said.

Kyoya started to walk again and Tamaki followed. They came to his father's office and he opened the door. His father was sitting at his desk and he wasn't alone. "Dad what are you doing?!" Tamaki asked stepping up to the desk. "You're sick. You should be in bed."

"I'm fine." Santa said before he began to cough. Tamaki gasped before he looked at the others in the room. As he looked around he counted seven other members of Council of Legendary Figures. "Why are you all here?"

"It's good to see you too, Tamaki." Renge said rolling her eyes. Her colorful butterfly wings opened and closed behind her. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with a crown on her head. "You don't look too happy to see us."

She flew over to him and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"It's weird tooth fairy." Tamaki turned to Sasuke. Frost himself couldn't look anymore cooler. He was dressed in jeans and a hoody. All of it covered in frost. The chair he was sitting in also getting covered in it. "You seem to always forget that Santa's little bundle of joy here is happily married."

Hunny giggled from his seat on top of the Easter Bunnies head. "A job well done, right?!" He was wearing nothing but a toga with his white wings flapping happily behind him. The Easter Bunny was eating a carrot under him.

"What is going on?" Tamaki asked. "You guys never get together."

"We get together when it comes to something as important as this." Jiraiya said standing up straight. He was wearing along cloak with a clock around his neck. He had a staff with an hour glass on it. He pulled out an hour glass and placed it on the table.

The hourglass was made of all glass, a mix of red and green. The sand on the bottom was filling as the one on the top was slowly getting lower. Tamaki picked it up carefully before looking at his father. "T-this can't be yours."

"It is." Jiraiya said. Tamaki looked at Father Time. "Your father is dying."

Tamaki looked at him shocked. "How can you just say it so casually?"

"It's not something I take lightly." Jiraiya said.

"Can't you add sand?" Tamaki asked.

"It's not that simple." Tamaki turned his head to look at Gaara. Sand danced at his feet as he stared at Tamaki with serious eyes. "Adding sand takes time."

"It doesn't sound that hard." Tamaki said glaring at Gaara.

"It's time." Jiraiya said. "Putting sand in will take time. And four days from Christmas it's going to take me six days to fill his sand."

Tamaki nodded. "Ok. So now what?"

"You have to take over as Santa while I take your father back to the Time Castle."

"What! I can't!" Tamaki said. "I have a life."

"Oh so kids shouldn't be happy?" Tamaki turned to Tsunade. She was wearing a brown dress. Like most of the Council of Legendary Figures she didn't have shoes. She had a baby bird in her hands. Mother Nature ran her hand over the feathers before looking at him. "You need to do this."

Tamaki looked at him before his phone rang. He looked at it. Neji was calling him. "What…what do I do about Neji?"

"I think it's about time you told him about this." Hunny said.

Tamaki looked at him before swallowing. He flipped his phone open. "Hello?"

"Tamaki where are you? Did you find her yet?"

"Yeah…I did." Tamaki said rubbing his head. "I just…my father called and he's sick."

Neji was silent for a while. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah. I just…I'll come get you."

"O…ok."

Tamaki shut his phone before letting out a sigh. He looked at Jiraiya. "You can make sure he's ok?"

"Of course." Jiraiya said. "It's an easy process but just time consuming."

Tamaki nodded before looking at Neji. "I guess. You will get to see Neji."

"Bout time." Sasuke said putting up his feet. "You don't mind if we stick around to see this love of your life. I wonder if he's on the naughtier or nice list."

Renge smirked. "I'm sure Tamaki knows."

Tamaki blushed before leaving the office. Kyoya was outside waiting. With him was the only other human that was around him. Haruhi was carrying a trey of hot chocolate. She was Kyoya's wife. The only elf that had ever fallen in love with a human women. Tamaki was there when he told his father. Hunny claiming he had knew the whole thing.

"How do you plan to get there?" Haruhi asked giving the trey to a younger elf that walked into the office.

"I have to take the reindeer." Tamaki said with a sigh. "Kyoya can you give them extra feed tonight and give them a message."

"Message deer?" Kyoya asked. "I'll leave that to the twins."

Tamaki nodded before looking at Haruhi. "Could you come with me to get Neji? I'm sure I could use a women's touch to help me."

"Yeah sure." Haruhi said.

Tamaki nodded before he went to his old room. He grabbed a coat and headed out with Haruhi.

XXX

Neji was drinking hot chocolate in the living room when Tamaki came in. He stood up. "How is your-"He trailed off when he noticed a women walk in as well. She had short brown hair and was wearing a black coat. "Who is this?"

"Oh this is a friend of my father. Haruhi." Tamaki said. Neji looked at his coat.

"Where did you get that coat? And where is Antoinette?"

Tamaki rubbed the back of his head. "I…left her at my father's house. Here put on your coat and boots."

"Where are we going?"

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Um…Neji there is something I want to-"

"Tamaki's father is Santa Clause." Haruhi said.

Tamaki turned to her. "Haruhi! What are you doing?!"

Neji blinked. "Santa Clause? You mean he works at the mall as Santa Clause."

"No. He's the real Santa Clause." Haruhi said.

Neji looked at her before crossing his arms. "You know Santa isn't real. Don't you think you are too old to think that he is real?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and Neji did as well. "She's telling the truth."

Neji stared at him before shaking his head. "Why can't you just tell me the truth? That you don't want your father to know about me."

"Neji I'm not lying." Tamaki said. "Just…come out here."

Neji looked at Tamaki before putting on his boots and his grey pea coat. He followed Tamaki outside where the sleigh was waiting.

Neji stopped to look at the red and gold sleigh. The rein deer looked up at him with curiosity before turning to look at each other as if they were talking. "Tada." Tamaki said.

"Where did you get this?" Neji asked.

"It's my dad's." Tamaki said.

Neji headed over to it with a sigh. "Really Tamaki. Santa Clause isn't real."

As soon as he made it Hikaru and Kaoru popped out of the back. "Surprise!"

Neji jumped back hitting a patch of ice. He slipped and fell hitting the ground. "Neji!" Tamaki ran over to him with Haruhi.

The twins jumped out as well and looked at the boy. "He's out cold."

"What the hell are you guys doing in the sleigh anyway!?" Tamaki yelled.

"We wanted to surprise him." They said innocently.

"Hey, at least this way he won't freak out when we fly." Haruhi said.

Tamaki scooped Neji up and put him in the back between the twins. "Don't touch him."

"No problem boss." They said holding their hand up.

Tamaki sighed again. "I never sigh this much ever in my life, I hope he doesn't die."

"Tamaki it's not that serious." Haruhi said. "Shall we go?"

Haruhi nodded before Tamaki pulled the reins. "Let's go."

They all looked back at him waiting.

"Just go!" Tamaki snapped.

The reindeer looked forwards before they took off.

XXX

"You did a pretty good job Hunny."

"Yep. I took good care of Tamaki."

Neji opened his eyes slowly. "T-Tamaki."

He looked at Tamaki who was right by his side. "You're up. Thank goodness."

He sat up and held his head. "What happen?" Neji asked.

"You slipped on some ice and hit your head."

Neji looked at Tamaki before looking around at who was around his bed. He only recognized Haruhi. "Where are we?"

"Santa's workshop." A blond boy said. He had angel wings that Neji just stared at.

"I must be dreaming."

"Far from it my boy."

Neji looked up as the people around him parted. He looked up at an old man in red. He was big with white hair and beard. Neji sat up. "Who are you?"

"Ho, ho, ho. Well I'm Santa Clause." He said with a smile.

"Santa Clause isn't real."

"Yes well. You stopped believing in me so long ago. I'm sure it's hard to think that I am real now."

"You aren't real."

"Then how is he standing in front of you?"

"I can handle this Sasuke." Santa said. He took a seat by Neji's bed. "I'm sure it's hard to imagine but this is real. Think about the time before you turned five. Before your father died and you stopped believing in me and all of us. Even though you stopped believing in me you never left the nice list." He laughed again. "And think about the fact I know the moment you meet my son. Wasn't that day on October 28? When you dropped your books and he was there to help you pick them up. I think that is what Cupid here would call love at first sight."

Neji blushed before looking at him. "Wh-why do you know that?'

"I see you." He said. "And I've wanted to meet you for so long." He grabbed Neji's hand. "I'm sorry I missed your weeding but I know you are treating Tamaki right and that Tamaki is treating you just right."

Tamaki smiled before Jiraiya came to the door. "Dad. It's time."

Santa stood up and Neji blinked. "Wait where are you going?"

"I told you he was sick." Tamaki said. Neji looked at him. "So he has to go with father time to get better."

"Will he be back by Christmas?" Neji asked.

"No." Tamaki said. "I'm going to have to handle that."

XXX

Tamaki explained everything to Neji, about who these people were and what was really going on. Neji shook his head. "I really…can't believe your dad is Santa Clause."

"Yeah, I use to get beat up when I told people…then I just stopped. So when you kept asking me about my parents I was afraid you would run away or think I was crazy." Tamaki said.

"Sorry." Neji said. "I really can't do that now."

Tamaki smiled. He moved forwards and kissed Neji on the lips. Neji smiled before he brightens up. "Am I really on the nice list?"

"We can go look."

Neji nodded excitedly. Tamaki smiled. They grabbed each other's hands and they went to the Naughty and Nice list room. Neji looked around in amazement. It was a scroll of paper that went all around the room. Some of the words were in a gold color but others were in black.

"Gold are nice, black is naughty."

"How are you going to check this and twice?" Neji asked.

"I don't know!" Neji turned to look at Tamaki who was on his knees crying. Neji went over to him.

"Hey don't cry." Neji said grabbing his hand. "I'm sure you can do it…and I'll help you!"

"Thank you. It's going to be a long next three days."

"Don't worry we'll help out."

Neji turned to look Sasuke, Renge, The Easter Bunny, and Cupid. He then looked at Tamaki. "They are real as well."

"But of course." Sasuke said. He went over and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Neji reached out to take it but Tamaki grabbed his hand. "Don't touch him." Tamaki said. "He's too cold."

"The price of being Jack Frost as some would say." Sasuke said.

"So you are the spirit of winter?" Neji asked.

"You could say that." Sasuke said giving him a smirk.

It sent a chill through him and he shivered. "W-wow."

"He loves to do that." Renge said bumping him aside. "Hi, Tooth fairy here." She said with a smile. She grabbed his hand. "I have to say you have perfect teeth."

Neji smiled. "Oh, thank you."

"Don't forget me." Hunny said. "I'm Cupid, and this is Mori the Easter Bunny."

The bunny sniffed Neji's hand who smiled. "So nice to meet you all."

"Hunny here is the one that shot you with an arrow." Renge said.

Neji looked at him. "You…did?"

"It wasn't like I need to. You guys were in love the moment you saw each other!" Hunny said with a giggle. "I just had to make it official with an arrow to through the heart."

Neji put a hand on his heart. "That…sounds painful."

"It's the feeling of your heart skipping a beat." Tamaki said with a smile.

Neji turned to look at him. "I feel that all the time when I'm around you."

Tamaki smiled putting his arm around him. He kissed him on the lips. "Can we just get to work here?" Sasuke asked. "We are on a dead line."

"He's right." Tamaki said. "Let's get to work!"

XXX

Days came and went way to fast in Neji's opinion. Tamaki had spent most of the time looking at the naughty and nice list. Neji watched over the elves, mostly making sure the twins didn't do anything outrageous. Tamaki had warned him about them.

'As long as I've known those twins they are always on the naughty list.' Tamaki said when Neji had dragged Tamaki to bed.

"Will you guys stop?!" Neji asked slapping them on the hand. He put the wheels of the car off of the bear's feet shaking his head.

"Hey we are just having fun." They said.

"Tonight is Christmas eve!" Neji snapped. "Don't you think you guys should be helping out?"

"Everything is in order. We are just waiting for Tamaki." Hikaru said.

"Yeah." Kaoru said.

Neji looked up towards Santa's office. He headed up there knocking on the door before opening it. "Tamaki?"

"Right here."

He turned to the right to see Neji in a Santa suit. It fit him perfectly. "You look nice." Neji said coming in and closing the door. "So Santa, am I on the nice or naughty list?"

Tamaki blushed before laughing. "Ho, ho, ho!" He covered his mouth shaking his head. "Putting on the suit changes even my laugh."

Neji smiled. "Are you ready for this?"

"No." Tamaki said. He bit his lip. "What if I skip a house? Or miss a kid like that movie."

"Well that was just a movie." Neji said grabbing his hand. "Don't worry so much."

Tamaki nodded before hugging Neji. "Thank you. You make me feel like everything is going to be fine."

"Everything will." Neji said kissing Tamaki on the lips.

Tamaki took a deep breath before heading out. The other watched as Tamaki climbed up onto his sleigh and Neji went up to him. "You can do this Tamaki."

Tamaki nodded at him before he kissed him on the lips. Neji backed up and Tamaki took the reins. "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!"

The rein deer flew off and Neji watched as all the elves waved goodbye. He put clapped his hands together. "Be careful Tamaki."

XXX

Neji paced back and forth. He was worried about Tamaki. What if he wasn't done.

"He's back."

Neji looked up before rushing out to the front. He looked as Tamaki's sleigh as it landed. Everyone held his breath before Tamaki came out with an empty sack. "I did it!"

Everyone cheered. Neji let out a breath before Tamaki scooped him up and hugged him. "Thanks Neji."

"I didn't do anything."

"You didn't hate me for being who I am."

Neji looked at him. "I could never hate you." Neji kissed him. "I love you."

Tamaki smiled hugging him. "I love you too. Merry Christmas Neji."

"Merry Christmas."


	7. The Mistletoe Game

Summary: Sato comes up with a fun game to play with his brother.

Rating: T…maybe M for the feelings Neji get.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Neji opened his eyes slowly to see that Sato was right over him. He jumped. "Jeeze what the hell are you doing?" Neji asked.

Sato sat back as Neji sat up. "I wanted to give you something for Christmas." Sato said.

Neji looked at him rubbing his head. "It isn't Christmas yet."

"I know but I want to give you this." Sato said. Neji could see the dog tail wagging behind him. Sato then held up something and Neji looked up at the mistletoe between his fingers.

"Why do you-"Before he could finish Sato leaned closer and kissed him. Neji blushed before Sato wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him closer. Neji put his hands up to Sato's shoulder trying to push him away. What the hell was Sato doing?

He finally got the strength to push his 'brother' away from him. "S-Sato what are you doing?"

"Isn't that right?" Sato asked. "Under the mistletoe you are supposed to kiss right?"

"Y-yes but it's supposed to be an accident not forced." Neji said with his eye twitching. He was trying to hold himself back from hitting Sato. He didn't know any better.

Sato nodded before standing up. "I'll see you at school."

"What?" Neji asked.

"I'm going to school with you today!" Sato said. "But I'll go there early."

He winked at Neji before running off. Neji stared after him before rubbing his hand over his head. He could tell this was going to be a long day.

XXX

"Why do you think this is funny?" Neji asked.

"Because Sato is funny." Tamaki said. "He doesn't really understand stuff and it makes him way childish."

"You know he's trying to kiss me. You should want to stop him!"

"There's no harm in it." Tamaki said holding the door up for him. The jingling of bells they looked up to see mistletoe. They both blushed. Tamaki looked down at him. "Can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask." Neji said with a smile.

Tamaki smiled leaning in to kiss him when he was suddenly kicked away. Neji stepped back to see Sato with a bright smile. "Gotcha!"

He grabbed Neji and dipped him before kissing him. Sato's tongue was in his mouth. He could feel it wiggling around in his mouth. Pressing against his tongue. He blushed red as Sato held him close moving his lips against him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Tamaki yelled pulling the two apart. Neji fell and Sato turned to him. "You kicked me in the face!"

"Well yeah." Sato said. "I wasn't going to let you steal my kiss."

"Your kiss! It was between the two of us."

"Well I put them up. So I get the kiss." Sato said stepping to Tamaki.

"That isn't how it works Sato." Neji said with a sigh. "It's just who gets there first."

Sato looked at him before rubbing his chin. "Who gets their first you say?" He lowered his head before he started to chuckle. "Ha, ha, ha! Alright then. With every mistletoe that I put I will meet you there and kiss you before anyone else can."

"You're his brother! As much as you like to point out!" Tamaki said.

Sato smiled. "That won't stop me."

He laughed before running off. Tamaki turned to watch before helping Neji up. "It's not so funny is it?" Neji asked.

"No." Tamaki said. "But I'm not going to let him win."

"What? You are going to play this game?"

"It's not a game Neji." Tamaki lowered his eyes before looking up with fire in his eyes. "This is war!"

Tamaki ran off and Neji blinked. "Why? Why is my life like this?"

He shook his head before heading to his first class. He avoided telling the twins but he had to tell Haruhi of the insanity that was happening around him. "It could be worse." Haruhi said.

"How?" Neji asked.

"Any possible way in your case." Haruhi said.

"I don't know what to do. I'm going to have to watch my back the whole day." Neji said.

Haruhi opened her mouth to say something when a rush of students past them. Haruhi and Neji were bumped into each other and their lips touched in a kiss.

"HARUHI!" Neji and Haruhi pulled away blushing. Neji blinked before looking up to see there was a mistletoe. "Oh you got to be kidding me."

Tamaki and Sato ran up to them. "Haruhi…you…you kissed..." Tamaki started but was at a loss of words

"It was an accident." Neji and Haruhi said.

"Of course." Sato said. "This is what mistletoes are all about. Accidents. Welcome to the rivalry Haruhi-chan."

Neji took a deep breath. "No. She isn't a part of this."

Sato grabbed his hands. "Don't worry dear brother. I'll keep this blond demon from kissing you."

"What was that you red hair freak!?" Tamaki snapped.

"What was that Tamaki?" Tamaki jumped before turning to see Kasanoda. The vein in his head was throbbing. Tamaki jumped and head behind Sato. Neji took this chance to try and escape. He had to now make sure to look up in case a mistletoe was around.

XXX

He sighed when the commotion was behind him. He went to his locker hesitating to open it. It would be a Sato thing to have a mistletoe in his locker and the moment he was shocked at the sight of it he would come out of nowhere and try to kiss him. He growled to himself. He needed his books.

"Don't know your combination?" Neji turned to look at Sasuke.

"No I know it. I…could you open it for me." Neji said stepping back.

Sasuke looked at him before shrugging. Neji gave him the combination before opening it for Neji. Sasuke looked in it before stepping back to give Neji room to look. Neji looked around it. There was no sign of any mistletoe in sight. He let out a sigh. "Thank you Sasuke."

"What's up with you today?"

"What?" Neji asked. He turned to look at him right as Sasuke leaned forward and kissed him. Neji gasped opening as Sasuke pushed him against the locker. Neji pushed him back. "W-what the hell?"

"Just playing the game." Sasuke said.

Neji blinked before looking up. There was a mistletoe was hanging above him by a fishing rode. He looked up to see Naruto sitting on top of a locker. "Naruto! What the hell!"

"It's just a game Neji." Naruto said.

"A game?" Neji asked.

Out of know where the new club came out in front of them. "So far the mistletoe game is dead even. No one has gain a lead and the only people who have gained a kiss from him is Neji's brother Sato, his best friend Haruhi, and his ex Sasuke. Will anyone be able to get the most kisses before school lets out? We have to wait and find out!"

Neji stared before he put his hands on his head. "This…is crazy."

"Just watch out Neji." Naruto said jumping off the lockers. "Mistletoes are everywhere."

Neji narrowed his eyes at him before running off. He was not planning to spend his last day before Christmas break running around trying to keep people from kissing him. He continued to run before a thought came to him. There had to be one place Sato would not put a mistletoe. He continued to run before it came to him. He stopped running before taking a sharp left. The one place Sato would never go. The nurse's office.

XXX

"The mistletoe game?" Iruka asked looking at Neji as he sat on a bed. "Sounds like something Kakashi would put together."

"Now everyone wants to kiss me." Neji said. "I just have to stay here and make sure I don't find myself under a mistletoe."

"Is there a mistletoe in here?" Iruka asked looking around.

Neji shook his head. "Sato doesn't like hospitals so he wouldn't come in here."

"But…he's not the only one playing, right?" Iruka asked.

Neji blinked before standing up. "Where is it?"

"W-what?" Iruka asked looking around. "Where is what?"

"The mistletoe! I know there's one in here."

He looked up around trying to find one when he bumped into the cabinet. He turned around to see it open. He got ready to fight when he looked at the sight before him. Kakashi without his mask. "K-Kakashi."

Kakashi leaned forward. "I was saving it for Iruka but…why not spoil kid's fun." Kakashi said before he leaned forward and kissed Neji on the forehead.

"Oh one more for are four way tie." Neji turned to look out the window to see the news club. "Kakashi-sensei has joined in with the fun with a modest kiss to Neji's forehead."

Neji went to the window opening it. "What is the point of this game!? Why are people playing it?"

"Don't you know?" He said. "The winner of the most gifts gets to go on a date with you."

"What!?"

XXX

"Sato I never agreed to any of this." Neji said as he talked on the phone and was still running. He had to be careful of entrance way. They were all holding a mistletoe and cabinets also held them. "A date!"

"I thought it would be fun for us to go on a date with each other."

Neji growled. "Sato…you continue to say we are brothers but you want to go on a date with me! Brothers don't do that!" He snapped. "And I don't want to play this dumb game anymore! Call it off!"

Sato was silent on the others side before he heard a click. Neji stopped running to see that Sato had hung up on him. Neji let out a breath. He was sure he hurt his feeling. He heard whistling and he looked up to see the twins. They leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Holiday Neji."

"Guys…you guys are in this two?"

"Yeah." Hikaru said.

"It's fun." Kaoru said.

"While most of the guys and girls are running after you some of them are just waiting for someone to kiss them." Hikaru said.

"That's where we come in." They both said.

"You guys…are kissing people."

"Yeah." Kaoru said. "Kissing to share the love."

"Not that we wouldn't to go on a date with you." Hikaru pointed out.

"But only one of us can do it." Kaoru elbowed his brothers. "So we'll just let Tamaki do it."

Neji stared at them before he pulled out his phone. "I'll see you guys."

He ran off again before his phone was answered. "I need you to find Sato for me!"

XXX

Sato was sitting on the front steps of the school looking at his phone. It was almost time for school to be over and he was sure Tamaki was probably in the lead already. Sato put his phone down before putting his arms around his legs.

"Sato."

Sato turned his head to look at Neji. "I…didn't call it off." Sato said. "I thought I should give Tamaki a chance to take you out."

"Good." Neji said. "I don't…want you to call it off."

Sato looked at him before standing up. "What are you-"

Before he could answer he looked up when something was placed on his head. It was a head band with a mistletoe hanging off on the end by a slinky. "W-what?"

"Oh a mistletoe that just happens to be hanging off." Neji said. "I guess…we should kiss."

Sato looked at him before sighing. "But…we are brothers and we don't do that." Sato said with a frown.

"Forget what I said." Neji said. "I…want you to kiss me."

Sato stared at him before he smiled. He leaned down and kissed Neji on the lips. He cupped his head and his other arm wrapped around his waist. Neji blushed putting his hands on Sato's shoulder. He really couldn't believe he was kissing his brother. He started to kiss with him.

"Incest!"

Neji pulled away as the fan girls continued to squeal with glee. He pulled away from Sato to see that a crowd had formed. At the sound of the clock the news club was up again. "And there you have it folks. The only one who is getting a date from Neji…is his brother."

Neji blushed. "Why are they broadcasting that?"

"Money." Kyoya said holding up pictures. "You will be surprised how much incest shots sell."

Neji blushed. "It isn't…" He trailed off before looking at Sato. "It isn't surprising."

"Yeah." Sato leaned down and picked up Neji. "Neji's the cutest thing ever! I just have to keep him from Tamaki."

"He's my boyfriend!"

"But he's my brother."

Sato put Neji down to get in Tamaki's face.

"Uh-oh." Hikaru said.

"Looks who's under the mistletoe." Kaoru said wiggling his eyebrow.

Tamaki and Sato looked up before blushing. "N-no!" Tamaki said.

"Well…it is on my bucket list." Sato said rubbing his chin.

"We already did it!" Tamaki snapped.

"No, no." Sato said. "That was to kiss a blond." He looked at Neji. "I'm telling you he can't read. This is to kiss you."

Before Tamaki could react he kissed him on the lips. The crowd went wild. Neji blushed. "Wow, wow. So hot."

"Hotter than us?" The twins asked.

Neji just smiled at them before Sato picked him up. "Off we go! We must go on our date!"

"What!" Tamaki snapped.

"And I will steal you away from Tamaki forever!" Sato said snapped before laughing. Neji looked at him blushing.

"I won't let you!"

Sato and Tamaki argued with each other. Neji sighed in Sato's arm. This was going to be some Christmas.


	8. The Perfect Gift

Summary: What do you give the guy that has everything for Christmas?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Neji looked through the window of the shop looking for anything, anything that he could get for Tamaki. With a sigh he turned his head away putting a hand on his pocket to make sure his money was still there. It was the only few times that he actually asked his uncle for money.

'_You need money?' Hiashi asked looking at him from his computer._

_Neji blushed looking down. 'Y-yes. I want to get Tamaki something…special.'_

But as soon as Hiashi gave him forty-one thousand yen (Neji had to stop him from giving him more) he had realized that finding a present for Tamaki was harder then he thought.

He first started off with clothes. Tamaki loved to dress in the finest material and to dress as the best. But once Neji had made it to the store he had realized that Tamaki had some of this stuff already and the other stuff was just stuff Tamaki would not wear.

Then he tried jewelry. Tamaki didn't wear much jewelry. He only wore Neji's fathers ring and if the cosplay demanded it clip on earrings and anything else needed. But nothing seemed to scream Tamaki. Some were too dull and Neji feared nothing was loud enough that Tamaki would wear.

Neji growled to himself. "What do you expect Neji? You gave him back his mother, what on earth could top that." Neji asked himself as he leaned against a wall.

"We can see your point there."

Neji looked up to see Haruhi and the twins. "Guys…what are you doing here?"

"We came to your house looking for you." Hikaru said.

"But you were there." Kaoru said.

"Hinata told us you would be out shopping." Haruhi said. "For Tamaki?"

"Yeah." He said with a sigh. He held out his hand stopping the twins from talking. "I already got you all a gift."

"Oh?" Hikaru asked. "What is it? A picture of you."

"Aw you spoiled your surprise." Neji said with a pout before he smirked. "I'll just have to get you something more…fun to play with."

Hikaru blushed before he sighed. "You tease me so much."

"You tease me first." Neji said. "Anyway…I have to find something for Tamaki."

"You are over thinking it." Kaoru said. "If you can't find something material thing to give him, get something symbolic."

"Like what?" Neji asked.

Kaoru rubbed his chin before snapping his finger. "Give him a mirror."

"A mirror?" They said looking at him.

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. Give him a mirror when you give it to him make sure you are looking in it along with him. And say something cheese like. I'll always be with you or something like that."

"Sounds really stupid." Haruhi said making Kaoru crumble.

Neji sighed turning to walk down the street. Haruhi walked next to him while the twins followed. "I don't think that will work."

"Just say it Neji." Kaoru said. "You thought it was stupid."

"Ok. I thought it was stupid."

Kaoru crumbled again before he snapped back up. "Oh yeah! Then why don't you just give him something he doesn't have."

"Like what?" Neji said. "He has everything. Dogs, money, clothes, jewelry. I can't think of anything to get him."

He turned to the twins who were shaking his head. "You really out did yourself last time. If only there was another relative that you can reunite them again."

"You guys aren't helpful." Neji said twitching his eye.

Haruhi sighed. "I'll just say it. If you can't give him anything like that just give him sex."

They all looked at her. "H-Haruhi!" Neji snapped. "What kind of present is that? We always have sex."

"Have some fun with it this time. Dress up or something."

"That's it." Hikaru said. "We can get you some sexy lingerie and you can dress in it and we can judge to see if it's good enough."

Neji hit him on the head. "Idiot."

"I know." Kaoru said. "Give him a glass heart. And then say-"

Neji hit him as well. "I'm not going to do something symbolic." He sighed heavily before grabbing Haruhi's hand. "Come on."

"Wait for us." The twins said.

XXX

"I don't like this idea anymore." Neji said pulling at the hem of his dress. It was too small and showed too much leg even with the white stockings. "There has to be something else."

"Hey." Kaoru said. "I'm the only one giving you real options."

"But they suck." Haruhi pointed out.

Kaoru sat back down as Neji poked his head out. "What are you two doing here?" He asked glaring at the twins.

"Come on. We really can't see?" Hikaru asked.

"We just want to give you our opinion on it." Kaoru said.

Neji glared at them before Haruhi pulled the curtain open. Neji stepped back holding his arms up trying to cover up something. "H-Haruhi."

He was in a red dress with white ends. The sleeves were down his shoulders showing off his collar bone and shoulder blades. He had on boots and a Santa hat. He blushed as he saw the twins staring. "Say something so I can change."

"Not enough skin." They both said.

Neji closed the curtain before changing his clothes. He sighed shaking his head. He came out with a sigh. "This is hopeless. He has everything. I want to give him something he doesn't hand."

"Make him something." Kaoru said.

"When are you going to learn to stop talking?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru glared at him before Neji came out. "What would I make him?"

"Let's go paint." Kaoru said with a smile.

XXX

Neji looked at the painting that he had been trying to draw. It was supposed to be him and Tamaki but it only looked to be colors blended together. He put his hands to his eyes. "I can't draw."

"You aren't the only one." Haruhi said looking at her stick figures. Haruhi and Neji looked at each other. "It's supposed to be Kyoya."

Neji nodded. "Where did you guys find this place?" Neji asked looking at the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru were on the other side painting.

"I found it." Kaoru said. "They allow people to come paint at their art gallery and if they like the work they put it up sometimes."

"Kaoru here has had his put up many times."

Neji and Haruhi went around seeing the twins work. Hikaru hadn't done better than they did but Kaoru's work was amazing.

It was a beautiful picture of Neji in Tamaki's arms. "Th-that's beautiful. Tamaki will love it. Thank you."

"Yeah?" Kaoru asked. "I'm glad you like it but you can't have it."

"Why?" Neji asked.

Kaoru looked at the picture before smiling at Neji. "You should get something for Tamaki that comes from the heart. Not something that someone else made."

Neji looked at him before sighing. "Your right. But I can't draw."

"You can knit." Hikaru said.

"He has enough of my knitting. I want to give him something else."

"Well let's start off with figuring out everything he does have." Hikaru said.

"Good idea." Haruhi said.

Kaoru picked up his painting giving it to the owner. "Could you frame and wrap this for me? I'll be back to get it later."

"Yes."

They all left to Tamaki's house.

XXX

Tamaki wasn't there at his house so they took that time to go look around. His mother let them in and they looked around to see anything they could point out that Tamaki didn't have. Hikaru had even made a list that he was crossing off as they went. When they made it back to the front door Hikaru blinked.

"Wow he does have everything. Makes you really think about being rich you know?" Hikaru said putting a hand to his hip.

Neji rubbed over his eyes. "There is nothing I can get him is what your telling me. Why did I have to bring his mom back!"

"Come on Neji think." Haruhi said. "There _has_ to be something Tamaki doesn't have."

Neji thought before it suddenly hit him. "I know what to get him."

They all let out a sigh. "Great. What is it?"

"A picture book!" Neji said with a smile.

They blinked before looking at him. "You can't draw remember."

"I know. So you are going to draw for me. This isn't just a gift from me but from the whole host club. The gift for the one that has everything."

XXX

Neji had gathered the host club together to discuss the book. "We can avoid getting Tamaki the same things over and over by getting him something he doesn't have. His memories."

"I'm sorry what?" Yasuchika asked.

"We all forget things and nobody wants to forget the best days of their lives. So I was thinking we make a picture book that shows images of all of Tamaki's best times."

"How are we supposed to know the best time of his life?" Shiro asked.

"Just write down the things you remember seeing Tamaki the happiest like…getting his mom back." Neji went to the white board he had in his room and he wrote it down.

"Or meeting Kyoya." Satoshi said.

Neji nodded writing it down. "Yeah."

"Making the host club." Hunny said.

"And meeting all of us." Haruhi said.

"When he could tell us apart." Hikaru said.

"Meet Neji." Mori said.

Neji stopped writing there. He turned to look at him. "Do…you really think he was happy the first time we meet?"

"Maybe not the first." Mori said. "But meeting you is."

"Being with you." Kyoya said. "From your first time to the moment you propose to him."

"Wait I have to draw all of this!" Kaoru said.

Neji looked at him. "You can do it right?"

Kaoru looked at him before sighing. "For you yeah. I just need to know everything I had to draw."

Neji smiled kissing him on the cheek. "Right. Let's get thinking."

XXX

Neji looked at the finish book. Kaoru's art work was amazing. The book was tied together with ribbons and the front cover had a picture of Tamaki with the entire host behind him. The title of the book was called The Life and Time of Tamaki Suoh.

Inside were what the host thought were the best memories that Tamaki had. From his first meeting Tamaki to their trip to Disney and everything in between that had made Tamaki smile. He put it in the box and put the lid over it tying the ribbon around it. It was Christmas day and he was heading to Tamaki's house for his Christmas party.

He was the last one to make it with Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi with him. Tamaki opened the door wearing a sweater with a reindeer on it with the nose glowing red. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." Neji said.

"Nice sweater." Hanabi said.

"Thank you." Tamaki said letting them in. "Haruhi gave it to me."

Neji looked at him. "What?"

"Is that for me?" Tamaki asked looking at the present. Neji looked down at it before Tamaki took it. "I wonder what it is."

He followed Tamaki to the living room to see the others there. He went up to Haruhi. "Haruhi you gave him something. I thought the book was from all of us?"

"We couldn't do that." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. It's your gift to give him." Kaoru said giving him a smile.

Neji looked at Tamaki who was opening it looking at the book. Neji went up to him and sat down next to him. Tamaki was looking at the cover and at once Neji feared the worse. "T-Tamaki…if you don't like it. I'm so sorry. I just didn't know what to get you since you have everything."

He reached for the book but Tamaki brought it to his chest. Neji looked up at him. "It's beautiful Neji."

Neji blushed. "You mean…you like it?"

"I love it." Tamaki said with a smile. He opened it getting closer to Neji. "My first time meeting Kyoya." Neji looked at the drawing. It was of Kyoya trying to get Tamaki off his back. Tamaki turned some pages. "When I could tell the twins apart."

This picture had Tamaki pointing to the twins telling them their names. The thought bubble they both shared was over their head: 'He's wrong….but we don't have to tell him that.'

Neji smiled at that looking at the twins and the other host who came over to look. Tamaki turned some more pictures before he came to the picture of him and Neji. Neji was on his knees holding out his father's ring to Tamaki. "When you proposed to me." Tamaki said with a smile.

Neji looked at Tamaki before smiling. "So…you really like it?"

Tamaki looked at him before kissing him on the lips. "Yes. I just wish my gift was as good."

Neji blinked before Tamaki held out a box. Neji took it to see a gold locket. He pulled it out getting a good look at it before it popped open. It had a picture of Tamaki and him in it. "I'm sorry. I always give you jewelry."

Neji wrapped his hands around it before he put his arms around him. "I love it…thank you."

Tamaki kissed him again. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


	9. Oh Christmas Tree

Summary: What's Christmas without a tree!

Rating: K

* * *

Tamaki turned to the host club giving them a powerful look. "Ok guys. Remember our mission." Tamaki said.

"Right!" The twins said. "To find the perfect tree."

"And what pure say makes the perfect tree?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki turned to her putting his hands on her shoulders. "Well my dear daughter. The perfect tree must be big. It must be full of life with the beautiful scent of winter leaking out of it. It must be a beautiful forest green with sharp but soft bristles of leaves."

"Soft and sharp?" Yasuchika asked. "Impossible."

"Not if you look." Tamaki said giving him a smile. He held out some sticks. "Alright everyone. Draw straws to see who your partner will be. If we split up we will better find the tree!"

Tamaki narrowed his eyes watching them pick straws. If he did this right not only would he get Neji but he would also succeed in splitting the twins up in hopes of keeping them from doing too much damage around here.

He watched as Neji picked out a straw with orange on the bottom of it. He began to smirk before Mori picked up one.

"Wha-!" Tamaki looked at his straw. It was blue on the end.

"I guess you are with us." Hikaru and Kaoru said giving Tamaki a smile.

Tamaki died a little inside.

XXX

Neji sighed. "Tamaki's expectations for this tree are impossible." Neji said with a sigh. "If we get it too tall it won't fit into the host club, it can only be so green, and it is impossible for it to be sharp and soft at the same time." Neji said rolling his eyes.

Mori stared down at the boy. He seemed upset about something. "Are you upset with something Neji-kun?"

Neji looked at him before looking forward. He put his hands behind his head. "No. I'm ok. Let's just find this tree."

Mori continued to follow Neji before he heard something. It sounded like meowing. He stopped walking and looked at a tree that was next to him. It was almost as tall as him maybe a head taller than and as green as it could get. He leaned forward sniffing the tree. "Do you think that's ok?" Neji asked coming back to stand next to him.

Mori nodded. "I think so."

He turned to Neji and picked him up. Neji flinched in his hand blushing. "W-what are you doing?"

Mori put him on his shoulder. "Is there something up there?"

Neji looked at him before he looked at the tree. He leaned forward to see anything in there but didn't. "I don't see any-"

Before he could say anymore he heard a hissing. Mori stepped back some as what looked like a cat popping their hand out to scratch at Neji. "Whoa." Neji said putting a hand on Mori's hand and head to keep balance. "Is that a cat?"

"I'm afraid not." Mori said putting Neji down.

"A raccoon then?" Neji asked.

Mori nodded before Neji sighed. "Whatever then. We'll just look for another." Neji walked off and Mori looked after before following.

After looking around more they all meet at the beginning again. "I didn't see anyone that looked as good as your imagination." Shiro said rolling his eyes.

"It's not my imagination!" Tamaki said. "I know there is a tree out there!"

"We found one." Mori spoke up.

Neji looked at him. "No we didn't. The tree had a raccoon in it."

"There is something else as well." Mori said.

Neji cocked his head to the side. "Something else?"

Mori walked off and they followed him. They came to the tree and they all looked up at it. "Well…it is big enough." Haruhi said. "And I guess green enough."

"But there is a raccoon in it." Neji pointed out. "Unless you guys plan to go in there and get it out there is no way that-"

Mori reached his hand into the tree and pulled out the squirming raccoon. "Mori!" They all said stepping back from him.

The raccoon was going crazy in his hand and it turned scratching Mori's hand making him drop the raccoon. Tamaki jumped back into the twin's arms. "Watch out."

"STOP!" Hunny yelled at the raccoon. It squatted down on the ground shaking in fear as it looked up at Hunny. "You hurt Takashi!" Hunny cracked his neck.

The raccoon squealed before running back to the tree. He scurried up it and Mori pushed some branches aside to show them something. They looked to see there was a nest with eggs in it. The raccoon went back up and rested over them. He hissed at Mori who stepped back.

"Bird eggs?" Haruhi asked. "In this time of year?"

"The mother left them behind!" Satoshi said. He had tears in his eyes. "How sad?"

"But…the raccoon is taking care of it." Shiro said.

Tamaki snapped his fingers making them all look at him. "As you see it this tree is tall enough, green enough, fresh enough, and also sharp and soft at the same time."

"Damn." Yasuchika said sounding impressed.

"Then let's get it to the club."

"Are you kidding?" Neji asked. "There is a raccoon living in it."

"We'll take it with us!" Tamaki said.

"Neji has a point." Haruhi said. "You want to take a tree with a living wild animal in it."

"It's not wild."

They turned to Hunny who had the raccoon in his hand. "He's calm down now."

"The eggs are going to get cold if we don't hurry." Satoshi said already collecting them and putting them in his hat.

"Be careful." Hunny said.

"Alright twins lets go get this tree down." Tamaki said.

Mori stepped up to help but Neji stopped him. "You're bleeding."

Mori looked down at his hand before Neji opened his jacket and pulled out a small first aid box he had. They sat down as Tamaki and the twins tried to get the tree down. Neji opened a band aid with his mouth after he cleaned Mori's hand before he put the band aid over it. "You shouldn't do stupid things like that." Neji pointed out.

Mori looked at him for a long time before he smiled and laughed. Neji blushed. "Why are you laughing?"

"You are funny." He said.

Neji rolled his eyes looking away. He watched the twins and Tamaki still failing to get the tree down before someone came to help them. Neji stood up to go help but Mori grabbed his hand. Neji looked at him as he stood up. "What is it?" Neji asked.

"Do you not like picking trees?" Mori asked.

Neji looked at him before looking away. "I just don't know why we have to get a real one."

"They smell better." Mori offered.

"Get a fake one and put air freshener on it." Neji said pulling his hand away and walking off. Mori watched him before he went to the twins and Tamaki to help.

XXX

The tree was up and Satoshi and Hunny were making a nest for the eggs. "Is it possible that they are already dead?" Satoshi asked.

"Anything is possible." Yasuchika said.

Mori finished putting up the tree and they looked up at it. The raccoon rested on top of the eggs that rested on a pillow till they finished the nest. "They can still be alive." Neji pointed out.

"Neji you want to help decorate?" Tamaki asked holding a box of ornaments.

"No." Neji said without looking at Tamaki. Tamaki looked hurt as he lowered the box before Neji turned to him. "I'm busy trying to make you a ginger bread house."

He held out the half made ginger bread house he was working on. Tamaki stared at him before he dropped the box of ornaments but Haruhi caught them. "On Neji-kun! You are the cutest!"

Tamaki put his arms around him. Neji sighed before looking up at Mori who was giving him a look. Neji looked away as Tamaki let him go and he went back to his house.

XXX

They had finished the tree and Neji looked at it. It was a beautiful sight, full of red and green ribbons and other bright colorful yet elegant glass ornaments. It was beautiful for the rich teens they were. Neji put a hand on his arm looking away from him. It was too elegant. Not enough cheap ornaments and nothing that was handmade.

"Do you like it Neji?" Tamaki asked putting a hand on head. Neji was silent for a while before he shook his head.

"No. I don't like it."

Tamaki was taken back from that. "W-what! Why not?! It's perfect. Even if that raccoon is in there."

At the mention of it the raccoon poked its head out cocking his head to the side. "I'm sorry. It's nice…I just…"He let out a sigh before a hand was on his shoulder. He looked up at Mori who gave him a nod. Neji continued to look at him before he felt like he was going to tear up. "…My father and I use to…always pick a tree and decorate it."

They were all quiet at first before Tamaki had the sudden urge to throw it out the window. "We should have gotten a fake. I'm sorry." Tamaki said.

"You don't have to do that." Neji said. "I'm just…sorry I couldn't help thinking about it."

"What did your tree use to look like when you and your father did it?" Hunny asked.

Neji looked at the host club that were all looking at him waiting for his answer. He smiled pushing his hair behind his ear. "We would make paper snowflakes to wrap around it. And string popcorn to hang as well. We didn't have enough for ornaments so we had to make our own out of Popsicle sticks and construction paper." He laughed to himself. "Really the tree wasn't…as beautiful as this."

"It sounds like it was beautiful." Mori pointed out.

Neji smiled at him before Tamaki went to the tree and started to take down the ornaments. "What are you doing?"

"I think we should change it out a bit. Tell me guys how fast can you get Popsicle's, marker, construction paper, glue, scissors and popcorn?" Tamaki asked the twins.

"How fast do you need them?" The twins asked with a smirk.

Tamaki smiled at them before turning to the other host. "Are you going to help me?"

They all went back to the tree and started to take the ornaments down.

XXX

Stepping back they all looked at the tree. It was wrapped with popcorn and paper snowflakes. Popsicle's snowflakes hanging off in different places and paper snowballs. Kaoru had even cut out pictures of them and put them on even drawing the raccoon in the tree. "I have to say…it's different."

"So you hate it?" Neji asked.

"We love it." Tamaki said putting his arm around him. "It's way beautiful."

Neji looked up at him before he turned to Mori. "Thank you Mori."

Mori nodded before they heard cracking. Looking to the tree Mori went over and moved some of them aside. They looked as the eggs were hatching. "They are hatching!" Satoshi said happily.

"Would you look at that?" Tamaki asked. "They want to see your tree Neji."

Neji smiled at him. "It's our tree…right?"

Tamaki grabbed his hand before he kissed him on the lips.


	10. Christmas Meetings

Summary: Love can snow ball from that very first meeting

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

First Meeting

Hizashi looked up as his friend opened the door. "Hizashi! You made it."

"I said I would." Hizashi said. He looked down at Neji who was holding onto his leg. "And this is my son. Neji."

Yuzuru took a big deep breath before making a noise between a squeal and a scream. "Aren't you the cutest thing ever?!" Yuzuru went down to Neji's level look at him. "Hi. I'm Yuzuru. A friend of your father. Can you tell me your name?"

Neji stared at him before his father put a hand on his head. Neji looked up at him before looking at Yuzuru again. "My name is Neji." He said.

Yuzuru squealed again. "So cute."

"Thank you." Hizashi said with a laugh. "Can we come in?"

"Yes." Yuzuru held the door open as Hizashi and Neji came in. A maid took their coats. Neji handed it to the maid before he noticed a boy staring at him from around the corner. Neji looked at the boy before the boy suddenly hid.

"Now don't do that." Yuzuru said. "Tamaki come here."

Neji watched as the boy came back out. He was blond with violet blue eyes. Neji continued to look at him as he came out. "Now this is my son Tamaki. He's eleven years old."

"Good afternoon sir." Tamaki said with a bow.

"So polite." Hizashi said with a smile. "My son is very shy but this is Neji. Neji say hello to Tamaki."

Tamaki and Neji meet eyes. "Hi." Neji said.

"Hi." Tamaki said back with a smile. "Do you want to help me with our Christmas tree?"

Neji shook his head but Hizashi pushed him forward. "Go ahead Neji."

Neji looked at his father before he walked towards Tamaki. Tamaki smiled holding out his hand and Neji took it. Tamaki gave him a big smile as he pulled into the living room. Waiting in the room were six other kids. "Everyone. This is Neji. He will be helping us out." Tamaki said with a smile.

Neji pulled his hand from Tamaki's. He didn't say anything about there being other kids. Heck he didn't even want to hang out with this boy.

"He?" Neji looked as twins came up to him. They walked around him making him look at him. "Are you sure this is a boy?"

"Hizashi-san said this was his son." Tamaki said pushing the twins away from him. "So he has to be a boy." Tamaki nodded his head before he turned around to look at Neji. "Neji these are my friends. The twins Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyoya, Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny."

"Nice to meet you." Neji said bowing his head.

Tamaki smiled at him before he put an arm around him. "Oh Neji-kun. You are so cute."

Neji blushed not sure why everyone insisted on calling him cute. He didn't do anything at all. "Let him go Tamaki." Haruhi pointed out. "He won't be able to breath soon."

Tamaki let him go while Neji let out a gasp of air. He put his hand on his chest before looking at Hunny who came up to him. "Would you like a cookie Ne-chan?"

"Ne-chan?" Neji asked.

Hunny nodded holding out a tray. On the tray was a gingerbread house with gingerbread men and animals. Neji took a cat. "Thank you."

Hunny smiled before Tamaki clapped his hand. "Alright, let's get to work. We have to decorate this tree before our moms get here!" Tamaki said.

"We have a time limit?" Hikaru asked.

"What for?" Kaoru asked.

"Because I promised my mom." Tamaki said. "Now let's do-"

"I don't wanna." The twins said.

Tamaki looked at them shocked. "W-what? Why?"

"It's boring." The twins said again. "Let's go play outside instead."

"Playing in the snow!" Hunny said. "Yeah."

They all started to get their coats and boots on. Tamaki watched them. "B-but-"They left him in the room. Tamaki sighed turning to look at the tree.

"I'll help you."

Tamaki turned around to look at Neji. Tamaki continued to just look at him before he gave him a big smile.

Neji looked around before looking at Tamaki. He was just giving him a smile. "Why are you smiling so hard?"

"Because you are so cute." Tamaki said.

Neji blushed. "You always say that…I'm not doing anything."

Tamaki smiled. "And that's why Neji…I want you to be my wife when we get older."

"Eh?"

Tamaki smiled. "You are going to be my wife!"

Second Meeting

Hizashi knocked on the door as he looked at Neji. His thirteen year old soon stood next to him looking uninterested in coming here. "Come on Neji. We haven't been here in years."

"I know." Neji pointed out. "There is a reason for that."

The door swung open and Neji looked at Tamaki stared right at him with wide violet blue eyes. "Neji-kun!"

He leaped towards Neji. Moving out the way Tamaki flew right into the snow outside of his house. Yuzuru laughed at the door way. "Neji, Hizashi. I'm happy to have you here. And as you can see Tamaki has been waiting around for Neji all day."

Tamaki stood out of the snow and put his arms around Neji. "Oh Neji-kun. I'm so happy you came. It's been two years! I missed you."

Hizashi laughed at his sons face. Pure and undoubting annoyance with having a thirteen year old boy nuzzling him like that. "Shall we go inside?" Hizashi asked as he went in.

Neji walked into the house with Tamaki still holding onto him. Tamaki's friends were there once again all just hanging out in the room. "Oh you're here again." Hikaru pointed out.

Tamaki let Neji go to stand in front of him. "You guys remember my wife! Neji-kun!"

Neji blushed looking at him. "I'm not your wife." He snapped.

Tamaki just laughed him off. "Of course…of course. So shall we get to work?"

Third meeting

Tamaki meet them at the door again. This time Neji wasn't fast enough for the fifteen year old boy and he was pulled into a tight bear crushing hug. His arms at his side he didn't bother to move or get away from the boy. Little by little he was not fighting against this boy's delusion that they were getting married.

He blushed as he heard his father's laughter at Tamaki. "Nice to see you again Tamaki." Hizashi said going inside. Hizashi moved out the way quickly as Anne-Sophie came out.

"Where are you going?" Yuzuru asked coming out.

Tamaki let Neji go who took the chance to breath. "Mom?" Tamaki asked.

Anne-Sophie stopped in her trackers and turned to look at Tamaki. "I'm going to get some eggnog. We seem to have run out."

She cupped Tamaki's face before she walked off. Yuzuru followed. Neji watched them before looking at his father. He had a worried look on his face. Neji looked at Tamaki who was looking after his parents. With a sigh he crossed his arms. "Is there a reason you haven't invited us in? Are you finally giving up on me being your wife?" Neji asked.

Tamaki looked at him laughing. "What! Of course not! You will always be my wife Neji-kun." He grabbed Neji's hand and led him in.

Fourth meeting

The moment Tamaki opened the door Neji and Hizashi could hear it. Yelling coming from inside the house. Tamaki looked like he never been happier to see Hizashi and Neji. "Neji! Hizashi you came! The first one in fact."

Neji blinked. Usually he was the last one to show. "Is that your parents?" Hizashi asked.

Tamaki looked inside before he sighed. "Y-yeah…that's them."

Hizashi went inside and Tamaki began to follow but Neji grabbed his hand with a sigh. "Let's play in the snow." Neji said. "We can make a snowman."

Tamaki looked at him before smiling. "Yes! Let's do that."

Fifth meeting

Hizashi had been dragging Neji to the Suoh household every two years. Neji had come to understand that Tamaki was not going to give up on him and that his friends weren't that bad. This year they weren't going to the Suoh household but Tamaki was coming to them.

Neji put down a cup of hot chocolate on the table. "Why is he coming here?" Neji asked. It was bad enough he knew where Tamaki lived, he didn't want the boy to know where he lived.

"His parents are getting a divorce." Hizashi said.

Neji looked up right as the doorbell rang. He stood up and answered it. Tamaki stood there with a bag over his shoulders and looked like at a lost puppy. Neji stared at the nineteen year old before him. He was sure this wasn't how he pictured spending his winter break from college. He wanted to spend it with his parents together but the moment they were in room together they fought with each other.

Neji stared at Tamaki who had his head down before he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "You aren't going to greet your wife?" Neji asked.

Tamaki looked up at Neji. "Because I'm waiting." Neji said uncrossing his arms. He grabbed Tamaki's hand and pulled him into a hug.

Tamaki slowly hugged him back. Neji tried not to blush as he just sensed his father watching the two of them.

Sixth meeting

Till Tamaki's mother and father got on good standing with each other their Holiday meets were held at the Hyuga Household. Tamaki meet his uncle and cousin. "Nice to meet you. I'm Neji's husband!" Tamaki said.

Neji put a hand over his head. He wished Tamaki would just blurt it out like that. Even thought Neji was willing to acknowledge the fact that he was Tamaki's wife but he they weren't even dating. They hadn't even kissed each other and the more the years ticked by and they spent Christmas together Neji wanted more and more for Tamaki to just kiss him. And hold him for real.

"Husband? When did you get married?" Hanabi asked. "And why wasn't I invited!"

Neji sighed. "Hanabi…shut up."

Seventh meeting

It was heartbreaking. His father dead and Neji spending Christmas alone in his dormitory. His roommate had offered to let him come with him but Neji had rejected the offer. He was still not fully over the fact that his father was dead.

He sat on his bed looking at the wall before there was a knock on the door. He waited a few minutes in hopes for them to go away but they knocked again. Standing up Neji went to the door opening it. "Merry Christmas." Tamaki said at the door. He had a small fake tree in his hand and a present. Neji stared at him.

"T-Tamaki…what are you doing here?"

"Hinata told me you didn't come home for winter break…so I thought you would be here." Tamaki said. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Neji looked at him before leaned stepped forward and put his arms around him. Tamaki blinked before he put his arms around the boy too. "I'm here Neji."

Neji pulled Tamaki into his room shutting the door behind him. He pushed Tamaki against his door before pressing his lips against him. Tamaki blinked looking at Neji before he dropped the present and tree that was in his hand and kissed Neji back.

He put his hand on his hips pulling Neji closer to him. Tamaki wrapped his arms around him lifting Neji up so he could wrap his legs around Tamaki's waist. Neji put his arms around his neck letting Tamaki carry him to his bed.

Tamaki hit the end of the bed and he leaned forward. Neji's head hit the wall. "Ow." Tamaki said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry." Tamaki said.

Neji shook his head. "It's fine." Neji said kissing Tamaki again. "I've wanted this for so long."

Tamaki pulled away. "I thought you didn't like me."

Neji looked at him before he put his arms around his neck. "I love you, Tamaki. You are my husband."

Tamaki smiled at him as he kissed him again. They undressed each other slowly, enjoying the view of the other naked and willing in front of them. They were so eager and hard ready for it.

Neji threw his head back as Tamaki pushed into him. He started off slow pushing in slowly till he was in all of the way inside of Neji. Neji wrapped his legs around Tamaki shivering. He had never felt this way and as Tamaki began to thrust into him with powerful hard thrust he felt like his whole body was on fire.

Tamaki continued to push into him bringing out gasp and moans from the boy under him. Neji ran his fingers through his hair as Tamaki kissed his neck. Tamaki lifted Neji's head kissing him on the lips as they finally came together.

Eighth meeting

Tamaki looked back at the tree. This was their first apartment together. Neji sat himself down on the couch with a sigh. He was tired.

"So you aren't going to help?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked sitting on either side of him.

"Leave Neji-kun alone." Tamaki said. "He is pregnant."

"I'm sure they know Tamaki." Neji said with a blush as the others laugh.

Tamaki smiled back at him putting a hand on Neji's stomach as he leaned in to kiss him.

"It's a boy right?" Hikaru asked.

"Or is it a girl?" Kaoru asked.

"They are both." Neji pointed out sitting back. "I'm having twins."

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. "Well isn't that cute."

He rolled his eyes as they continued to put the tree together. Neji watched from his seat with a smile. Watching his husband run around doing most of everything.

Ninth meeting

Neji and Tamaki sat down on the couch. They really weren't sure as to what to do about the twins. They were screaming and crying like there was no tomorrow. Neji let out a breath picking up Kaname as Tamaki picked up their son Gino.

"Please stop crying." Neji said with a sigh. He bounced her on his leg but she continued to cry.

Tamaki threw Gino up in the air in hopes to quiet him down. "Shh. There, there."

Neji and Tamaki looked at each other before they switched children. Standing up Neji picked up an ornament and held it out to Gino. Gino took it finally quieting down. Neji sighed looking at Tamaki who had put his finger into Kaname's mouth.

"Merry Christmas." Tamaki said in a whisper.

Neji smiled walking up to him and kissing him. "Merry Christmas."

Tenth meeting

Tamaki held up Gino to put up the star. "Tada! All done!" Tamaki said stepping down.

"Good job." Neji said walking in with Kaname following.

"We made cookies!" The blond girl said holding a plate of cookies. "They are for Santa!"

Tamaki put Gino down and he picked up a cookie. Neji smacked his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Eating a cookie?"

"You aren't Santa." Neji said putting his hand on his hips.

Tamaki gave him the puppy dog's eyes. "So I can't have a cookie?"

"No." Neji said shaking his head.

"Can I have one?" Gino asked.

Neji nodded taking one and giving him a cookie.

"How come he gets one?" Tamaki asked.

Gino and Kaname laughed at their father's actions. Neji smiled as well. He leaned up and kissed him. "Because I can give you all the sugar you need."

Tamaki smiled at that putting his arms around him. "Oh yeah."

Neji nodded kissing Tamaki as he put his arms around him.

"Mommy. How did you meet Daddy?"

Tamaki and Neji pulled part to look at Kaname. "How did I meet daddy?" Neji asked.

Kaname nodded still nibbling on her cookie. Tamaki laughed picking her up while Neji sat down with Gino. "Well Kaname. It all started with a Christmas Meeting."


	11. Secret Santa

Summary: Neji gets his crush for Secret Santa.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Renge got the classes attention. "Hey everyone! Today we are going to pick names for secret Santa!"

She held out a hat that she shook to get their attention. Neji watched as she walked around letting people pull out a name. "Do you think we could get out of this?" Haruhi asked sitting next to him.

He smiled at her. "You know Renge. There is no way we can get out."

"You got that right." Renge said. She held out the hat for him. "Hey you never know. You may just get the one you have a crush on." She said with a wink.

Neji blushed as he put his hand in. He pulled out a card and waited till Haruhi pulled out hers. "Let's open them at the same time." Neji said with a smile.

Haruhi nodded before they faced each other. "One."

"Two."

"Three." They opened their cards at the same time. Neji blushed red as he looked at who he got. The one person he didn't want to get. Kaoru.

Neji looked up to see Kaoru talking to his twin. They were laughing and joking before Renge came over to them. "Who did you get?" Haruhi asked.

Neji blushed snapping his eyes to her. "Oh um…who did you get?"

From the small blush she had over her cheek that they were both unlucky at who they got. "I asked your first."

They looked at each other before they snatched each other's paper. Neji opened her slip not surprised that Hikaru's name was on it. He sighed. "What are the odds that this would happen to us?"

Haruhi shook her head. "We can always switch."

"Do you want to?" Neji asked looking at her.

Haruhi bit her lip. "I'm…not sure."

"Hey!"

They jumped as the twins came to sit behind them. "Who did you guys get?" Hikaru asked. "I got Renge."

"Hikaru. You aren't supposed to tell us." Neji pointed out rolling his eyes.

"Well you know now, so tell me who you have."

"No." Neji said grabbing his paper. "Just because you are stupid enough to tell me who you have doesn't mean I have to tell you."

"Ne! Neji why are you so mean?"

Kaoru laughed. "He's not mean. You are just stupid. Almost as stupid as Tamaki some times."

Hikaru gave them a look. "That's not funny. Don't joke like that."

They laughed at his face. "That isn't funny." He pointed out.

Neji smiled before he looked at Kaoru. "So who do you have?"

"I'm not telling."

"It's good to know that at least one twin is smart enough to know the idea of secret Santa." Haruhi said.

"Aw not you to Haruhi!"

Neji smiled at his friends.

XXX

Neji sighed drumming his finger against his desk. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to get Kaoru for Christmas but he knew it had to be something that came from the heart. Something to show Kaoru that he was in love with the boy and wanted to be with him.

Neji sighed standing up as he began to pace back and forth before his phone rang. He turned to look at who it was. The word Kaoru blinked on the screen. Neji blushed as he picked up it. "Y-yes?" He asked

"Hey Neji it's me." Kaoru said.

"Yeah I saw on the phone…what's up?" Neji asked biting his lip.

"Do you know what math home wasn't paying much attention?" Kaoru said.

Neji laughed aren't you supposed to be the smart twin and know to pay attention in class."

"I am the smart twin." Kaoru said. Neji could hear Hikaru in the background yelling that he was the smart twin. Neji just smiled. "I was just distracted."

Neji smiled. "Right. Here I'll give it to you."

Neji opened his planner to give Kaoru the homework. He ran into a page that was just filled with hearts and Kaoru's name. Neji sighed to himself. Sometimes he was afraid he was too girly. "Um the homework is…" He trailed off as he looked at a heart he had made with both of their names in it. He blinked at it before an idea came to him. "I gotta go."

"Bu-"

Neji hung up his phone before he picked up his planner before opening his bottom draw. Pulling it open he pulled out a ball of pink and red yarn. As he dug deeper he found more of it and his knitting sticks. He looked at the picture again before he went to work.

XXX

Neji was nervous about what he made. It wasn't that he didn't like it; it was a beautiful scarf that he had proudly made himself. There was just the fact that he had made it a little bit too long. He was thinking about cutting some of it off but he knew that it was only going to ruin what he had worked so hard to make.

Neji sighed looking down at the present in his lap. "What did you give Hikaru for Christmas?"

"The video game he always wanted. "Haruhi said. "What about you for Kaoru?"

"What about me?"

Neji slammed his hand over the present as if someone was going to take it from him. "Oh…hey you guys."

"Are you guys ready to give and receive?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah." Neji said. He stood up and they all headed into their class room. Renge was waiting there with a red sack. They all dropped their presents into the sack before taking their seats. At the end of class they would all get their presents. Neji was nervously biting his nails. What if Kaoru didn't like him like that? The more he sat and let his thoughts go on and on the more he wanted to take his present back. Or run away. Running away seemed to be the more appropriate choice.

"Ok you guys." Renge said. "Come get your gifts."

As everyone lined up to get their gift Neji took the chance to slip out. He didn't care much about his present. He just didn't want to get rejected by Kaoru in front of so many people. He'll wait to either he ran into Kaoru or Kaoru called him about his gift.

XXX

Neji was walking home alone and it was snowing around him. He continued to look at his phone wondering why Kaoru hadn't called him yet. There was a small glimmer of hope that maybe Kaoru liked the present but it was over shadowed by the fact that it was most likely not going to happen like that. He sighed to himself letting his shoulders hang. "Way to go Neji. You lost a friend."

"Neji!"

Neji turned his head to see who was calling him only to gasp and stand up as Kaoru ran up to him. He blushed looking down as Kaoru got closer. "Hey…Kaoru."

"You left before you could get your present." Kaoru pointed out holding out a bag. Neji looked at it before he took it.

"Thank you." Neji said quietly. He held it close to him. It felt like something was soft inside. He looked down to see there was a stuffed teddy bear. He pulled it out looking at the brown bear with a box of chocolate in his hand. It was cute. "It's really cute."

He looked to see Kaoru smiling at him. He pushed down his hood and Neji gasped. Kaoru was wearing his scarf. His extremely long scarf that was wrapped around Kaoru's neck with the message Neji left on one end of the scarf. It was a heart with their name stitched into it. On the other end there was a small stitching of the two of them holding hands with a heart between them. He was sure his face never looked redder. "If…you don't like it…I'll understand."

Kaoru blinked before he looked at the pink and red scar. "This?" He asked. He smiled as he started to unravel it from his neck and Neji looked down. If Kaoru was going to throw it on the floor he didn't want to see it. Instead of it going on the floor Neji felt it wrapped around his neck. He looked up at Kaoru who put the other end around his neck. "Wouldn't want you to get a cold Neji?"

Neji blushed. "You…like it?"

"Yes." Kaoru said with a smile. "It's really cute…like you. Did you do this all yourself?"

Neji nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry it's so long. I didn't want it to be this long at first."

Kaoru laughed making Neji blush. "It's fine. This way we can both use it."

Neji looked at Kaoru before the boy leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Neji blushed pulling away. He turned away putting his mitten covered hands to his mouth. He was blushing and he didn't want him to see anymore. He put his hand over his face and Kaoru laughed. "Why are you hiding your face? Don't you like kissing me?"

Neji looked at him. "I love it…I mean…I'm just embarrassed."

"You don't have to be." Kaoru said. "Because I love kissing you and seeing that cute blush on your face."

That only made Neji blush again before he got on his toes and kissed Kaoru. This time it was longer and Kaoru put his arm around Neji holding him closer. "Merry Christmas Neji-kun."

Neji put his arms around Kaoru's neck kissing him. "Merry Christmas Kaoru."


	12. Winter Spirit Part 1

Summary: The spirit of winter falls in love for the first time and makes sure that he will have the boy no matter what

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own

A/N: Is anyone reading this or am I just typing to type. That's fine with me I like getting these stories out but don't forget to review!

* * *

Kaoru sat gazing at the Earth below as sweet soft snow began to fall around it. It was the beginning of winter and it was something he loved. While spreading his snow over the world was just something he enjoyed doing it wasn't about that this time.

He stood up to get a view of the beauty that had caught his attention the moment he saw the boy the first time. It was when the beauty before him was much younger. Too young to pay much attention to but Kaoru knew the beauty he would slowly become as he grew.

It was something about the boy that caught his attention and he found himself struggling not to go to Earth himself and visit the boy. It was the first time Kaoru stepped on Earth since he became the spirit of winter. The first time he ever loved someone at first glance.

Every winter Kaoru found himself watching over the boy and watched as he grew up. Every year he grew more beautiful. His hair longer, his skin paler, his eyes softer. Every time Kaoru saw the boy he fell deeper in love with him and he knew he was going to be his.

While he loved the boy so much he couldn't touch him. If he laid a finger on the boy at all, he risked the chance at stopping his heart. The thought of killing him made Kaoru sad. The thought of the boy being with someone other than him made him angry.

It was true as the boy grew older he did begin to date. And as Kaoru watched over him during the winter time he would have to watch as the boy was touched, kissed, held by someone other than him. He wouldn't allow it.

The first time he killed one of the boy's lovers, he only felt pain for the tears that the boy shed at his loss. He had no regrets for killing his lover. The second time the boy did cry but Kaoru wouldn't have any of it. He blew on the boys cheeks stopping his tears. Surprised by the action the boy turned and it was as if he could see him. Their eyes meet and Kaoru took in the sight. The lips, the eyes, everything about this angel's face that Kaoru loved.

For a while he didn't date again. He kept friends as friends and strangers as strangers. Anyone who came close enough to being his lover he would push them away. It was as if he knew what Kaoru was doing.

But it didn't last long. He met a boy and Kaoru could see that even the boy couldn't stop himself from falling. He was no longer a boy, but a man. An adult just as beautiful as he was in his youth in not more. Everyone knew it and his lover knew it as well. And as Kaoru killed his lover, the beautiful boy laughed.

Laughed. Kaoru was sure that he had drove the boy crazy with all that he had happen to him but the boy sat down in the snow. "You kill them all. Is it because you don't want me to love people other than you?" The boy asked.

Kaoru knew he was talking to him. Who else was killing his lovers?

"Yes." Kaoru whispered in the wind before he left the boys to go back to the heavens.

XXX

With all that he done it had not gone unpunished. The spirits of Summer, Spring, and Fall all saw what Kaoru was doing and the four of them were called together to discuss it.

"You are killing innocent humans." His twin brother the spirit of summer said. "Why? What reason do you have for this madness?"

"Love." Tamaki, the spring spirit said with a smile. "Love can drive us into madness."

If anything Tamaki knew about love. Spring was the time for love. It was in the air and flowers and Kaoru knew the spirit knew who this boy was.

Kaoru would watch as Tamaki would caress the boy with the warmth of spring as soon as winter was over. He would bloom flowers before him and part the clouds of snow that Kaoru created for the boy. He made sure the boy had everything he wanted and made sure every day was sunny for him.

"Flowers won't grow if you don't let it rain." Kaoru pointed out one day as he watched Tamaki.

"He doesn't like the rain." Tamaki said. They were both talking about the same person. Kaoru narrowed his eyes. He hated the spring.

XXX

Summer was better because it was his brother. Playful, bright, hotheaded Hikaru who had bright sunny days. Days that the boy would go out with friends to the beach and Kaoru would watch as he played half naked in the sun.

"I guess he just likes the sun." Hikaru pointed out with a laugh. "Maybe you shouldn't let it snow so much."

"He looks better in the snow." Kaoru pointed out. It was the truth. White snow falling over the boy's dark hair and rosy cheeks. It just sent Kaoru into a frenzy of happiness.

XXX

When fall came he got anxious. The boy would cover himself up and Kyoya blew chilly winds, changing the colors of the leaves and letting them fall over the boy for Kaoru's amusement. "You can appear to him." Kyoya said.

Kaoru looked at Kyoya as if he had solved everything. He had never tried to appear in front of a human. Tamaki did it all the time and Kaoru knew the only reason Tamaki held back in doing it in front of the boy was because Kaoru had feelings for him. Tamaki may be a flirt but he wasn't a bad guy to his friends.

"Should I?"

"He already knows that you are there." Kyoya pointed out letting more leaves fall. They were falling in front of the boy as he walked, as if to keep him from stepping on the concrete. "Your love for him as made us all notice him. If you make him love you can bring him here."

Kaoru looked at him a little annoyed. Kyoya knew as well as Kaoru did that, that wasn't an easy thing to do. Making a human one of them was rough. It took a lot of time to make a human fall for a spirit without touching the human, making the human fall in love with them without help of powers, and to not interfere with the life of the human out of the season. Kaoru had made sure to do the last one perfectly. Whenever it wasn't winter he only watched the boy. If he had a summer love he would let it be. Hoping that it lasted till winter so he could kill the lover but the boy had grown smart and would always cut off the romance before winter.

"I know what I have to do." Kaoru said.

XXX

The first day of winter Kaoru stood not so far in front of the boy. The boy that had grown up to be a beautiful man. He wasn't sure why he still called him boy he wanted to know his name. "Is it you?"

Kaoru looked up to see the boy looking right at him. He appeared in front of the boy so he could see him for what he was. Nothing but winter itself. "The one that kills the boys I love during the winter and freeze my tears before I can let them run off my chin?"

"Yes." Kaoru said. "It's because I love you. And I don't want you to love anyone else."

"That's no reason to kill those I love. How can I love a murder?"

Kaoru didn't have answer for the boy. He closed his eyes letting snow sweep around him. "Everyone can learn to love." He said before he disappeared out of sight.

XXX

He continued to watch the boy over the wintertime hoping for a sign that he in fact wanted to see him in person again. He was beginning to fear that maybe it would never come before the boy spoke to him.

"My name is Neji. I don't think you know that." Neji said.

Knowing his name was half the battle but Kaoru already knew he won. "What makes you think I don't know your name?" Kaoru asked as he appeared behind the boy as he walked around him.

"You never say it." Neji said watching Kaoru.

"I never had a reason to…Neji." It rolled off his tongue as if it was always meant to be there. "You can call me Kaoru."

"Kaoru." Neji repeated. A shiver went through Kaoru at the sound of his name being said by such a beautiful creature.

"You don't know what you do to me." Kaoru said. "If I could I would take you away from here to be with me forever."

"And what would that mean for me?" Neji asked. "For you to take me away from my life here." Kaoru looked at Neji. There was something there in those eyes. A hidden meaning that Kaoru picked up on. Kaoru looked away.

"Death and winter. What do they really have in common?" Kaoru asked out loud.

"They are the cold truths of our worlds." Neji said. "While love is a bitter lie."

"Is that what you think of love?" Kaoru asked him. "Bitter?"

"Every love I had you killed. How do you expect me to love with that in my past?" Neji asked him.

"I can always get you to love me."

Neji looked at him before looking away. "We would be perfect together. My heart is cold and you are winter."

Kaoru let himself disappear as Neji left him. Back in the Season palace Tamaki waited for him. "You've frozen his heart." Tamaki said shaking his head. "He can never love you like that."

"And you would know?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki smiled at him. "With only the right touch of spring I can get that heart to beat like it's supposed to."

Kaoru wasn't sure if he wanted Tamaki anywhere near Neji. The thought of him being near Neji made him annoyed but Kaoru had caused Neji's heart to freeze over. It bothered him to think that this was his fault for all he had done to Neji when he was in love. Everyone he loved Kaoru killed without much regret. "Do what you have too."

Tamaki gave him a smile before Kaoru watched as winter ended and spring began.

XXX

Kaoru watched as Tamaki and Neji interacted in hopes that he could warm the boy's heart. At first it didn't seem like it was working. Neji ignored Tamaki and resisted anything he tried to do with the boy. But Tamaki never gave up. He continued to be bright and loud like always and it was slowly making Neji's heart unfreeze.

Kaoru was afraid that Tamaki would try something but his second week with Neji he touched him on the chest. Kaoru blinked and Kyoya shook his head. "He can never have Neji now."

XXX

It was winter and Kaoru meet with Neji on what was Christmas for humans. Neji had gotten something for Kaoru. It was crushed ice. Kaoru looked at it oddly before looking at Neji. "What is this?"

"A Christmas gift. From the one you love." Neji said.

Kaoru looked at it before he picked up the ice. He put them together in his hands before holding them out to Neji showing him what he had made. It was a heart made of ice and he held it in front of Neji. "If you take this…you will be mine."

Neji stared at the heart before he stepped up and took it into his hands. "I want to be yours."

Kaoru let out a breath happily as Neji took the ice heart. He picked it up and held it close to him before he moved closer kissing Kaoru on the lips. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


	13. Winter Spirit 2

Kaoru could tell his love was not happy. It wasn't that Neji didn't love him anymore. Quite the opposite, Neji loved him and he loved being in the winter palace with the spirit of winter. It was the fact that he was missing his life as a human.

Whenever Kaoru ran into his love out of the winter palace he was looking out into the world below. A world he could no longer stand upon. To him the world below thought he was dead and out of the four years that Neji had been with Kaoru, he noticed how Neji was yearning more and more to be back at Earth.

"What is it that you are missing?" Kaoru asked Neji, letting the back of his fingers run over Neji's cheek to his lips. The lips that he loved to kiss so much.

"I'm not sure." Neji said as he looked down at the beating sun of summer.

Kaoru looked at Neji before he left him in his winter wonderland. This was different from just having to spy on the love of his life. Now that Neji lived with him, he had to take care of him. Keep him happy in ways he didn't know how to take care of a human. He was beginning to think that this was a very bad idea.

"I'll be waiting for you." Neji said at the entrance of the winter palace. Kaoru turned to look at him. Snow was falling around him as he held a snow bunny in his hand.

Kaoru stared at him before he turned to leave. Having that waiting for him every time he left the room was worth it. He just had to learn to please him.

XXX

"He's not happy." Kaoru said. "I don't know what to do." He hung his head as he waited for Kyoya and Tamaki to give him advice.

"Haven't you been watching over this boy your whole life?" Tamaki asked.

"His name is Neji." Kaoru pointed out. "And I have."

"So you should know everything that makes him happy." Tamaki said as bright as ever. "Just rake your brain like you are raking leaves and think about what to make your Snow Queen happy."

Sometimes Tamaki was too bright for Kaoru's liking. He noticed that they were just looking at him. Waiting for his answer. "Well…he likes snow."

"Obviously not as much as you though." Kyoya said.

Kaoru sat back freezing the growing grass Tamaki was unconsciously growing. "He likes music."

"Ah perfect!" Tamaki said. "This is something I can help you with."

XXX

Kaoru took them to the entrance of the winter palace. Neji was waiting at the door way like he normally did. He was making a snowman at the entrance before he noticed them. "You came back earlier then I thought." Neji said.

"Neji-kun." Tamaki said. "I have a gift for you!"

"Oh." Neji said stepping to Tamaki. "That's nice of you."

"It's the gift of music!"

Tamaki opened his arms out to Neji as birds flew towards him singing happily. They flew around Neji twitting happily. "Do you like it?"

"I find it annoying actually." Neji said.

Kaoru gave himself a face palm at Tamaki's stupidly. "Real music Tamaki."

The birds flew off and Tamaki laughed. "Why didn't you just say that?!" He crossed his arms before he cleared his throat before pulling out a flute from his sleeve. He started to play three notes before Neji disappeared in the Winter Palace.

Kaoru followed him in leaving Tamaki. Kyoya shook his head leaving as well leaving him. "What!?" Tamaki asked. "I only just started!"

XXX

Hikaru came back as fall began and Kaoru shared his problem. "We'll obviously he's sick of it being cold in that Winter Palace you keep him in." Hikaru said waving his hand.

Kaoru could feel the heat coming off of him as he was sure Hikaru could feel the cold coming off of him. When they were younger they would hold hands to feel what the other felt like. To feel warm instead of cold.

"I don't keep him there. He likes it in there." Kaoru pointed out.

"Well yeah but let's go see ourselves." Hikaru said.

"I'm coming too, of course." Tamaki said.

They all headed to the winter palace. Not expecting Kaoru to come back when he did Neji wasn't waiting at the door way. "Aw he finished his snow man." Tamaki said looking at the snowman. It was waving with a sign around its neck that said Welcome. Kaoru lead the way inside with Hikaru following with Tamaki shivering behind him. It was difficulties for him to stay warm only being spring. He got closer to Hikaru who was warm. With every step he took snow melted. With every step Tamaki took, the grass grew under him before freezing over.

"You made all this?" Tamaki asked as he looked around the winter wonderland around him.

Snow was over everything, leaving nothing but the color white. "Maybe he's sick of the color white. Can't you make it different color?" Hikaru asked.

"What snow?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah."

"No, I can't." Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Maybe he's sick of you and Tamaki's stupidity."

"No fair." They both said.

"It could be possible that he is lonely." Tamaki said. "Because there is nobody around here. And it's so quiet."

"He has friends here." Kaoru said. They came up to a hill where Neji was sitting in the snow. He was with snow bunny and a deer. They were walking together in the snow. Neji leading the way while the bunny was bouncing behind him with the deer by his side.

"Look at that." Hikaru said.

"Their names are Bambi and Thumper. After some movie he saw." Kaoru said.

"Don't you think he needs contact with things that can talk back to him?" Tamaki asked. "You are going to drive him crazy in here."

"If he wanted to talk to someone he could just go to the Summer Paradise, Spring Meadow, or Fall Forest." Hikaru said.

"That isn't the point." Tamaki said.

"Well you guys aren't helping." Kaoru shouted.

Before he thought about it the ground started to shake. They watched in horror as Neji and the animals were buried under snow. "Neji!" Kaoru said

They all ran over to the pile of snow just as the bunny, deer, and Neji popped their heads out of the snow. "Neji are you ok?" Kaoru asked.

Neji shook his head before he pulled himself out. "Yeah." The deer got itself out and ran off with the bunny. "What are you guys doing here?" Neji asked.

Kaoru stared at him. "I want you to tell me what you want."

"What I want?" Neji asked.

"So you can be happy."

Neji looked at him. "What makes you think I'm not happy?"

"Because you are always looking at Earth. As if you miss it." Kaoru said.

"I do miss Earth. But I am happy."

"I have an idea!" Tamaki finally said. "I know how to help you out some."

They all looked at him. "How?"

"Let's celebrate a holiday." He said.

"Which holiday?" Hikaru asked.

"Christmas." Neji said.

They all looked at him. "Christmas?"

XXX

All of the seasons got together to talk about Christmas. Neji explain to them the history of it all and about Santa Clause trying to steer them away from the fact that the guy like that wasn't real. "The point is to give gifts and be with the people you love."

"But you aren't with the people you love so what would be the point?" Kyoya asked.

"I love Kaoru. And that's enough."

"So we will give each other a present?" Tamaki asked. "Oh this is going to be fun."

Without saying much else Tamaki ran off. Kyoya stood up moving slower and Hikaru left as well. Neji looked at Kaoru. "I there something you want?" Kaoru asked him.

"Nothing comes to mine." Neji said. "I'm sure anything will be fine."

XXX

As fall came and went Kaoru started winter. He didn't see much of the other season or Neji but he did catch glimpses of Tamaki running around the heaves as if he was looking for something. Hikaru already knew what he was going to give the other season. Solid ice figurines of themselves that were so cold that even Hikaru's heat couldn't melt them. It was just finding something for Neji that he didn't know what to get the boy.

A few ideas came to mind. He thought about giving him something to fill his winter world with music but a white owl had alerted him of Tamaki's gift of a music box. He thought about getting him something to make the snow more colorful but he found out Hikaru had his own plans of getting Neji a beautiful crystal that held the colors of the rainbow. If he pointed it in the sun it would bring color to everything around him. He thought about finding him someone to be with Neji but Kyoya was already on it. Only Kyoya was working on finding his own love in a human. He would introduce her to Neji and they would become friends. A friend would be the perfect gift.

Kaoru was finding himself left in the cold with what to get him. It slowly hit him that he knew the perfect gift for Neji.

XXX

Kaoru looked at Tamaki's gift for him. It was a white bird made of flowers. It smelt sweet and fresh and Kaoru felt it was more of something for Neji to have fun with and not himself.

Looking over at the boy he noticed how happy he was with Kyoya's Queen. Haruhi, their new addition to their seasonal home. "This is beautiful." Tamaki said looking at the figuring of himself. "Thank you!"

Kaoru nodded before looking at Neji. He held out a small box for the boy who opened it slowly. Inside was a silver locket. Neji pulled it out looking at it before he started to open it but Kaoru stopped him. "Before you open it. Let me tell you what it is. This locket will allow you to go to and from Earth at your own free will. Just open it and you will be surrounded by snow which will take you down to Earth. When you are ready to come back just open it again and you will be back here with me."

Neji looked at him before he leaned forward and kissed him. "I love it Kaoru. Thank you."

Kaoru nodded before he kissed him on the lips. "Merry Christmas Neji."

Neji smiled kissing him. "Merry Christmas."


	14. Tradition

Neji opened the door letting the host club into his house. "I'm so glad you guys decided to come here." He said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Tamaki asked kissing him on the lips. "When my baby is all alone I'll come running to keep him company."

Neji smiled leading them to his living room. "Thanks. I still can't believe that Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi wanted to go to Hawaii. It doesn't snow there!"

The twins laughed before noticing what he was doing. "You are just now putting up your tree?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah it's Christmas Eve."

"It's a tradition." Neji said picking up an ornament of a bear. "This one is for you Tamaki."

"Wait tradition? You have traditions?" Hikaru asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes. These ginger bread twins are you two."

"You have traditions?" Tamaki asked. "Like what?"

Neji blinked. "Well like putting up the Christmas tree and ornaments on Christmas Eve." Neji said.

"What else?" Hunny asked.

Neji looked at all of them. "Wait…you guys don't have traditions. Not even you Haruhi?"

"My father works on Christmas Eve so I really don't have any." Haruhi said with a shrug.

"Well they don't have to be on Christmas Eve. That's just what my dad and I use to do.

"What else?" Tamaki asked.

"You guys…want to want to do my traditions?"

"Yes!" They said.

"It'll be fun!" Hunny said. "What else? What else?"

Neji blinked before he put up another ornament. "Well, after we finish the tree we make cookies for Santa."

"But he's not real." Kyoya pointed out.

Neji laughed. "Yeah I know. But we still leave out cookies for him and after we go to bed one of us usually sneaks down to eat them." Neji smiled. "That's how I found out Santa wasn't real. I caught my father eating his cookies and went kinda crazy with anger. I was throwing present and tossing ornaments because my dad was so greedy."

They laughed. "Really?"

Neji nodded. "Yeah. He then sat me down and told me Santa wasn't real. I was still a little upset but I got over it. We took turns eating the cookies each year." He let out a sigh. "It's my year this time."

"Then let's split up." Tamaki said. "Neji, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori will stay here and put up the tree. Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, and I will make you your cookies for tonight!"

Neji smiled as the twins, Kyoya, and Tamaki went into the kitchen. Neji turned back to the tree. "You said these gingerbread twins were the twins?" Haruhi asked looking at the ornament of the gingerbread men. They were holding hands and smiling.

"Yes." Neji said. "I have an ornament for each of you." Neji went over to a box. "Like I said the bear is Tamaki since he has Kuma-chan. The Bunny is you Hunny."

He handed Hunny a glass ornament of a bunny. "Yay!" Hunny said putting it up. Neji smiled before picking up one ornament of an open book.

"Is this Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

Neji laughed. "Yeah. This one is you." He held up an angel. "Because you're the only one that seem to be down to Earth."

"You kinda sound like Tamaki."

Neji laughed giving it to her. He turned to Mori handing him a reindeer. It had tall legs and high antlers. "Because it's as tall as you."

Mori smiled putting the ornament on the tree.

"What about you?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh I don't have one." Neji said. "I mean I never picked one out for myself."

They nodded before they started to put up the rest.

XXX

Tamaki put his hand on his fist. "Ok. Let's get it started. What kind of cookies should we make? Chocolate? Sugar? Snicker doodle?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, let's see what Neji has." Hikaru said.

Kaoru and Hikaru opened the refrigerator door. "Well it looks like he doesn't have anything."

The four of them looked into the fridge. "Yeah. I don't see any of the cookie dough." Tamaki said.

"Hey, guys. How are the cookies going?" Neji asked coming in.

"You don't have any cookie dough." The twins said.

"Yeah. You have to make it from scratch." Neji said.

"EH?" They all asked.

"How do you expect us to do that?" The twins asked.

Neji looked at them before he sighed. "Right. You guys don't know how to do that." He shook his head.

"Should we call Lucid?" Hikaru asked.

"No." Neji said picking up an apron. "I'll just have to help." He put the apron on around his waist before he put his hair up into a high ponytail. "Ok. Here is what we need. Two sticks of butter, brown sugar, white granulated sugar, two eggs, salt, baking soda, vanilla extract, and of course chocolate!" Neji said before turning to the four that just seemed to be standing there. "Well get them! And wash your hand."

The four of them ran around looking for while Neji washed his own hands. He went to the oven and preheated it before they all came back with everything. "Alright! Let's get started you four!" He turned around and picked up the mixer and put it down onto the island counter.

"Put 3/4 of a cup of sugar in the bowel." Hikaru picked it up and put it up. "Also the brown sugar and w half of the butter in there as well!"

They did as he told before he went into the refrigerator and pulled out some vegetable shorting putting it in as well. "Now turn it on medium and I'll be back."

"Wait you're leaving?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm just going to check on the tree. That's not the only thing we have to decorate. We have the whole house." Neji said taking off the apron. "I will be right back. Now wait till it's creamy before you shut it off."

He gave them a smile and Tamaki a kiss before leaving them. The four of them looked at each other before Tamaki turned on the mixer. "What does creamy look like?"

"I don't know." The twin said.

"The four of us together we make two in a half brain. We can figure it out." Kyoya said.

XXX

Neji went back to the living room right as Mori put Hunny down as he put the star on the tree. "It's beautiful!" Neji said.

"Now what Neji-kun?" Hunny asked.

"Well we have to string popcorn." Neji said.

"Neji!" The twins called from the door. "Is it creamy yet?"

"It's only been two minutes." He pointed out. He shook his head before holding up a bowel of popcorn. He handed it to Mori before pulling up string. "You have to make sure to use enough force not to mess up the popcorn but to just make it go through." Neji said with a smile. He put the tread through the needle's eye before slipping three popcorns through onto the thread. "See."

"Cute." Hunny said. He stared to do it himself. Haruhi looked at Neji.

"How many do you need?"

"I just need one that goes all around the tree." Neji said. "So don't over-do it Hunny."

XXX

Neji entered the kitchen to see the four of them just watching the mixer. "You can turn it off now." He said going to the sink and washing his hands. "Kyoya can you break the two eggs and put them in. And a couple of teaspoon of vanilla."

Kyoya did what he said and Neji washed his hands before he put back on his apron. "Alright! Turn it back on!"

"What?" Hikaru said. "When are we going to make!"

"When we make the dough." Neji pointed out. "It takes time."

He sat on the counter as they waited for it all to mix up. "When did you learn how to make this?" Tamaki asked.

"My father taught me." Neji said. "That's how I have my overpowering sweet tooth." He said with a smile. "When he was mad about something he baked."

"Was he mad a lot?" Kaoru asked.

"Not mad just stressed." Neji said. "Being a single father was a lot." He jumped off the counter before he turned off the mixer.

"Is it done?" Tamaki asked.

"No." Neji said. "We need to add the flour and one teaspoon of salt, baking soda, and a small amount of cinnamon."

"Cinnamon? I thought this was a chocolate cookie."

"It is." Neji said. "Now make sure it's on-"

Before he could finish Tamaki got a face full of flour. "Make sure it's on low." Neji said before the twins laughed at Tamaki.

They mixed it up before adding the chocolate chips and Neji handed it to Kaoru. "Stir it up!"

They stirred it up before finally Neji used the cookie scooper to put them on the cookie tray. It was a lot of cookies. "You eat all of these cookies?" Hikaru asked.

"No." Neji said. "We save the others or give them away."

They nodded before putting the tree trays of cookies in the two ovens. "Now let's go into the living room."

The five of them entered the living room just as Mori stepped back from the tree. Popcorn stringers were all around the tree. Neji smiled at it. "Perfect."

"Now what?" Kaoru asked. "What else do you do on Christmas Eve?"

"Well it wouldn't be Christmas Eve without a little story." Neji said holding up a book. The Night before Christmas.

"Yay! Story time!" Hunny said sitting down.

They all sat around before Neji lite the fire place and sat in the chair next to it. He opened the book before clearing his throat:

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;

And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,

Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;

"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As I drew in my head, and was turning around,

Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."

Neji closed the book as the others clapped. "That was great Neji."

Neji blushed standing up. "It's just a book."

"So, so far we have put up the tree, made cookies, and read stories. What else do you do?" Hikaru asked.

"Well the sun is setting soon so we have to go outside now." Neji said going to back door. They followed.

"Why are we doing that?" Tamaki asked.

"Well we can't play in the snow in here." Neji said with a smile. He looked back at them before putting on his boots and coats.

"What about the cookies?" Hunny asked.

"I'll come back in and get them out when they are done." Neji said. "Come on."

XXX

They all came back inside after the sun finally set. They had been playing outside for hours and they came back in right as Neji put down the cooled plate of cookies in front of the fire place. He had a glass of milk.

"Can we have some cookies?" Hikaru asked.

Neji nodded before they all sat down in the living room. "It's almost midnight."

"And I think I know what comes next." Hikaru said. "Open one present! Right?"

Neji giggled and nodded. "Yes."

They all grabbed one present and as the clock hit midnight they opened their presents. Neji opened a present which was a Disney iPhone case. He smiled looking at the others. They were enjoying their presents. "Ok. It's time for bed."

"Aw…" Hunny said.

Neji ushered them all upstairs. Neji and Tamaki went into Neji's room where they got ready for bed.

XXX

Neji slipped out of Tamaki's arm and headed downstairs. There waiting for him were the cookies. He smiled at himself before getting some warm milk. He sat down next to the fire and picked up a cookie. He took a bite of it before smiled to himself. "Merry Christmas…dad."


	15. Hanukkah, O Hanukkah

Summary: Christmas isn't the only holiday that goes on this year.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own

A/N: I'm wondering if you guys would care if I just stop typing this all together. But if you guys are still reading. Do you guys have any other Christmas stories you would like to see?

Neji held out a card for Simon. "Here is the official invitation for the Host Christmas Party." He said with a smile. "Tamaki's busy so I have to pass them out."

"Oh thank you." Simon said. He didn't look like he was too happy though.

Neji cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Simon smiled at him. "I'll be there."

Neji crossed his arms. "I don't want to force you. Tell me what's up?"

Simon rubbed the back of his head. "It's just…I'm Jewish so I don't really celebrate Christmas."

Neji gasped. That never crossed his mind that Simon was Jewish. He opened his mouth to say something but Simon put up his hand. "You don't have to apologize. I love a party so I will defiantly come. I just wish someone would through a Hanukkah party once and a while around here. I feel like I'm the only Jewish kid in Japan." Simon sighed before he smiled brightly. "Anyway I can't wait for the party."

He waved goodbye as he ran off. Neji watched him go before he turned and headed back to the host club.

XXX

"Neji are you playing attention to me?" Tamaki asked.

Neji looked up from his lap top. "Huh? Sorry I'm looking stuff up."

"What are you looking up?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked popping up around his shoulder. "Hanukkah?"

"Yeah, Simon is Jewish."

"Really?" Haruhi asked. "Hm…"

Neji closed his laptop. "We should do a Hanukkah party instead."

The twins knocked on his head. "Hello. I doubt kids here even know what Hanukkah is. I mean what do you do during that?"

"And the fact the majority of us here celebrates Christmas it wouldn't be fair to just throw a Hanukkah party when most of them don't know what it is and they are looking forward for Christmas party."

"But what about Simon?" He asked. "Shouldn't we celebrate what he celebrates? He is our friend." Neji said.

They looked at each other before Tamaki sighed. "I'm sorry Neji. We can't."

Neji looked at them before sighing. "Fine."

Tamaki kissed him on the forehead before he went back to planning the Christmas Party.

XXX

Neji meet up with Simon to ask him about Hanukkah. "I really don't know much about it." Neji said rubbing the back of his head. "But I'm curious."

Simon smiled at him. "I'm glad! I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Neji sat listening to Simon talk about Hanukkah. The way Simon talked about it only made Neji realize how much he really cared about the holiday. It was a part of Simon which was a total difference for Neji. Christmas was just a holiday to him but for Simon it had a history that Neji could only imagine how it felt to be a part of it.

"Eight days? Words I can't even say. This is pretty incredible." Neji said.

"I'm glad you like it so much." Simon said. "I wish you could have come to my bar mitzvah."

"So…are your parents Jewish."

"Only my mom." Simon said.

"Will they be celebrating Hanukkah with you? Are you guys going back to America?"

Neji could see Simon sadden. He looked down. "They are both on business trips this year. I'll be alone."

Neji frowned looking at Simon who played with his fries. He stood up quickly and grabbed his shoulders. "I'll be damned if I let that happen." He said before he left Simon.

XXX

Neji slammed his hand on Tamaki's desk. "Listen to me carefully, Rene we are going to throw some Hanukkah into this Christmas party or I swear to goodness I will never let you touch me again."

Tamaki stared at Neji shocked before he frowned. "It's not like I don't want to make Simon happy…it's just I don't know anything about it and neither does anyone else."

"And this is where my idea comes in." Neji said with a smile.

XXX

The Christmas Party was going great. Everyone was dressed up in the holiday spirit and Christmas music was playing. There was also stage for performance like Yumi. She was currently singing with Tamaki. The two of them were singing White Christmas.

_May your days be merry and bright _

_And may all your Christmases be white_

As Tamaki finished up singing, Neji looked to Haruhi who nodded her head. "Everything is ready."

He smiled at her before heading to the stage. He stepped on the stage tapping on the mike "Is everyone enjoying themselves?" Neji asked.

Every cheered happily and Neji smiled. "Good. It's around that time that we should celebrate the Holidays. Not just Christmas but not everyone celebrates it." He picked up a guitar and he smiled. "So Simon, to show you that you aren't alone Tamaki and I are going to sing you a song."

He nodded to Tamaki and the band before the music started. Neji opened his mouth and started to sing.

_Oh Hanukkah, Oh, Hanukkah_

_Come light the menorah_

_Let's have a party_

_We'll all dance the hora_

_Gather 'round the table _

_We'll give you a treat,_

_A Sivivon to play with and latkes to eat_

As Neji stopped singing Tamaki started. Everyone at the party started to dance with Simon doing the same.

_And while we are playing_

_The candles are burning low_

_One for each night, they shed a sweet light_

_To remind us of days long ago_

Neji and Tamaki looked at each other before they started to sing together. Haruhi began to light candles on the menorah. Simon smiled as he watched everyone dancing around him.

_One for each night, they shed a sweet light_

_To remind us of days long ago._

_Oh Hanukkah, Oh, Hanukkah_

_Come light the menorah_

_Let's have a party_

_We'll all dance the hora_

_Gather 'round the table _

_We'll give you a treat,_

_A Sivivon to play with and latkes to eat_

_And while we are playing_

_The candles are burning low_

_One for each night, they shed a sweet light_

_To remind us of days long ago_

_One for each night, they shed a sweet light_

_To remind us of days long ago._

While Neji and Tamaki stopped singing, some kids picked up the chair Simon was sitting in as everyone danced around. Yuzuru began to play the accordion. Tamaki and Neji started again.

_Oh Hanukkah, Oh, Hanukkah_

_Come light the menorah_

_Let's have a party_

_We'll all dance the hora_

_Gather 'round the table _

_We'll give you a treat,_

_A Sivivon to play with and latkes to eat_

_And while we are playing_

_The candles are burning low_

_One for each night, they she'd a sweet light_

_To remind us of days long ago_

_One for each night, they she'd a sweet light_

_To remind us of days long ago._

Everyone cheered at their performance and Neji smiled bowing. While he was singing Haruhi and the twins had put up stations around the room that had Hanukkah food, games, and other facts about the holiday. Neji stepped off stage to where Simon walked up to him. "N-Neji…I…you…"

Neji laughed waving his hand. "You don't need to say anything."

"You did all of this….for me."

"But of course." Neji said. "We are friends and if you celebrate Hanukkah we should all learn about it."

Simon smiled putting his arms around him. "Thank you Neji."

Neji laughed putting his arms around him too. "Happy Hanukkah Simon."

"Merry Christmas Neji."


	16. Believing

Neji sat down the plate of cookies on the table before place a glass of milk next to it. He sat back on the couch with his best friend sitting next to him. "Do you really think Santa will like them?" Neji asked. "I mean they are raisin."

He turned his head to look at the six year old. "Of course he will." Tamaki said. "I doubt he will really have a say on what cookies he could get. I'm sure he's had worse. My neighbor puts out fruit cake for him."

Neji giggled before he pulled the blanket over his legs. "So we wait?" Neji asked.

"Yep." Tamaki said. "We wait."

They sat on the couch looking at the fireplace waiting for any signs of Santa Clause. To keep each other awake they would pinch the other if they were starting to doze. Neji was finding himself dozing more than Tamaki. He was only four years old and couldn't really keep up with stay up this late.

Neji rested his head on Tamaki's lap who bent his head over to look at Neji. "You aren't going to sleep are you?"

"No." Neji said with a yawn. "I just want to rest some."

"Rest is sleeping." Tamaki pointed out.

"Just for a second Tama-chan." Neji said as he curled up. "Just wake me when you see him."

Tamaki sighed before he let the boy fall asleep on his lap. He had known the younger boy for a very long time and he had grown to like him even if he was two years younger than him. Neji liked to play all the same games, eat the same stuff, and do anything and everything with Tamaki. He couldn't have asked for a better friend.

As Neji rested turned into a full on slumber Tamaki was feeling sleepy as well. He yawned, sitting back on the too comfortable couch. Neji was warm on his lap, and the soft snoring the younger boy was doing was slowly driving Tamaki over the edge.

With one big yawned he closed his eyes only meaning to rest as Neji did. But he found himself sleeping again.

XXX

Tamaki woke up to someone moving. He nuzzled his head closer into the couch cushion opening his eyes some to see a blur of a person. He yawned a little drifting back to sleep before it suddenly hit him. He snapped his eyes opening hoping to see Santa Clause.

"Santa?" He asked in a whisper to the person by the tree. They stopped all their moving before looking around the tree.

Tamaki blinked. "Dad? What are you doing?"

Yuzuru stood up rubbing the back of his head. "Son…I didn't think you would wake up."

Tamaki lifted Neji's head off his lap before he slid off the couch to his father. "Where is Santa?" He asked innocently enough.

Yuzuru looked at him for a long minute before he got down to one knee and put his hand on his shoulder. "Son…I think it is time that you knew…Santa isn't real."

"What?!" Tamaki all but yelled.

Yuzuru shushed him looking over at sleeping Neji. He only curled up tighter not waking up. "I'm sorry to tell you this son but Santa isn't real. I'm the one that puts the presents under the tree. Santa is only a story."

Tamaki was near tears at this point. His childhood crushed and Yuzuru felt bad at the sight of his son. He wasn't sure how he was going to live with this. He knew he would have to tell Tamaki sooner or later but he didn't want it to be now. "I'm sorry Tamaki."

Tamaki just sniffed before his father stood, patting him on the head before heading back upstairs. Tamaki felt like he should break down in tears right there, but the sound of his friend beginning to wake up made him straighten up and turn to him.

"Tama-chan. Did he come?" Neji asked sitting up rubbing his eyes.

Tamaki looked at him. How was he going to tell Neji? To crush everything Neji believed in. He couldn't do that to the boy. He took a deep breath before smiling. "You missed it Neji. He came here and left all these presents for us!"

Neji gasped getting up off the couch. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked.

"I tried but you wouldn't. You are a very heavy sleeper."

Neji pouted but Tamaki put a hand on his shoulder. "But he told me. You were on the nice list."

"Really?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yes. So was I. Isn't that great."

Neji nodded eagerly before looking at the cookies. "He even ate the cookies."

Tamaki looked. Yes the cookies were eaten and so were some of the milk. "He didn't like it much."

"I told you."

Tamaki nodded. "Next year we have to get him chocolate."

Neji nodded before he climbed back on the couch. Tamaki followed him. He watched as Neji laid back on his lap and fell asleep. It was there that he promised never to tell Neji about Santa Clause.

XXX

Tamaki put down a plate of cookies on the table with milk. He aligned it perfectly before practically hopping back to the couch. He flopped down next to his best friend who was busy reading a book which Tamaki took from his hands and threw it aside.

"Tamaki." Neji said narrowing his eyes at the eighteen year old.

"There is no time for reading Neji. We must go to stay up and wait for Santa." Tamaki said with a smile.

Neji sighed shaking his head. He stood up to retrieve his book not really sure what he had been doing here. He had spent all of his Christmas with Tamaki and this had been something they did every year. It was something that became a habit for them in hopes to see Santa. It was only when Neji found out at the age of five that Santa wasn't real that he found it to become annoying. He wanted to wait for Tamaki to stop believing for him to say anything but it seemed like the day never came. It was only when Tamaki came back from college for winter break talking about how he was so excited for Santa to come town that Neji thought it was time that he told the boy the truth.

"Tamaki we have to talk." Neji said with a sigh as he picked up his book.

"Oh? About what?" Tamaki asked laying out the blanket for the two of them.

Neji looked at him. It was unhealthy for Tamaki to steal believe in Santa. Every time he saw Yuzuru around this time he felt the need to scold him for not being a good father. Neji had to know the truth or there could be other damage in his life…Neji wasn't sure what kind but he was sure the fact an eighteen year old still believing in Santa could lead to something.

"Santa Clause isn't real." Neji out right and said it. He really hoped Tamaki wouldn't cry. He wasn't sure how he would be able to deal with that if Tamaki started to cry.

"What? Why do you say that?" Tamaki asked looking at him shocked.

"Because it's impossible for one guy to go around the world to every kid in the world giving them presents. And for that same guy to be fat and living in the North Pole is just unheard of. You got to stop believing in him." Neji said with a sigh.

Tamaki blinked before he sighed as well. "I'm sorry Neji. I tried to keep it from you as long as I could but...it's true. Santa Clause isn't real."

"What?" Neji cocked his head to the side before Tamaki slammed his fist on the couch before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Damn it. If I only tried harder to keep the truth away from you. Your dreams of Santa wouldn't be crushed."

"Wait…what are you-"

Tamaki put his finger to Neji's mouth. "I'm sorry Neji. But it was about time that you did stop believing in Santa. Being a sixteen year old and still believing in him is not healthy."

"What are you talking about? You are the one that still believes in him."

"No I'm not." Tamaki said. "You have. I stopped believing when I was six."

"What?" Neji asked. "Then why have we been doing all this for twelve years."

"Because you still believed in him." Tamaki said.

"I stopped when I was five."

They looked at each other before Tamaki put a hand to his head. "Wait…are you telling me…we both stopped believing in him."

"Yes." Neji said. His lip twitched with a smile. This was…ridiculous. How did this happen? Why didn't you say anything when you found out?"

"I wanted to protect your innocence." Tamaki said. "My childhood was crushed when I found out."

Neji laughed. "Really?"

Tamaki smiled. "Yes…I saw my dad putting presents under the tree and I couldn't tell you that he wasn't real. You were only four."

Neji smiled. "I understand. My dad told me by accident that he wasn't real and I was going to tell you but you were so dead set on waiting up for you. I thought you still believed so I couldn't."

Tamaki laughed. "All this time we have been spending Christmas Eve sleeping on a couch because we believed the other thought we still believed in Santa."

Neji smiled as they both laughed at it. "Yeah. It's crazy."

Tamaki nodded before he let out a sigh. "But thank you for going along with me for so long."

Neji looked at him. "You are the one that wanted to keep my innocence first. Why did you?"

"You are my best friend. I had to make sure you were ok."

Neji smiled. He stepped up to Tamaki and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you Tamaki. You are the best."

Tamaki smiled before he rubbed his head. "You still want to sleep on the couch for old time sake."

Neji nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't want it any other way."


	17. Christmas Airport

Summary: Trapped in an airport for the night. But it's ok if you have a hot stranger you may or may not know

Rating:T

* * *

Neji stared at the snow falling all over the airport. With all the flights canceled there was no way anyone was getting out of here anytime soon. He sat back down with a sigh. There was no way he could make it home in for Christmas. It was already Christmas Eve. He had spent so much time trying to get an earlier flight but he was already dreading coming home in the first place.

"Excuse me?" Neji looked up to see a blond man standing not so far from him. "I'm sorry to disturb you but…can I ask you what your name is?"

Neji stared at the man. Something about this man did look familiar but Neji couldn't put his finger on it. "Do I know you?" Neji asked.

"I think so. My name is Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki sat next to Neji.

"Tamaki…I don't think that I've heard it before. My name is Neji Hyuga."

Tamaki rubbed his chin before shaking his head. "Nope, I don't think I've heard that either. But I swear your face looks so familiar."

"Yeah…" Neji said with a nod.

Tamaki smiled before he sat back. "How about this weather? What a way to spend Christmas Eve."

Neji nodded. "Yeah. Why are you here on Christmas Eve anyway?"

"I had to work this whole week and I lost track of time." Tamaki chuckled. "What about you?"

"It's my own fault." Neji said to himself shaking his head. "I've been dreading going home in the first place."

"Why? Don't you like the holidays?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes…it's just" He sighed. "My family is a handful."

Tamaki laughed. Neji turned to look at the man. It sounded deep and rich and sent a shiver down Neji's spine. "Well Neji. You must have gotten what you wanted. You are in an airport and you don't have to go home."

Neji chuckled. "I wouldn't say that this is what I wanted. A reason not to go is always welcomed but I rather not be stuck in an airport with nothing to do."

"Nothing to do? What are you talking about? There is always something to do?"

Neji looked at him. "Like what?"

Tamaki stood up. "Let me show you."

He held out his hand to Neji who slowly took it.

XXX

Neji followed Tamaki the closing airport. With the expectation of few people Neji felt like the two of them were all alone here. "I don't know about you but I see nothing that can be done here. All the stores are closing."

"Well we just have to catch one before they close." Tamaki smiled at him before he grabbed his hand and ran off. Neji let him be dragged away with Tamaki. They came up to a store right as it was closing. "Wait!"

The woman who was closing it looked at the two of them. "Sorry I'm closing now."

Tamaki let go of Neji's hand and he stepped up to her speaking loud enough for Neji to hear. "I'm sorry to do this…Haruhi but I already wasted so much time at work that the only time we could even get home was Christmas Eve and now that we are stuck I rather not him hate me more then he already does with not finding him something to eat."

Neji tried not to smile and make a face that showed off how upset he was, or how he was supposed to be. Haruhi sighed before opening it up. "I guess I can make you something."

Tamaki grabbed her hands. "Thank you so much!"

Haruhi went in the back to make something and Neji went up to Tamaki. "I'm your angry boyfriend? Since when."

Tamaki chuckled. "It was the only way to keep her from fully closing it down."

Neji smiled at Tamaki who put an arm around him. "So I guess in case she comes back we should act like a couple."

Neji blushed as he felt Tamaki lips on his forehead. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

Tamaki laughed before Haruhi came out with some freshly made sushi. They thanked her and found a place to eat together. Neji broke his chopsticks without problem but Tamaki seemed to have some trouble. Neji laughed. "Can't you break your chopsticks?"

Tamaki blushed. "It's…not like that. I just…I'm not really from Japan?"

Neji laughed again. "Really? What gave it away?" He asked as he reached up and brushed some of Tamaki's bangs aside. Tamaki chuckled before Neji broke the chopsticks for him. "I'm guessing you don't know how to hold them either."

"Uh no." Tamaki said.

Neji smiled grabbing Tamaki's hand and helping him hold the chopsticks. "Move your fingers like this and hold them between these fingers like this."

Neji looked at Tamaki who had a blush on his face. Neji pulled away and watched Tamaki use the chopsticks. He wasn't doing it right and Neji laughed. "Why don't you just use a fork?"

Tamaki laughed. "Yeah, that might be best."

Neji smiled as they continued to eat. "So if you aren't Japanese what are you?" Neji asked.

"Well I'm half Japanese half French. This is my first time in Japan for a long time."

Neji eyes widen. "So you live in France? Is it nice there?"

"As nice as it can be." Tamaki said with a shrug. I've been in Japan once before but that was a long time ago."

"Maybe that's how we seen each other." Neji said. "We must have spotted each other at one point."

"Yeah." Tamaki said. "So are you ready? We still have lots to do." Tamaki stood up.

Neji finished the last of his sushi before he followed Tamaki down the hall. "You say we have a lot to do? Like what?"

"Like ride around." He held out his hand at the abandoned cart.

"You want us to ride in it?" Neji asked.

Tamaki nodded. "Yeah. Haven't you always wanted to?"

Neji had to admit he wasn't apposed of the idea. He climbed in and Tamaki took the wheel. The keys were still there and as he started the engine they began to drive around. This way they were able to look around. People were finding spots to sleep and lights were beginning to turn off all around them. "Everyone is out looking for a place to stay the night?"

"Will you?" Tamaki asked.

Neji shook his head. "By the time I get there it is possible I'll get there too late and won't get a room at all."

"But who wouldn't give you a room? You are the cutest." Neji blushed.

"Yeah…if someone offered me a room I'm sure they would have some other intentions on why they want me to be there."

Tamaki shrugged at that before he continued to drive. They continued to drive around before they made it back to the waiting area they had meet in. Neji sat down where is bags were. "We really must be the only ones here."

Tamaki nodded. "Yeah it's possible." He said. "Hey I have an idea. Get your stuff."

Neji looked at him before he grabbed his bags and they both put them on the back of the cart before Tamaki drove them to the private room sections. Tamaki parked the car and he pulled out a card key opening the door.

"Well look at you." Neji said with a smile.

Tamaki laughed. "It's nothing special." Tamaki said helping Neji in.

The room was much bigger and had couches that they could sleep in. "Yeah this is better." Tamaki said. "We can sleep in here."

He went to the window and pulled the shades aside. Neji joined him at the window looking at the snow falling around the airport. "Wow…this is beautiful." Neji said.

Tamaki looked at Neji. "I think I can see something more beautiful."

Neji looked at Tamaki before blushing. "I don't know….but there is something about you."

Tamaki fully faced Neji. "Yeah. I just wish why I remember you from."

Neji nodded before looking at Tamaki. They continued to look at each other before Tamaki leaned down and they kissed. It was short and took Neji's breath away from him. His faced flushed before he turned away so his back was against the window.

Tamaki turned as well to be in front of him. He put his hands on the window and kissed him again. Neji kissed him back. Wrapping his arms around Tamaki's neck as Tamaki put his arms around his waist. They broke the kiss and Neji panted remembering where he heard his name form. "Tamaki Suoh…my…cousin's fiancé."

Tamaki stared at him before it came to them. The first time they meet was when Tamaki and his father came to his father's house. In hopes to bring the Suoh and Hyuga family together they had arranged a marriage between him and Neji's younger cousin Hinata. The two of them had spent the summer together although Tamaki was supposed to be hanging with Hinata; Neji took most of Tamaki's attention

Neji pushed Tamaki back getting away from him. "I…I have to go."

"Neji wait."

Neji didn't wait around. He grabbed his bags and left Tamaki in the private room.

XXX

He spent the night in the waiting area chairs. They were comfortable and had a hard time staying asleep and going back to sleep. It was early in the morning when he decided to just get ready for the day. He went into the bathroom to wash up in the skin and brush his teeth. He looked up when the door open and he looked at Tamaki.

"Neji."

Neji stopped all his movement to look at Tamaki who was at the door. He closed the door behind him and Neji fully turned to look at him. He swallowed the toothpaste in his mouth try not to swallow the toothbrush himself.

"Neji let me talk to you."

"I can't." Neji said removing his toothbrush. "I have to go."

"Neji you don't understand." Tamaki said grabbing Neji's hand before he could leave. He grabbed Neji's face before he kissed him on the lips.

Neji pulled away. "Tamaki! You are engaged with my cousin!"

"No I'm not." Tamaki said.

Neji looked at him. "What?"

"When I turned eighteen I told my father I didn't want to do that and that we should find another way reunite our families."

Neji looked at him. "The reason he had been so upset with his family was because they were making his best friend merry his cousin. Although at first it was just a childish thing to think but as he got older he forgot about Tamaki but the resentment he felt towards his father for what he was doing was making him dread going home for the holiday.

"You…did?"

Tamaki nodded. "Yes. I told my father…I would rather marry you." He said.

Neji blushed before Tamaki put his arms around him and kissed him on the lips. Neji let himself melt into the kiss before he pulled away. "M-merry me?"

"Yes." Tamaki said. "I will."

Tamaki kissed him again and Neji let himself get lost in Tamaki's arms.


	18. Let it snow

Summary: Tamaki tells the story of why it snows

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Neji and Hunny stared out the window as snow slowly fell down from the sky. "I love snow." Neji said with a sigh. So peaceful and pure."

"Do you know where snow comes from?" Tamaki asked making the two of them turn to him.

"Yeah." Neji said. "It is frozen rain that falls from the sky when the temperature-"

"Wrong." Tamaki said plucking his nose.

Neji rubbed his nose fully turning to Tamaki. "That actually sounded right." Kyoya said.

"Well yeah if you believe in science and all that hoopla." Tamaki said waving his hand. "Now all of you gather round and let me tell you about where snow comes from."

They looked at each other before sitting around Tamaki who sat in a rocking chair. He pulled out a big book that he had right next to his fireplace. He blew some dust off it before he opened it up and cleared his throat as he began.

_There once was a god that lived in the heavens with the other gods that controlled the world. They watched over the world and toyed with the humans that lived there. One day the god of nature laid his eyes on one of the most beautiful boy that he had ever seen._

_He had never laid eyes on such a human. He had long brown hair that flowed with the caressing wind, lavender eyes as big as the moon itself, and a bright smile that could light up the night sky. A human with such a beauty that could be mistaken for being a god like him. The god knew he had to have the boy and without another thought in the world he went down and seduced the boy._

_It was love at first sight and the god took the boy back to the heavens with him so they could live happily ever after._

"Tamaki that has nothing to do with snow." Hikaru pointed out.

"Well if you didn't interrupt maybe I could get to it." Tamaki pointed out before he cleared his throat.

_The god kept the boy in his nature kingdom away from the other gods. He knew if they laid eyes on the boy they would want him for themselves. The boy was happy with his life but he was still a mortal and was at the hands of the gods._

_One day the god was too busy to watch the boy and did not notice the gods of mischiefs discovered where the god of nature had hid the boy._

'_Well look at this beauty here.'_

'_And to think the god of nature has hid him away all for himself.'_

'_Not fair at all.'_

_At the sound of the two gods the boy was intrigued. The only god he had ever seen was the bright blond god of nature. At the sight of the twin gods of mischiefs excited his heart._

_They looked to be as young as him, unlike the god of nature that looked to be older. The boy stood up at the twins happy to see the two._

'_Have you come play with me?' The boy asked. 'He never lets me leave here. He says it's dangerous.'_

'_He would be right.'_

'_But you should always let others tell you what to do.'_

'_What gods are you?' The boy asked._

_They smiled at him. 'The god of fun.' They said at the same time._

_The boy could only smile not aware of the trouble he was getting himself into. Without his knowledge the twin gods of mischief took him away from his safe home of the nature palace and took them to their home. _

_They spent the day with the boy playing and dancing with the boy dragging out their ultimate plan. When the boy felt it was time that he returned they offered him a piece of apple. 'Have it before you go. You look hungry.'_

_The boy smiled taking the apple and began to eat it. After three bite the apple, he began to head out only to find that he could not leave their palace. Since he had eaten out of their kingdom he could never leave this place. The twins trick had work and the boy would be theirs forever._

_The god of nature found out what the twins had did and was not amused at what they did. He went to the other gods and goddess to demand them they help him get the boy back but there was nothing they could do. The boy had eaten from the twins world and he could never leave now._

_With the news that he would not be able to get the boy back he stopped caring for the world. He didn't raise the sun in the morning and when he did remember to do so he would not bring it back down. He kept the sun up and never let it rain, nothing grew on earth and the humans below were beginning to starve._

"Oh no." Hunny said as he sat on Mori's lap. "What happen next? Was he able to get the boy back?"

_At first there was no way the boy could come back to him. The twins had won him fairly at doing what was legal in their world but like all gods they could not let the human die. They had to somehow get the boy back to the god of nature._

_With a meeting of all the gods they decided to make a deal with the god of nature. Since the boy had eaten three bites of the apple, he would have to stay with them for three months of the year. The god of nature agreed without question. _

"Whenever the boy was with the god of nature he let the sun shine and rain fall growing crops and feeding the earth. When the boy had to go back to the twins he was hit with great sorrow and made it snow all around the Earth." Tamaki said.

"That's why it snows?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes." Tamaki said nodded. "Because twins ruin everything. If it weren't for the twins we would never have snow."

"Then we should thank them." Neji said with a smile. "Because snow is great."

The twins stuck out his tongue at Tamaki who was fuming. Neji laughed before he stood up. "But if a guy made is snow because he missed me I would love him to death."

Tamaki smiled putting his arm around him. "Merry Christmas Neji."

Neji laughed kissing him. "Merry Christmas."


	19. I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause

Summary: Shiro sees something he never thought he would see. His mom kissing Santa.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Shiro was not happy. He stared at Neji who was making him a plate a food. A plate of food Shiro was either going to not touch or throw on the floor as soon as Neji turned his back. He didn't care if his mother got mad at him but Shiro could not forgive his mother for what he did last Christmas.

It was late at night and Shiro decided that tonight would be the night. He was going to sneak down stairs to get a glance of Santa Clause. He headed down stairs ready to get a glimpse of Santa Clause. He was already thinking about how he was going to tell his friends that he had saw Santa.

He looked around the corner ready to see the one person no one had ever seen when he gasped at what he saw. There was his mother, wearing nothing but a dress shirt Shiro was sure his fathers, on his toes with his arms wrapped around Santa's neck kissing him.

Kissing Santa! Shiro wasn't sure what bothered him more. The fact that Neji was doing such an awful thing when he was supposed to be in love with his father or the fact that Santa was kissing his mom. He almost couldn't contain himself and thought of thousands of ways he could split the two up and yell and scream till his father woke up to see what Neji was doing. Before he could do anything Shiro took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He had to think rational about all this. He could use this for his advantage if he ever needed something his mother said knew. He could imagine the look on his moms face.

Shiro smirked evilly heading up stairs to his room. He could also use to against Santa next year. What would Mrs. Clause think if she knew not only was her husband cheating but with a man. Slipping back in bed Shiro rolled over tying to go to sleep.

XXX

"You saw what?" Yasuchika asked.

"I saw my mom kissing Santa Clause!" Shiro said standing up from his seat. Some kids looked at him and he sat back down. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Right." Yasuchika said rolling his eyes.

"And with this new information I can not only make my mom do anything but also Santa to do anything."

"Wow." Satoshi said. "You could get anything you want!"

Shiro smiled nodding his head as he crossed his arms. Yasuchika shook his head. "Don't encourage him." Yasuchika looked at Shiro. "Do you have any proof of this?"

Shiro opened his mouth to say anything but stopped. It was true. He didn't have any proof about his mom kissing Santa. He frowned rubbing his chin before Yasuchika stood up. "Before you go blackmailing Santa and your mom why don't you have some proof?"

Yasuchika walked off. Shiro watched him go before he looked at Satoshi who was still there. "I would hope it isn't true." Satoshi said.

"Why?" Shiro asked looking at the taller boy.

"Because that would mean Neji-kun cheated on Tamaki!" Satoshi said. "That would be uncool."

Shiro watched Satoshi go before he sighed. He had to get proof.

XXX

Shiro put down a plate of cookie before he stole a glance at Tamaki and Neji. Tamaki put his arms around Neji kissing him on the lips as they finished putting up decoration. "Do you think Santa will show up tonight?" Neji asked smirking at Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled back. "Of course! He comes every Christmas. Isn't that right Shiro?"

Neji and Tamaki turned to look at Shiro who was giving off an evil aura. Neji and Tamaki looked at each other before Tamaki went over to him. "Hey you ok?"

Shiro snapped out of his dark aura to look at his dad. If he knew that Neji was cheating on him he would be devastated. Hurt beyond compare. Shiro couldn't do that to him. "Yeah. Just can't wait for Santa to show up."

"You aren't the only one." Neji said kissing Tamaki on the head before he head into the kitchen. Tamaki glared after his mother before looking at Tamaki. "Dad do you think you can stay up with me tonight? I want to catch Santa in the act." More like catch Neji cheating in the act.

Tamaki frowned. "Sorry. I have to work tonight." Tamaki said with a frown. "But maybe your mom can."

"I can what?" Neji asked.

"Stay up so Shiro can catch Santa." Tamaki said with a smile.

Neji gave him a look. "I don't think that's a good idea. He needs to get his rest so we can go visit family in the morning."

Shiro snorted. Sure that was Neji's excuse. Of course he wasn't going to just come out and say he was cheating on his husband. He was going to have to take a picture.

Later that night Tamaki left for work and Neji tucked Shiro into bed. "Good night Shiro." Neji said leaning in to kiss him but Shiro turned on his side curling up on his side. Neji blinked at him before he patted Neji's head and headed out of his room.

Shiro didn't bother going to sleep. He waited till he heard Neji heading downstairs himself and he followed his mom. He looked around the corner to see Santa putting presents under the tree before Neji leaned against a wall. "I'm glad to see you again Santa." Neji said.

Santa laughed standing up. "Have you been nice or naughtier tonight Neji?"

Neji smirked walking over to Santa and putting his arm around him. "You tell me Santa?"

Shiro pulled out his camera and took picture of Neji once again kissing Santa. He shook his head. "What was he going to do about his mom?

XXX

When Shiro went back to school he slapped the picture in front of Satoshi and Yasuchika. "Look at this!" He said.

Satoshi and Yasuchika picked up the pictures and Satoshi gasped. "Oh no. Not Neji-kun."

"Wow…so your mom is a really is a slut." Yasuchika said.

Sato glared at him ready to argue but he what could he say. He had the pictures of him now. He picked them up looking at them. With these he was going to confront his mom.

XXX

Neji was busy doing paperwork when his secretary rung his phone. "Hyuga-san your son is here."

Neji blinked looking up. "Shiro?" He asked before the door slammed open and Shiro busted open.

"Shiro…what are you doing here?"

"How could you?!" Shiro yelled.

Neji stood up. "Could I do what?" Neji asked going around and closing the door to his office.

"Cheat on dad!"

Neji looked at him. "What? I didn't cheat on your father."

"Then what are these." Shiro held out the pictures he took. He was already near tears. His mother cheating on his father. He never thought he would ever catch the day this would happen. He rubbed his eyes waiting for Neji to say something. "Well say something!"

"Shiro you don't understand." Neji said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah I don't!" He said. "How can you do that to dad? You love him."

"I do." Neji said. "I love him to death but you don't understand."

"Yeah! And I never will!" Shiro threw down the picture and ran out.

"Shiro wait!" Neji called after him but Shiro was already gone. Neji sighed picking up the pictures. How did he even get these pictures of him and Tamaki together? He sighed closing the door after he shot a glare at his secretary and he picked up the phone.

"Tamaki speaking!"

"Tamaki. Shiro is mad at me because he thinks I'm cheating on you." Neji said with a sigh.

Tamaki was silent at first before he spoke. "Are you?'

"NO!" Neji snapped. "Don't be stupid! He saw me and you kissing when you were dressed as Santa and he thinks I'm cheating on you with Santa Clause."

Again Tamaki was silent before he started to laugh. Neji growled to himself. "We have to do something Tamaki."

"I'm sure it will blow over. Besides it's about time we told him Santa Clause isn't real."

"I've been saying that for days but you want to keep his innocence."

"Well I do!"

"Shut up Tamaki. Before Christmas we have to tell him Santa isn't real."

"Right." Tamaki said.

"I love you." Neji said.

"I love you too." Tamaki said.

They hung up and Neji sighed. He looked at the picture again. How had Shiro gotten so close and not even notice him.

He shook his head before turning to sit at his desk to get back to work.

XXX

Christmas was around the corner and Tamaki had yet to tell Shiro that Santa wasn't real. Tamaki looked up as Shiro glared at Neji and Neji glared at him. Tamaki took a deep breath. "Um…yeah so I'll see you guys tomorrow." He stood up ready to go.

"What was that mom?" Shiro asked. "You have something to say?"

Neji looked at Shiro before he put down his fork. "Yes. I do." He opened his mouth to say something but Tamaki started to laugh.

"Well look at the time. Gotta go!"

He zoomed away and Neji glared after him before he looked at Shiro who held up a glass of milk before pouring it on the floor. Neji watched him walk away from it and he sighed. After a while he just got tired of fighting Shiro to behave.

XXX

Shiro woke up to talking downstairs. He sat up rubbing his eyes before it hit him. There was no way Neji was cheating again! He headed down stairs and looked around the corner to see Neji and Santa once again together.

"I'll tell him I promise."

"You were supposed to tell him sooner." Neji said with a glare.

Santa sighed putting his arm around him. "Can't you forgive me?" Santa kissed his neck and Neji blushed closing his eyes. He moaned before he turned his head and kissed Santa. Shiro had enough.

"You bastard!" Shiro yelled.

Santa and Neji pulled apart before Shiro tackled Santa. "Shiro!" Neji yelled as Shiro hit and punched Santa.

"Stay away from my family you fat bastard!"

Neji tried to pull Shiro away from Santa but Shiro didn't let go. He grabbed hold of his beard and Neji finally got Shiro off him.

Shiro looked at the beard he had in his hand before he looked down at Santa. He gasped. "D-dad?"

Tamaki sat up letting the Santa hat fall off of him. Shiro calmed down enough for Neji to put him down. Shiro looked at his father before it clicked. "Your Santa?"

"No." Neji said. "Santa isn't real."

Shiro looked at him. "What?"

Neji crossed his arms. "Your father was supposed to tell you this himself." Neji said hitting Tamaki on the head.

"So…all this time. You had been cheating on dad with dad."

Neji sighed. "Sure." He said shaking his head. "If that's how you want to word it."

Shiro looked at Neji before he wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so sorry!"

Neji looked down at Shiro before he smiled. He got down to his level kissing him on the head. "I forgive you." Neji said. "And trust me. I would never cheat on your father."

Shiro looked at Neji before nodding. "I believe you."

XXX

"So Santa isn't real." Satoshi said. He was still not over the fact what Shiro had told him over the winter even if it was spring now.

"Yeah." Shiro said. "And my mom didn't cheat on my dad." He was getting tired of saying the same old thing.

"With Santa." Yasuchika said. "But what about the Easter Bunny."

Shiro looked at him before looking up to see Neji kissing the Easter Bunny. It was like something snapped. "You bastard!" He yelled straight to Neji and the Easter Bunny.

Neji and Tamaki parted before Shiro tackled Tamaki to the ground. Neji sighed. "I told you to stop dressing up."


	20. Letter to Santa

Summary: Neji finds his old Christmas List for Santa and decided to make another one for old time sakes.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Neji stepped back to look at the small tree that he had put up in his room. It wasn't like they didn't have a large tree in the living room already up and decorated it was just something Neji felt his room needed it. He had decorated it some but he was running low on them.

After a few seconds of thinking it over he remembered that he had more decorations in his closet. Heading over to the closet he headed to the back where he was sure the box was. Getting on his toes he reached up to the top shelf and pulled out a box bringing another box down with it.

On the top was the box of ornaments that he needed but on the bottom was another box Neji had remembered seeing once. He blew off some dust from the box looking at the words Konoha written on the top in a black marker. He ran his hand over it before he let a smile grace his face. He now remembered this box. This was the box that he had stored some of the things from Konoha when he first found out he had moved here.

He turned on the light before sitting down on the ground and opening the box. Inside were a few things that he remembered. Old toys, his father's death certificate and other things that he could place in his memory for what he thought he would want here.

He shook his head putting down an old teddy bear before he found an envelope. He turned it around and looked at the name on the back. He smiled to himself looking at his awful handwriting that spelled out the name Santa.

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he opened the letter again. He couldn't believe that he had in fact found his old list from Santa. He unfolded the letter and read it over with a smile.

_Dear Santa_

_My name is Neji Hyuga and I live with my dad in Konoha and I'm five years old. Although some of the bigger kids said that Santa won't come to Konoha because it's so awful I don't want to believe that. I'm writing this letter so you can know that there are some kinds of good here and that good is my father Hizashi Hyuga. He's a very kind man and an even greater father and I think it would be great if you would come to Konoha just for him. I don't know what he really wants for Christmas but maybe if you could get him a woman to love then he would be happy! That's all I want for Christmas and I hope you don't just skip over Konoha again. _

_Love Neji._

Neji shook his head folding the leader over. He leaned back against his door and let out a breath. Now he knew why Santa always seemed to 'skip' Konoha when it came to Christmas. It was the fact that his father didn't have enough money to buy him stuff for Christmas. It wasn't like Neji cared much. His father did everything he could to make sure his life was happy and Neji couldn't ask for more.

He looked at the letter before he stood up and went to his desk. Sitting down at his desk and pulled out a paper and pen as he started to write another letter.

XXX

Hiashi got out of his car sighed. It had been a very long day and he really needed a stiff drink. He began to head inside when he remembered the mail. He headed back to the mail box to see that there wasn't any mail except one letter. Hiashi blinked pulling out the letter to see it was addressed only to Santa and he blinked before looking at who sent it. "Neji?"

With a blink he opened the letter in one swift movement before pulling out the hand written letter Neji had wrote.

Dear Santa

I'm pretty sure this is a waste of time but I would like to humor myself for a second. This Christmas I only want a few things and once again none of it really involves me. First I would like for you to keep the host club safe and out of danger. While I'm sure it's rough on them to always see me hurt but if they were to ever get hurt themselves I wouldn't know what I would do with myself. They are my life and I never want them to get hurt.

Secondly I would like for you to give Hinata and Hanabi whatever they want. I'm sure they have enough but it would make them happy and there is never enough for someone to be happy!

And my final thing that I ask of you for Christmas is that you keep my uncle healthy. I wouldn't want for him to get sick again. I fear the worse when he's sick and I'm sure I would be lost without him. He's like the father I never lost and I'm glad that I have him in my life. I'm really starting to feel like I'm a part of his family…like a son.

If you can get these things for me this Christmas I will be very happy be it that you are real or not.

Love Always Neji.

Hiashi looked up at his house before he smiled. He put the letter in his coat pocket before he went inside. He found Neji in the kitchen pouring him some tea. "Welcome home." Neji said with a smile. "I have some tea for you."

Hiashi smiled walking up to Neji and patted his head. "Thank you…son."

He watched Neji's eyes widen before he blushed looking down. "So you read my letter."

Hiashi nodded. "Yes. I did. I hope you don't mine."

"Of course not," Neji said. "Here is your tea."

"Thank you." Hiashi said.

With a smile Hiashi took the tea before Neji walked off with a smile.


	21. Naughty List

Summary: The twins take it upon themselves to say who is on the naughty or nice list

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I'm so sorry it's so late! I fell asleep.

The twins sat at the host club watching the others move around putting up Christmas ornaments. Hikaru crossed his arms with a yawn. "I'm pretty board."

"You could get up and help." Haruhi said walking past them hitting them both on the head.

"That's not very nice." Kaoru said. "Wouldn't want to get on the naughty list?"

"The what?" Haruhi asked.

"The naughty list. You know Santa's list the naughty and nice list. I'm pretty sure you are on it."

"Why?" Haruhi crossed her arms fully looking at the two of them.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before facing her. "You know, I'm pretty sure you are on the naughty list."

"Yeah. You have been pretty violent lately."

They looked at each other and nodded. "Yep. You are on the naughty list!"

She narrowed her eyes before walking away. The twins stood up. "Who else is on the naughty list I wonder?"

They headed over to stand by Tamaki. "I'm pretty sure Tamaki is on the naughty list."

"What?" Tamaki turned around to look at him. "Says who?"

"Says Santa's little helper." Hikaru said.

"Which we are." Kaoru said.

"Then why am I on the naughty list?" Tamaki asked.

"For being stupid." Hikaru said.

"And for being over the top." Kaoru said.

"And just being annoying." They both said.

"You can't have control of that! If anything you two are on the naughty list. For being so devilish and playing tricks on me."

The twins blinked looking at each other. "…well maybe so but you are also on the naughty list."

"What about me?" Satoshi asked bouncing on one foot to the next.

"Naughty list." Hikaru said.

Satoshi gasped. "Why?"

"For being a little bit out of hand."

Satoshi frowned before he pulled over Yasuchika. "What about him?"

"Naughty list." Kaoru said.

"What for?" Yasuchika asked.

"For being mean." Hikaru said.

"Santa isn't real." Shiro said. "So you understand this list doesn't exist."

"That's why you are on the naughty list."

"Ok. Then what about Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"Obviously the naughty list." Kaoru said with a laugh. "He's an ass."

"So nobody in here is on the nice list?" Tamaki asked.

"What about Neji?" Satoshi asked.

They turned to look at Neji who had not been paying attention at all. He was trying untangle himself from some tensile that he had got all over himself.

"Naughty list." The twins said.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

The twins smiled before they began to laugh. "Because he's too cute to be legal!"

They both laughed as the others glared at them before they all started to argue at them. Neji turned to look at them. "What are you guys doing?" He asked as he still tried to pull tensile out of his hair. "Why aren't you guys helping me?"


	22. Till the End

Neji rolled over in his bed as soon as his phone rang. He cracked his eye open looking at the time before he growled to himself. This better be important if Tamaki to be calling him at midnight. He picked up his phone. "What?" He growled rather annoyed.

"Hold on a second." Tamaki said.

Neji sighed rolling onto his back as he waited for the other host to pick up the phone. Past and present host slowly picked up the phone one at a time. "Tamaki," Kyoya started. "The sun isn't up at and it isn't going to come up anytime soon. What is it?"

"It's 12/21/12!" Tamaki almost yelled.

"Yeah thanks for that." Neji growled getting ready to hang up.

"But today the world is going to end." Tamaki said as if it was the most obvious think in the world.

They all groaned. Neji sat up rubbing his head. "Tamaki you can't really believe that."

"Of course he does." Hikaru said.

"Yeah your boyfriend is fucking nuts."

"I'm not nuts! It is going to happen sometime today. And before it does we are all going to meet at the host club right now."

"What?" Haruhi asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. Get there right now. That's an order."

With that he hung up cutting everyone off. Neji let himself fall face first into his bed. He screamed into the comforter before his phone rang again. He turned his head to see it was Tamaki. He growled picking it up. "What. Is. It?" He growled out.

"I'm out side."

"Why?" Neji all but wined. What the hell was Tamaki doing to him?

"To pick you up. I know how you and Kyoya have problems waking up so I decided to come pick the two of you up. Come on."

"Tamaki. The world isn't going to end you know."

"You don't know that it is or isn't. I just want to make sure that if it does I can spend at least our last moments together."

"Shut up." Neji said before he sighed. "I'll be right out."

Neji hung up and growled to himself. He forced himself up and got himself together before he headed outside. Tamaki was at the door waiting for him and as soon as Neji stepped out Tamaki put his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Get off me." Neji said making Tamaki let go. "I'm still annoyed with you." Neji pointed out walk past him to Tamaki's car.

"This is all for a good cause." Tamaki said.

Neji looked at him. "And what is that?" He asked.

"I don't want to world to end, if it does, and I didn't get to see you at all." Tamaki grabbed Neji's hand. "And if I die before I could tell you how I really felt…I just wouldn't know what to do."

Neji looked at him before sighing before walking to Tamaki's car with him. They got in the car and Tamaki drove them to Kyoya's house.

XXX

Despite what everyone wanted Tamaki did make everyone meet him at the host club. They were all there half-awake when Tamaki came in with Kyoya and Neji. "Welcome everyone." Tamaki said with a smile.

"Tamaki why did you drag us here?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah unlike you some of us like to sleep." Hikaru snapped.

Neji sat down between them with a sigh. It felt like any second now he was going to fall asleep.

"I brought you here so we could talk." Tamaki said.

Satoshi sighed. "About the end of the world? It's too early."

"It's not about that." Tamaki said. "It's about if the world does end. We would have all died without saying what we really want to say to each other and our fellow classmates. That's why I brought you all here."

"Tamaki really." Haruhi said.

"Yes." Tamaki said with a nodded. "I'll start. Neji. I think your too good for me sometimes."

Neji looked at him. "What? Why?"

"Because I can't protect you and I've never been able to save you."

Neji frowned. "Tamaki…You've saved me plenty of times even if you weren't there." Neji stood up and went to Tamaki, grabbing his hand. "Just the thought of seeing you again kept me alive many times."

Tamaki sighed putting his arms around Neji. "I'm glad you said that and that I got that off my chest. You see. If we would die today I would have to care that with me in the afterlife.

Tamaki sat Neji down before he cracked his hands. "Now, let's move on."

"Tamaki this is kind of private." Haruhi said. "If you want us to do this don't you think we should do it while we all aren't around?"

"I agree with Haruhi." Yasuchika. "Let's hit the go home and sleep."

"Just sleep here." Tamaki said. "That way as soon as school starts we can go out and begin telling everyone we care about one thing we've always wanted to tell them."

They all spread out and Neji sighed. For some reason he was not getting a good feeling from this.

XXX

Neji sighed watching another girl rush off from him. She had been blushing from head to toe as she confessed her love to him. She was the fifth girl, eleventh person, to come up to confess. "Tamaki has gotten everyone on board with this." Neji said slipping the love note into his bag. He shook his head turning to head to class when he saw Hikaru. He took a deep breath. He had been dreading this all day since Tamaki brought up this madness in the first place.

"Hikaru." Neji said.

"Hey." Hikaru said. "Can you believe everyone?"

Neji chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. "Yeah…I guess I should tell you what I've always wanted to say."

"I'm listening." Hikaru said.

Neji blinked looking at Hikaru. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to say. There was so much stuff but what should he say. He swallowed looking down. "I…sometimes think of dating you."

Neji hesitated to look up at Hikaru, but when Hikaru didn't say anything Neji looked up at him. Hikaru continued to look at him before he took a step to Neji. Neji backed up. His back hit the locker and Hikaru got closer. "I…hate myself when I feel like I can't live without you."

Neji let out a breath putting his hands on Hikaru's chest. "I'll be by your side as long as I can."

Hikaru smiled back up. He rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. "Why don't we head to class?"

Neji smiled nodding. "Yeah good idea."

Hikaru held out his hand and Neji took his hand.

XXX

Despite Tamaki's best effort Tamaki couldn't get the other host to stay till midnight, everyone expect Neji stayed with him. Midnight was slowly getting closer and Tamaki let out a sigh. "It looks like it's not going to happen."

Neji smiled nodding his head. "Yeah." He said. "Are you ok with that?"

Tamaki turned to him and smiled. "Of course. That means I can still spend time with you." He said with a smile. He leaned forward and kissed him. "You still haven't told me what you've always wanted to tell me." Tamaki said.

Neji smiled. "Because I've tell you everything."

"There has to be something." Tamaki said.

Neji looked at him before he lowered his eyes. "I sometimes worry you are going to leave me because of the things I get myself into."

Tamaki looked at Neji before he cupped his head and kissed him on the lips. "Leave you…I could never do that."

Neji looked at him before he put his arms around him. "Please don't. I…can't live without you."

Tamaki put his arms around him. "Thank you for staying to the end with me."

"Always."


	23. Phantom Christams

Summary: Neji Hyuga, raising star of Ouran Opera House begins to have worry about the lonely Opera Ghost. What better way than to show the Ghost what Christmas is all about.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Neji sat down on the stage watching the stage hands put up decorations for the up and coming Christmas Party. On stage his co-stars were continuing to prepare for their Christmas performance of the Nutcracker. Tamaki Suoh would be the lead while Neji would have to settle with being a background dancer; not that he was mad about that.

Since the Opera Ghost had decided it was time that he showed his talent, he had not has a moments rest in being in the spot light. It was the most Neji had ever sun before and after one long performance he had sung his voice raw at the end. Forcing the owners to give him a rest and do a ballet instead of an Opera for the Christmas Holiday.

"Drink up." Neji looked at Haruhi who was holding out a cup of tea. "He wants to make sure your voice is ready for the New Year."

Neji sighed picked up the tea cup. "It's his fault." Neji said while he rolled his eyes. "If he never made me sing in the first place I wouldn't have to worry about this." He took a sip of the tea before almost gagging. "What is this?" He asked.

"He made it himself, to help heal your throat."

"It's disgusting." Neji said putting it down.

"You need to drink it all." Haruhi said as she headed to the organ. Neji sighed, picking up the tea and slowly began to drink it. It tasted disgusting but he would have to anger the Opera Ghost."

"Neji Hyuga." Neji looked as the Opera owners started to walk towards him. In one of their hands was a letter he knew well.

Standing up as the twins stopped in front of them Hikaru held out the letter to him. He took it reading it before he slowly frowned. "You don't have to listen."

"You know better than we do." Hikaru said. "Last time we ignored his orders Éclair almost quiet on us."

"And I would hate to see what he does next if we don't let you be the lead female." Kaoru said.

"But I'm a boy." Neji said with his eye brow twitching.

The twins turned and shook their heads. "Nothing we can do about it." They said as they walked away.

Neji sighed before Hikaru told Éclair that she was no longer going to be the lead and she would switch with Neji's role. To say the least she wasn't happy about that and Tamaki seemed surprising relieved. "Neji! Shall we practice?"

Neji sighed standing up and going to Tamaki to start practicing. He shot a glare to Box 5 hoping the Opera Ghost saw it.

XXX

The night of the performance he was nervous. He was brushing his hair when he felt eyes on him. "I don't like being in the spot light." Neji said out loud looking at what he knew was a two way mirror.

"But you look so beautiful in it." The Opera Ghost said.

His voice sending an easy feeling through him that Neji couldn't ignore. He stood up trying not to blush as hard as he was as he picked up a wrapped present. "I…um got you something."

He turned as the Opera Ghost moved the mirror to appear in front of him and Neji held out the box. "It's…not really something amazing."

"Why are you giving me this?" Opera Ghost asked.

"Neji you are needed on stage soon."

"Ok." Neji said. He turned to the door before he looked at the Opera Ghost. "It's a Christmas Gift."

Neji smiled before he left the Opera Ghost standing there. He blinked. "Christmas?"

XXX

Haruhi sat down in box five with the Opera Ghost next to her. She looked next to her to see the Opera Ghost mask was not on and she could see him. "He…gave me a Christmas Gift."

"Oh? How sweet." Haruhi said with a smile. "What was it?"

He held out a pocket watch that had the initials OG on it. She held it in her hand before opening it up with an impressive nod. "He has nice taste."

"What…should I give him?"

"Well what do you want to give him Kyoya? You've already given him so much. He's known all over the city for his amazing talent of singing and dancing. Should he really have to give you anything?"

"It would be the right thing to." Kyoya said. "He did give me a present. I should return the favor. Isn't that what Christmas is all about?"

Haruhi smiled. "Yes. It is…sort of what it is about. You should ask him more about it later."

Kyoya looked at her before he turned back to the stage where his eyes landed on Neji. Such perfection and beauty at Kyoya's hand. There had to be something he could get his song bird.

XXX

"Thank you, thank you." Neji said bowing his head as his fans meet him at his door. He already had a bouquet of white roses from Tamaki and he could already tell his room was full of flowers. He closed the door with a sigh before he saw the mirror opened.

A dark blue rose was on the ground with a black ribbon tied on the stem. Locking his door he let the white roses in his hands fall to the ground as he picked up the rose from the floor. His hair moved with the cool air coming from the cave before him. Opera Ghost wanted him to come to him. He stepped into the cave.

He shivered as he continued down the long dark corridor where he heard talking. He stepped on the boat waiting for him to take him across the misty lake he had crossed many and many times before as it slowly was pulled towards the other side.

He could hear what sounded like Tamaki and he blinked. Standing up as he made it to the other side he in fact saw Tamaki and Haruhi. Neji knew the Opera Ghost taught Tamaki how to sing. It was the reason Tamaki was so good but he didn't know they were close enough that Tamaki knew about this place.

"You made it." Tamaki said with a smile. Neji stepped out of the boat. Tamaki and Haruhi went up to him changing to stand on the boat. "I hope you enjoy it."

"Enjoy what?" Neji asked as Tamaki pushed off the boat.

Tamaki just smiled while he rowed it off. Neji watched them go before he headed up stairs where he saw decorations. Christmas decorations all over the place. He went to a tree where there were decorations were all over the tree. He picked up one of the ornaments. It was a ballerina. "Do you like it?"

Neji turned around to look at the Opera Ghost. He was holding a present. Neji blinked looking at it. "Did Haruhi give that to you?"

"This is for you." Kyoya held it out to Neji who smiled.

"You didn't have to give me anything." Neji said with a blush.

"I wanted to."

Neji smiled as Kyoya held it out to him. Neji took it opening up the box to see a white mask. Unlike Kyoya's own mask which was black and gold Neji's own was white and silver. He pulled it out and looked at it. "I made it just for you."

Neji stared at it before he smiled. "Thank you. I love it."

Kyoya went behind him helping Neji put it on. When it was tied behind his head he turned around to look at Kyoya. "How do I look?"

Kyoya stared at him before he pushed his hair behind his ear and cupped Neji's face. "Merry Christmas."

"M-Merry Christmas." Neji said with a blush.


	24. Golden Christmas

Summary: Antoinette takes it upon herself to get her master what he really wants. Love.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Antoinette lifted her head looking at her master. He was putting up the Christmas tree by himself. She stood up picking up a bone ornament and sat by him, her tail wagging. Tamaki turned to look at her with a smile. "Thank you." He said taking the bone and putting it on the tree. He stood back to admire his work before he sat down on the couch and picked up his hot chocolate taking sips of it. Antoinette yawned before she lied down in front of him. She was beginning to doze off before she saw a cat by the window.

It was a cat that she knew well and standing up she slipped out of her doggy door as Kuro jumped down the window seal. 'Kuro! Good morning!' Antoinette barked.

Kuro licked his paw before running it over his ear. 'It's the afternoon.' He mewed before Antoinette licked over his head. He hissed smacking her away. 'Stop it! Stupid mutt!' He jumped off the steps and rubbed his head on the grass before shaking his fur off.

'How is your master?' Antoinette asked following Kuro who now lying out on the grass.

'I have no master.' Kuro shot a glare at her. 'My roommate is doing fine though. He should be making my dinner soon.'

Antoinette sighed. 'Are you sure he's happy? I always fear Tamaki-sama isn't happy at all.'

Kuro looked at her before jumping up on the window sill. She stood on her back legs with her paws on the sill as well as they looked at Tamaki. He was drinking hot chocolate and reading the newspaper. 'Looks pretty boring.'

'Yes…he does. He's living a boring life. What about your ma-roommate?'

'I'm sure he's living a nice life.'

'I don't think so.' Antoinette jumped down. 'I think we should get them two together!'

'My roommate would never go for your dopy master.'

'Dopy!' Antoinette barked. 'I'll show you.'

She snapped at Kuro who stood up and hissed. 'Stop!'

She continued to bark at him before he jumped away from the window sill and to the ground. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Getting my masters attention.' Antoinette barking. She barked at Kuro before Tamaki came to the door.

"Antoinette! Stop that!" Tamaki said coming outside.

Antoinette barked at Kuro before she started to chase him. Kuro hissed at her before running off. "Antoinette!"

Antoinette looked back at Tamaki who was running after her. 'It's working! He's following us!"

She faced forward running right into a tree. She yelped falling back. She stood up and shook out her fur before Tamaki came to her side. "Are you ok?" Tamaki asked running his hand over her fur.

Antoinette looked up at Kuro who was in a chair. 'That's what you get!' Kuro snapped. 'Now I can't get down.'

"Kuro."

Tamaki and Antoinette looked to see someone running to him. 'Great my roommate has to see me in this tree.'

"I'm sorry." Tamaki said. "My dog chased your cat up a tree."

"Oh?" Neji asked before he sighed. "He usually isn't afraid of dogs."

Tamaki shook his head. "I'll get him out."

He started to climb the tree. Neji grabbed his leg. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry I'll get him."

'What is he doing?' Kuro asked moving further away from him.

'Kuro stop it.' Antoinette barked. 'Let him save you.'

'I don't need saving.' Kuro hissed before he jumped on Tamaki's head and jumped.

"Kuro!" Neji snapped backing up some to catch the cat as soon he jumped. Tamaki slipped on the bark and fell off the tree.

"Tamaki!" Neji screamed letting Kuro jumped out of his hands. He went down to Tamaki who was groaning in pain. "Are you ok?"

"Oh…you…you know my name?" Tamaki asked opening one of his eyes to look at him.

Neji blushed looking at Tamaki. "I…um…I'll help you up."

He helped Tamaki stand up. "Are you ok?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Tamaki rubbed the back of his head. "Is your cat ok?"

"Yes he's fine." Neji said. "T-thank you."

"You know my name?" Tamaki asked again.

Neji blushed. "Oh…um…it's because we went to high school together."

"We did!"

'And you want my roommate to be with your master?' Kuro asked.

"Y-yes." Neji nodded. "We sat in English class together. We never really talk but…I know about you."

"What is your name?"

"Um…Neji Hyuga."

Tamaki blinked before it came to him. "Yeah you were in my class. You were really quiet and work hoodies."

Neji nodded. "I was…shy and you were so popular. We never really talked."

Tamaki looked at him before he smiled. "Then why don't we talk. Hi…My name is Tamaki."

"Neji." Neji said with a smile.

Antoinette wagged her tail. 'Yep. This is going to work out.'

XXX

Antoinette and Kuro sat on Antoinette's bed as they watched Neji and Tamaki put up the Christmas decorations around the house. 'See. Isn't this better. Your roommate and my master together?'

'No.' Kuro said. 'I'm stuck with you.'

Antoinette licked over Kuro's head before Tamaki picked up Kuro petting him. Neji went over to Antoinette holding out a bone for her. She wagged her tail biting it into the bone. "Merry Christmas Antoinette."

She barked happily at him licking his face. Tamaki handed Kuro a fish toy which he snatched away from him and jumped on the couch chewing on it. Antoinette watched as Tamaki and Neji kiss each other wishing each other happy birthday.


	25. Christmas Carol Play

Summary: The hosts try to put on the perfect Christmas Carol Play despite all that happens around them.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own

Neji sighed as he sat in the audience chair as Yamanda moved everyone in their right position. He was directing the host in the Christmas Carol play. Neji was just happy he didn't have a part in the play. Much to Kyoya's dismay he was playing Ebenezer Scrooge and Tamaki was playing Bob Cratchit one of Scrooge's workers. Haruhi was playing Marley's ghost. The twins were playing the Ghost of Christmas Past, Yasuchika was playing the Ghost of Christmas Present, and Satoshi was playing the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. Shiro was playing Tiny Tim. Renge was playing Belle, Scrooge's love interest.

Other kids filled in the other spots and Neji was more then will to just sit back and help Yamanda make everything run smoothly. Yamanda's idea of help was to make Neji memorize all of the words for everyone in the place. 'The ultimate understudy' as Yamanda liked to call it.

Neji sighed again as he watched everyone act. They were doing pretty well. There was just one thing that was bothering him.

Renge sneezed before Haruhi handed her another tissue. "Bless you." She said.

"Renge dear, are you getting sick on us?" Yamanda asked.

"Oh no, no." Renge said waving her hand. "Just a little sneezing."

"Dusty?" Neji teased while he turned the page with a smile.

"Oh shut up." She said rolling her eyes.

Kyoya sighed as he sat up from his spot in the fake snow. "If you are sick Renge I request that we don't kiss."

"I think that as well." Yamanda said. "Kyoya is our lead and if you are sick you will get him sick. So for the purpose of practicing, Neji get up here and take her spot."

"What?" Neji asked.

"We'll just practice the kissing scene before we moved on." Yamanda said. He clapped his hand. "Chop, chop ultimate understudy."

Neji glared at him before he climbed up onto the stage. He got in position over Kyoya with a blush. "And….action."

Kyoya and Neji looked at each other before Kyoya reached his hand up to cup Neji's face. Neji's face went redder as Kyoya got closer and closer before their lips were inches apart before the sound of someone throwing up mad them pull apart.

"Renge!" Neji and Kyoya turned around just as the twins parted as Renge ran past them a hand over her mouth.

"Yuck." The twins said.

Neji stood up as Kyoya shook his head. "It looks like you are the new Belle." Kyoya said.

Neji turned to him. "W-what? No. I can't do that."

"You two go check on Renge." Tamaki said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Hikaru said.

"What if we get sick?" Kaoru asked.

That got Yamanda agreeing. "He is right. The both of you are just as important. Everyone who is a main character stay away from Renge. Just stay here. I'll go check her out. Kyoya and Neji get comfortable around each other. You two will kiss."

Yamanda went to the back and Neji sighed. "Sorry you have to kiss me Kyoya."

"We haven't even kissed yet Neji." Kyoya said.

"And there is nothing to worry about." Tamaki said. "Kissing is just something actors do. Besides it could be worse. You might have to kiss one of the twins."

"HEY!" They both said.

Neji sighed looking at where Yamanda had gone. He was getting a bad feeling about this.

XXX

The play was starting and Neji was pacing back door. Although he was going to be seen any time soon he was still nerves. "Please Neji stop pacing." Haruhi said. "You are making me dizzy."

"Sorry. I'm just nervous." Neji said with a sigh.

"You only have one scene so it's ok." She said.

Neji let out a sigh before he nodded. "Yeah…right." He turned to look at her to see that she didn't look so well. "Haruhi…are you ok?"

"Yeah…yeah I just…" She swallowed before she gagged.

"O-okay Haruhi."

She turned to the side and threw up. "Y-Yamanda!" Neji turned to look at Yamanda who was talking to Kyoya before he noticed. "No!"

Yamanda started to come over to Haruhi but grabbed Neji and pushed him to Kyoya. "Neji get dressed. You are going to have to play Jacob Marley."

"What!" Neji snapped. "I can't do that!" Yamanda said.

"Five minutes Yamanda." A stage hand told him.

"Please Neji." Yamanda gave him a sad look before Neji sighed.

Kyoya took him to the dressing room. "You can do this Neji."

"Yeah sure." Neji said as he rolled his eyes. Kyoya nodded before he left to go on stage.

Neji sighed as makeup was put on him and a wig placed on his head. He tried to go over Jacob Marley's lines. His heart was pounding. "Where is Tamaki?"

"On Stage." The girl said.

Neji growled before he finished getting dressed. "O…k."

XXX

Neji was shaking and the chains on him were jiggling. He couldn't do this. Tamaki put an arm around him. "Please don't think too much about it. You are going to do fine."

"Just don't get sick." Neji said. "I already have to play Marley and Belle. If I had to play you too I wouldn't know what to do."

Tamaki laughed. "You're up."

Neji took a deep breath before the fog picked up and he stepped on stage.

XXX

He wasn't doing such a bad job he thought. He rattled his chains enough to make it look scary and he stepped on the platform that would pull him back off stage. "You will be haunted by three spirits that will help guide you out of the path you are heading. Don't screw this up Ebenezer. This is your only chance."

He was pulled off stage and he let out a breath as the fog covered up as he disappeared off stage. He let out a breath as he took of the white wig, letting his long hair fall over his shoulders. "We have a problem." Yamanda said.

Neji looked at him. "Please no. I have to get ready to play Belle." Neji said already heading to the dressing room. He whipped off the makeup on his face as another girl walked by helping him put on more makeup.

"Satoshi is sick. All you have to do now is just stand in a long cloak and point." Yamanda said. "You have too."

Neji growled. "Fine. If this was a real gig you should be paying me a lot."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be a diva."

Neji shook his head before he walked off to put on his dress.

XXX

Neji's heart was pounding as he played with Kyoya in the fake snow. When Kyoya fell he fell on him hovering over him. Neji and Kyoya stared at each other before Kyoya reached up and their lips touched. Neji hesitated before he pulled back like he was supposed to. He gave a shy smile and held out his hand for Kyoya to help him up. They were supposed to walk away together off stage.

Hikaru and Kaoru stayed on stage as it got dark and Kyoya went back on without his young wig on. Neji let out a breath as he went behind the scene and put his hair in a bun showing the past when he refuses one of the stage hands as a young Scrooge engagement after he got upset with money. The audience could only see the shadows of the two of them as Neji walked away. Yamanda was waiting for him. "Please don't tell me there is someone else sick."

"Just one of the beggar's. Then you don't have to do this one again."

Neji sighed letting his hand down. "I'm feeling sick myself."

"What!?" Yamanda said.

"I'm just saying." He said before walking away. He sighed going back stage. He needed a break.

XXX

Playing the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come was easy. He just pointed and pushed Kyoya into his grave when the time came. When Kyoya screamed as he was pulled into 'hell' Neji snuck off stage to get into his last costume.

He made it back on stage on the other side just as Kyoya opened the window. "You there, what day is it?"

"December 25. Christmas." Neji said looking up at Kyoya. He was trying not to make it seem awkward enough that he had just kissed this guy before. He caught the coin that Kyoya threw at him.

"Go buy yourself something nice."

"Thanks sir!" Neji said happily before he ran off stage. He let out a breath holding up his hand to Yamanda as he tried to say something to him. He went into the private dressing room and lay down on the couch. He was tried. He was going to sleep for a second before having to deal with the other cast.

XXX

"Ne-chan." Neji groaned opening his eyes. He saw the other host and Yamanda around him. He sat up. "Wake up."

He sat up rubbing his eyes before he yawned. "What happen?"

"The play is over." Tamaki said.

"And these are for you." Kyoya said holding out a rose of bouquet. He placed them on Neji's lap before he looked up at Kyoya.

"I was far from being the star." He said, running his hand over one of the roses.

"No." Yamanda said sitting next to Neji. "You were the star. Without you this play would have crashed and burned. Not only were you able to fit in with Renge and Haruhi's part but also two others back to back. If you weren't there this play would have been terrible."

"I was only doing what you told me to do. Memorize everyone's lines." Neji said.

"Yeah, and the fact that you did it was amazing enough. So Neji…congratulations!"

"Congratulations!" Everyone said.

Neji smiled. "Thank you…guys."

"Come on. We have a cast party to go to." Hikaru said.

Neji smiled before he nodded. "Yeah."

He followed them out before Tamaki put an arm around him. "Merry Christmas."

Neji smiled at him kissing him on the lips. "Merry Christmas."

XOXOXO

Merry Christmas Everyone! Here is your gift from me to you. A sneak peek of what is going to come. So here you go:

XXX

When Neji entered Suzuki the man was playing shogi by himself. He looked up as Neji closed the door. "Neji is it just you."

Neji nodded taking a seat. "I didn't want the others to miss the club."

Suzuki put his elbows on the table and locking his fingers. "Yes. The host club. This is what I wanted to talk about."

Neji looked at Suzuki. "What about it?"

"Over the past two years the host club has been on the news more than the school itself. Some good while most…not good publicity." He stood up and put his hands behind his back and turned to look out the window. "I think it's best that the host club discontinues."

Neji stood up. "Y-you can't."

"Why can't I?" Suzuki asked.

"It's not the host club fault. All of the publicity of the host club is because of me. They had nothing to do with it. You can't break up the host club. It brings a lot of happiness to a lot of students here."

"Seems more like prostitution-"

"It's not." Neji snapped. "We do not sell ourselves in any way, shape, or form. We just give girls and boys who think they could never get our attention a chance to finally get it."

"So it's a charity to ugly kids."

Neji was taken back from that. "Stop mixing my words. You have no real reason to break up the club. The club has done nothing wrong. It's me."

"Then what do you suggest Hyuga-kun?" Suzuki asked turning back to look at Neji. "Unlike Suoh-san I don't plan to let you fly under the radar with getting into the situation you can't get yourself out of and putting shame on this school."

Neji was beginning to get really angry with this guy. "I don't get myself into situations because of the hell of it. Do you honestly think I wanted all that happen to me to happen!"

"Do not raise your voice."

"And don't judge me for the hell of it! You know nothing about what I've been through. Only from what was put in the paper. I'm not going to let you discontinue the host club and I'm not going to stand here and let you go on about it being my choice that those things happen to me."

"I never said it was your choice-"

"But you implied it!" Neji was left panting. His stomach hurt some and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Suzuki-san…I'm not going to let you discontinue the host club. But I'll promise you this, I'll try to keep the school out of the headlines."

He turned and left slamming the door behind him.


End file.
